Wicked Game
by Cloudyskiesahead
Summary: And yet as the three women gushed about how beautiful she looked, Astrid found it hard to even pretend to be happy. She didn't want this marriage. Niklaus seemed a nice gentlemen, but she didn't know him and she certainly didn't love him. - In which the feared Niklaus Mikaelson married Astrid Mikaelson in the tenth century, the original wife.
1. Chapter 1

_**999 A.D**_

As a girl Astrid could recall her mother telling her that the sky, when it was bedarkened and weeping, was a sign of thunderstorms, created by the almighty Thor when something had angered him.

The sky that had once been a glorious, peacock shade of blue had darkened into an angry ash gray, raindrops beginning to fall.

With her slender arms outstretched, Astrid's eyes were clamped shut, leaving her world dark as she paid little attention to her surroundings.

Her tawny brown locks were now damp and unruly, beginning to frizz. Her once, looser fitting, yarn garment was now clinging to her figure uncomfortably like a second skin.

"Dear Odin, Astrid. What the hell is wrong with you?! You're going to catch death out here!" The shrill tone of her mother captured her attention, eyes snapping open to see the sky was now a violent shade of onyx.

Sharp fingernails gripped her forearm, leaving strident flaming marks in their wake as she was roughly tugged in the direction of their longboat house.

As she was pulled through the door, her mother quickly pulled a blanket from her reading chair, wrapping the bears fur around Astrid's shoulders.

A stern frown marred her mother's frustrated features as she peered down at her daughter, her gaze unforgiving. "Did you not hear me child, I asked what the hell was wrong with you- what if your betrothed had seen you?!"

Astrid couldn't help but scoff, shaking her head as she felt the wet coils sticking to her flushed cheeks. "You mean the stranger?"

Perhaps stranger was a slight exaggeration. She knew of Niklaus Mikaelson. Third born son of Esther and Mikael Mikaelson, a handsome young man who was said to be extraordinarily talented in sword fighting.

Astrid was well aware that some of the girls in the village would have done anything to be engaged to the gallant Niklaus, something her mother would constantly point out. However, Astrid was not just some girl.

She didn't want to be some brute of a man's trophy, something pretty to look at till they grew bored. Astrid thought that out of anyone, her mother would have understood her views.

Sending her daughter an aggressive glare, Sigrid silenced any comments that were threatening to seep off Astrid's tongue.

"Watch your tongue, child. You are lucky to be marrying the son of Mikael." Her mother's tone was stern as she began rubbing her daughter's shoulders, a concerned frown itching onto her lips at the sight of her trembling daughter.

As her mother attempted to warm her up, Astrid couldn't help but get one final word in. "Like you were when you were promised to father?"

All understanding and tolerance evaporated like a cloud of dust as Sigrid raised a hand, roughly backhanding the shivering brunette.

If Astrid was fazed by her mother's discipline, she didn't show it; her face void of any emotions.

Roughly pulling the now dripping tower from Astrid's shoulders, Sigrid spoke softly. "Do not speak of things you don't know of, Astrid. Now, get changed out of those wet clothes."

With a gentle push of the shoulder, Astrid was sent on her way to the other end of the extended house.

Goosebumps littered the unblemished skin of her arms as she stood bare in front of the diminishing, crackling flames of the fire.

Reaching down the side of her bed, Astrid pulled a chopped log from underneath before tentatively dropping into the now roaring fire.

Laying out her seemingly ruined garments onto the stools in front of the lively fire, Astrid turned to pull on the slip laid on top of her furs.

Once the flimsy fabric covered her shivering frame, Astrid timidly crawled into the soft furs of her bed, clutching it between her fingers as she embraced the warmth of the fire and her bed.

In one week she would be wed to Niklaus Mikaelson. She would be Astrid Mikaelson, wife of Niklaus.

 ** **...****

Despite his objectifications, he was soon to be a married man. Perhaps he wouldn't have minded if it was the lovely Tatia Petrova he was betrothed to.

However, despite his apparent affections and his initial attempt to court the olive toned widow, his mother had informed him he would be married to Astrid Ragnulf.

Part of him was convinced this was Mikael's doing, wanting nothing more than to crush any chance of happiness Niklaus could have.

Now he wasn't saying Astrid wasn't visually pleasing, far from it actually. She was a pretty little thing, very petite with long dark hair, pale skin and delicate, feline like features.

It was no secret Kol held affection for the girl, something Nik had only discovered when Mikael had announced the engagement to all of his brothers and Rebekah.

Using the knife to sharpen his fishing spear, the sound of scrapes of metal and an angelic giggle were the only sounds he was paying attention too.

His gaze flickering up to the stunning Tatia, soft giggles leaving her lips as she placed a hand on Elijah's arm.

Glistening doe orbs flickered back to meet his, a teasing smile on her lips when she noticed Niklaus staring.

Pursing her lips, she kept her eyes locked with his, leaning closer to Elijah as she sent him a seductive smirk.

"Niklaus." The sharp tone of his mother brought his gaze from Tatia, wincing as the knife licked his skin, a small, minor cut on the inside of his thumb appearing.

Clearing his throat, Niklaus pressed down on the wound with his finger before meeting his mother's gaze. "Mother."

Casting a glance to the Petrova with a displeasing scowl, Esther took a seat beside him on the wooden log. "You are better without her, my son. Astrid will make a willful wife, her mother is a well-known woman and a good friend of mine." Esther lectured carefully, watching her son's reaction.

"I am sure, mother." He answered, his response robotic and calculated, knowing there was nothing he could say to change his mother's mind.

And even if he had called the marriage off, the girl's reputation would be tarnished, and so would his, meaning he would be forced to flee the village.

He loved his siblings too much to sacrifice everything, even for the lovely Tatia.

Esther smiled. "I'm glad you agree, Niklaus."

 **...**

 ** _Guess who's back, back again... So I thought I'd publish my Klaus Oc fic on here, I mainly use Wattpad now but what the hell? Astrid is portrayed by Natalie Dormer. If you enjoyed this, please review for more!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**999 A.D**_

The smell of wood smoke drifted through the house like incense. The blazing wood-fire sent its warmth and light far out through the longhouse, flashing crimson shadows along the stone walls.

Sat delicately on the carved wooden stool, her legs crossed politely, Astrid's sapphire orbs never left the polished shard of metal that showed her reflection, just as water did.

The mirror had been a gift from her father, something he'd salvaged for Astrid when he and her mother had been on a raid.

Truthfully speaking, Astrid could recall little of her father, she could remember he was a strong man with kind eyes and an infectious laugh, but Astrid had only been a babe when he had died.

But one thing that had stuck in her mind, had been his attitude towards death. He had once told Astrid he had no fear of death, that when the time came, he'd welcome the Valkyries to summon him home, that he wouldn't enter Odin's hall with fear.

Astrid liked to think her father was in Odin's hall, toasting horns filled with the strongest of ales and sharing valiant battle stories with his fellow warriors.

Peering at her mother through the polished metal, the corner of Astrid's lips twitched in surprise. It was not like her mother to be affectionate, to offer to brush and style her daughters hair.

Yet there Sigrid stood, clutching the brush made of bone between her toughened fingers.

As nice as the gesture was, every stroke of the brush tugged painfully at each strand of hair, not that her mother seemed to notice or perhaps mind as she carelessly hummed, dragging the brush back and forth.

With her lips tightened into a firm grimace, Astrid managed to hold her tongue as her mother put the brush aside, fingers moving to tightly twist the curls into a simple crown braid.

It was no secret her mother was in a putrid mood, and at that moment, the last thing Astrid wanted was to worsen her mother's mood.

Fastening the braid securely, Sigrid smiled bashfully at her handiwork.

"You look beautiful child, any man would be honored to have you on their arm." Sigrid commented proudly.

Meeting her mother's swirling azure iris' in the mirror, Astrid struggled to hold the comment that so dangerously wanted to seep off her tongue.

"And what an honor it would be for me, mother. A breeding mare for my brutish warrior husband." Sarcasm dripped from her each syllable.

Instead of striking her daughter as Astrid expected, Sigrid simply let out a sigh, running her fingers through her daughters loose curls. "My sweet daughter. Those are some rather brave words, you forget who your mother is."

Taking a seat beside her daughter, Sigrid watched as her daughter's rosy lips curled into an amused -grimace. "Ah yes, my mother. The almighty shield maiden, Sigrid Ragnulf."

The mocking tone in her daughter's voice made Sigrid cast a sharp look to her daughter. "Watch your tone, Astrid." She warned gently.

Astrid made no comment as Sigrid let out a sigh, her coarse hands cupping Astrid's warm cheeks. "You are not made to be a shield maiden, Astrid"

She frowned, hurt by the comment. "So what was I made for, mother?"

Placing the brush on the side, Sigrid clasped her hand with Astrid's, the skin of her hands coarse and tough from hard labor. "You are a great beauty, Astrid. Not a great warrior. Make the best of your situation."

With that, Sigrid stood up, pressing a gentle kiss to her daughter's head as she smiled. "Why don't you fetch the pail of water. Show me that although you may not be a great warrior, you do possess great strength."

 **...**

Clutching the wooden pail between her fingers, Astrid played ignorance towards the twinging pain that settled in the deep depths of her lower spine.

Almost as if she wanted to prove to her mother that she did have great strength, no matter what the pain in her back shrieked, Astrid had carried the empty barrel all the way to the spring water stream without any help.

As she walked along the rocky pathway, the pail folded under her arm, she had kept her back straight, her chin up, completely aware of her mother's stare as she carried it out of sight and down the rural trail.

And though she wouldn't show it, the empty pail was heavy, her fingertips turning white as she desperately tried to hold on, struggling to get good grip.

She dreaded to think how heavy the pail would be when she had filled it with water.

With a huff falling from her lips, Astrid, rather ungracefully, dropped it to the floor, letting it land with a loud clunk as it rolled to the side.

Taking a seat on the large boulder that looked onto the stream, Astrid took a moment to catch her breath.

Crossing her legs so her soft leather shoes wouldn't get damp from the stream, Astrid glanced down at her hands that were turning a roguish pink, her fingertips a startling white.

As she turned to look back at the barrel resentfully, she jumped at the sound of the wind howling, pulling her cloak closer instinctively as the sound of soft footsteps approached her.

Turning to face the approaching friend or foe, Astrid failed to hide the frown when she noticed who was coming to the stream.

Knowing if she said nothing at all to her betrothed her mother would be far from pleased, Astrid climbed up from the boulder, standing straight to greet him. "Hello Niklaus."

He stood tall, a barrel of his own under his arm, the weight of it unaffecting him. Placing his barrel on the ground, he sent Astrid a strained, tight-lipped smile. "Astrid."

Now that he was close, Astrid couldn't deny he was an extremely attractive man. Sure, Astrid had seen him from afar, but never up close. In some ways he was a lot like Kol.

Well-built like a true warrior, his physique was a stark contrast to his delicate yet handsome features. Niklaus possessed curled, dirty-blonde hair and dark blue eyes, while his skin was a brilliant shade of pearly-white.

However, it was his lips that caught Astrid's attention, lips so pink and shapely that they almost seemed feminine.

"It seems we haven't actually spoke before." Niklaus spoke up once again, his voice void of any emotion, making Astrid come to the conclusion he too was not so pleased about their arrangement.

She nodded, her light blue iris' never leaving his as she bent down to grasp the pail, beginning to fill the wooden barrel with fresh spring water.

"Yes, we haven't. I find it rather strange, especially when we are to be wed in a week time." She admitted.

Niklaus had to admit he liked the sound of her voice, it was different from Tatia's.

Tatia's voice could be considered gravelly and flat, filled with a teasing undertone so you never knew how she was truly feeling.

While Astrid's was soft-spoken and smooth, reminding Niklaus of his first taste of honey.

Seeing her up close, Niklaus could understand why Astrid was remarked as a great beauty in the village. No wonder even Kol, his flirtatious baby brother, seemed besotted with the brunette.

Astrid had thick, soft curling brown hair and large blue eyes, she had a slender but womanly figure with smooth and unblemished skin, and a warm and sweet smile. But she was not Tatia.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when she stood, placing the lid over her pail of water as she placed it under her arm, lifting with her knee's.

Knowing how heavy the pail would be, especially now it was practically full to the brim with water, Niklaus frowned. "Should you be carrying something so heavy?"

Standing up straight, Niklaus had to admit she was a good little actress, hiding the pain it caused as she sent him a pointed glare.

Clearly he had touched a nerve in his attempt to be chivalrous towards his wife-to-be.

"Tell me, why shouldn't I be?" She arched her slender brows challengingly, keeping a firm grip on the pail.

As much as he tried to hide the amused look, the corner of his mouths uplifted as he sent the girl a half crooked smile. "I just mean-"

"You just mean what? I can't carry heavy things because I'm a girl?"

He chuckled.

"I'm surprised you can carry anything with those arms. There's nothing on them." He teased, glancing down at her slender, womanly arms. They were the complete abstract of his, muscled and tense from fighting and training sessions.

"Perhaps not yet."

With that, she turned on her heel, heading back down the stony, up-hill path towards the village as Niklaus watched in amusement.

She was something, but she would never be Tatia, the thought left him with a heavy heart.

 **...**

 _ **Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope you enjoy chapter two:)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**999 A.D**_

Her wedding was fast approaching, it seemed that every cook and baker in the village were working their fingers to bones to prepare the grand celebration feast. Her dress had already been sown and tailored to Astrid's shapely figure, however, she was yet to show her wedding gown to her mother and Niklaus' mother and sister.

It seemed that everyone but Astrid and Niklaus was excited about the wedding, the atmosphere in the village bright and hopeful, not even the wolves could affect the mood.

Grasping at the wire handle of the bucket, Astrid flounced over to the chicken coop, the plump hens already bustling at the sound of the rustle of the bucket.

Over the last few days, Astrid had been doing anything that would keep her mind from the wedding, wherever it was feeding the livestock, washing clothes in the stream or helping her mother with the household chores.

Without a word falling from her lips, Astrid swung the hatch of the chicken coop open, grabbing a handful of feed and sprinkling into the pen.

As the hens bustled and pushed to greedily peck at the feed, a voice caught her attention. "Well darling, I didn't expect to see you here."

Smiling at the familiar voice, Astrid didn't even have to turn around to know who was addressing her. She could even hear the playful grin in his voice.

Scooping up some more feed, Astrid sprinkled it in the coop before closing the hatch of the pen and placing the heavy bucket down.

Turning, as she expected, she found Kol leaning on the fence of the sheep pen behind her, his teasing grin intact as his eyes shamelessly gazed at her up and down, not that she noticed.

Sending him a wide, bright smile, Astrid cocked a brow, usually Kol wouldn't be seen dead doing chores, unless his father had ordered him to.

"Kol, I didn't expect to find you anywhere you could be forced to participate in chores." She teased lightly.

Chuckling, Kol leaned closer, ignoring the sheep that butted against his hand from behind, clearly looking for extra feed.

Moving his hand away, Astrid laughed as the sheep let out a disapproving sound. "Well, what can I say, darling. Mothers looking for me, and I couldn't think of a better hiding place."

Astrid snorted, the sound of the clucking hens and the sheep's excessive baaing drowning out the unladylike gesture, not that Kol would have minded.

"I'm surprised you aren't hiding out with one of your lady friends," Astrid pestered gleefully.

Feigning shock, Kol gasped, holding a hand to his heart. "I am wounded that you would think of such atrocious things of me. I am nothing but a gentleman."

She nearly laughed aloud. "You a gentlemen?"

A warm look settled in Kol's dark eyes as he grinned. "Sounds like somebody's jealous."

As she shook her head, her brown curls tumbled down her back like a cascading waterfall. "You forget I'm a betrothed woman, Kol."

The playful look in his eyes darkened as a bitter smile spread across his lips. "Ah yes, how is the wedding planning going? Nik seems to have other things on his mind. Well, should I say other people." The harsh comment slipped from his mouth.

Following the comment, Kol ever so quietly cursed under his breath. "Bloody Petrova's."

She didn't want to ask any questions, she understood rather clearly what Kol was implying.

Astrid knew who Tatia Petrova was, the widow of a warrior. She was older than Astrid, more mature. She was also very beautiful with bronzed skin and dark, long curls.

Niklaus wasn't married to her yet, what he did was his own business.

Nodding, Astrid sent him a strained smile. "Yes, well. I best be off, to meet with your mother for my dress fitting. Farewell, Kol."

"Astrid-"

His hand reached out, clasping her wrist as he frowned.

"Don't worry, I won't tell your mother I've seen you." With that, Astrid pulled her wrist from his grasp, picking up the bucket of feed and heading back towards the longhouse, leaving Kol frowning.

 ** **...****

"I am so excited, Astrid. I have no doubt you will look beautiful. Nik won't know what has hit him!" The airy, sweet tone of Rebekah filled her ears as she sat beside the blonde, sending her a smile.

Astrid barely knew the blonde, other than muttering a polite hello when passing by, however, at that moment, Astrid regretted not making an effort to get to know Rebekah.

She seemed kind, maybe a little naïve, but sweet nevertheless.

Sending her soon to be sister a dazzling smile, Astrid nodded. "Thank you, Rebekah."

Shaking her head, Rebekah waved a nonchalant hand in the air, the smile never leaving her pretty face as she addressed Astrid. "We are to be sisters soon, call me Bekah. My brothers do."

The friendliness of Rebekah was refreshing. Astrid had no doubt the fair haired woman had many suiters lined up, although young, she was very beautiful with long platinum curls and wide expressive eyes.

She was the sort of beauty that was wrote about in romantic odes.

Coming to sit beside her daughter, Esther laid a gentle hand on Rebekah's shoulder. "Forgive Rebekah. She gets easily excited, although she means well." Esther apologized, glancing between the young women.

Shaking her head, Astrid met Esther's gaze. "She's been nothing but lovely. I can assure you."

Rebekah beamed at the comment, however, before she could respond, Sigrid walked into the room, her eyes landing on her daughter as she gently grabbed Astrid's hand.

"Daughter, the seamstress is ready for you now. Do not keep her waiting."

Leading her daughter to behind the curtain that would hide her modesty, Sigrid nodded at the elderly seamstress before returning to sit with Rebekah and Esther.

The seamstress sent her a toothless smile, as she began removing Astrid's gown. Astrid payed little attention to what the elderly woman was doing as she took in the sight of the seamstress.

She had to at least be seventy-years-old, a momentous age to reach. Her hair was thin and receding, barely covering her head while her eyes were kind.

Astrid wondered if she too would reach such a great age, would she grow old, surrounded by her children and grandchildren.

As heavy materials were pulled over her head, the sound of Esther, Rebekah and Sigrid making polite conversation was drowned out by the sound of the rustling of fabrics.

Pulling the gown closed, the seamstress' wrinkled hands brushed over Astrid's curls before she placed the traditional floral crown on her head.

Taking a step back, she seamstress watched in awe as she clapped her hands.

"Beautiful. Truly a sight to behold." She exclaimed quietly before turning to draw the makeshift curtain open, revealing her to the three awaiting women.

Their conversations stopped as they all turned to face her, Rebekah's eyes widening as she brought her hand to her rose tinted lips while Esther and Sigrid smiled.

Esther grinned, seemingly pleased with the gown while Sigrid remained her cold-self, nodding in approval.

When no one spoke up, Astrid managed to swallow her nerves as she sent the three women a teasing smile. "That bad?"

Sigrid rolled her eyes before shaking her head, finally allowing the corners of her lips to upturn into the slightest smile. "You look beautiful, child."

Folding her hands in her lap, Rebekah's bright eyes met hers. "I told you you'd look gorgeous. Nik truly won't know what has hit him!" Rebekah's voice was dreamy, her eyes glazed over, almost as if she was imaging it was her own wedding.

Esther nodded in agreement. "My son is very lucky."

Glancing down at the dress bashfully, Astrid couldn't deny the beauty of the dress. Clearly the seamstress had been working on this for many moons.

With countless ruffles and layers, the ivory gown elegantly flowed behind her. It hugged her figure perfectly, bringing out her curves in a flattering manner.

The flower crown sat comfortably upon her head, though Astrid was well aware that her hair would be styled very differently on the day, in all sorts of elaborate braids.

And yet as the three women gushed about how beautiful she looked, Astrid found it hard to even pretend to be happy.

She didn't want this marriage. Niklaus seemed a nice gentlemen, but she didn't know him and she certainly didn't love him.

...

 _ **Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad you are enjoying it! If you want more, please leave a review to motivate me:)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**999 A.D**_

Three nights, that was all. Three nights and Astrid would be a married woman, a loyal wife and breeding mare.

She could recall when the betrothal was announced many moons ago, time seemed to have slipped through her fingertips.

Clutching the fur cloak closer to her body, as if It was some sort of safety blanket, Astrid plastered a smile on her face as she approached her betrothed, just as her mother had requested.

 _'Try to get to know him, It'll make it easier, I promise'_ her mother had urged.

Niklaus was alone, sat on a wooden log, hunched over the dying embers of the fire. Although she could not see what Niklaus was doing, curiosity seemed to get the better of her as she approached him.

Without saying a word, she took a seat on the log beside him, her thigh brushing against his, making him jump.

The knife slipped from his hand and fell to the muddy ground, landing on crunching leaves as Astrid's lips parted in amusement. "Sorry."

Reaching to the ground, Niklaus smiled, picking up the knife as Astrid eyed the wooden figurine in his hand. "Call me curious, but what are you doing?"

Leaning closer, mischief that reminded her of Kol danced within his eyes as he lowered his voice to a quiet whisper.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Astrid grinned. "Always and forever."

Tucking the sharpened blade into its sheath, Niklaus chuckled. "Hmm, I'm not sure if I should tell you or not."

She let out a mock gasp, prodding him in the side with her finger. It was strange, but although she had only spoken to Niklaus several times since seeing him at the stream, she found it easy to talk to him.

Maybe her mother was right.

"You offend me, Sir."

He chuckled before motioning for her to open her palm. Doing as he requested, Astrid opened her palm, closing her eyes as she waited.

When a sudden weight landed on her palm, she opened her eyes, raising a brow when she noticed what it was.

Made from a lump of wood was a detailed knight on horseback, Astrid could see all the knights facial features and the textured strokes created for the horses fur, Astrid couldn't help but wonder how long he had been carving.

"A knight." She stated.

He nodded. "Yes, for my brother; Henrik. It is his name-day in many moons, I've seen him looking longingly at the ones I carved for Beckah as a boy." His voice was soft and full of affection.

Clearly his brother meant a lot to him.

 _How sweet_.

Sending him a smile, she gently placed the wooden knight back in Niklaus' palm, his fingers instinctively tightening round it.

"I'm sure he'll love it."

Niklaus nodded. "I hope so."

Curiosity coated her pretty features as she raised a brow. "Forgive me, how many siblings do you have, I don't believe I've met them all. I've met Rebekah, and have known Kol for a while now."

The fire crackled beside them, the amber flames getting lower and lower as Niklaus chuckled. "You're well acquainted with Kol? You have my condolences."

She let out a loud laugh, the sound strangely appealing to his ears. "Kol is quite the scoundrel, Rebekah seems sweet." Astrid told him, her thoughts drifting to the blonde.

"Yes, there's no one quite like Kol. My other brothers are much more… Rational."

Astrid grinned. "Is that a polite way of saying Kol is the wildest of you Mikaelson's."

"That's putting it lightly!" Niklaus scoffed, delight lacing his features at the thought of his mischievous brother.

Pausing, Niklaus remembered her question about his siblings. "I have four brothers, and of course my sister, Rebekah."

Raising her brows in surprise, Astrid couldn't help but feel envious towards Niklaus. She had been an only child, with no siblings to play or socialize with.

When Astrid reached her second name-day, her mother fell pregnant, however, she had complications within a few moons, miscarrying the babe.

A little later on, when Astrid reached the tender age of five namedays, her mother had once again fell pregnant. With support from Esther, the village healer, Sigrid had a smooth running pregnancy, however the babe had been born silent and blue.

After that, Sigrid and her father Ragnar Ragnulf had stopped trying, content with the one healthy child the gods had granted them.

"Wow, I am envious of you. I bet you never get lonely." Her words had meant to be positive, however, they came out slightly bitter.

Niklaus snorted, taking no offense as he shook his head. "My siblings are the pain in the arse."

As much as he tried to play it off, the loving tone in his voice was evident. "And yet you love them more than anything."

"I do."

Pausing, he tucked the wooden figurine in his pocket, his intense blue eyes meeting Astrid's. "The brothers you have not met are Henrik, Elijah and Finn. Henrik's the youngest of us all, he's very excitable and sweet. He's not very good with a bow and arrow yet, but don't tell him that because he will go on and on, insisting he's the best marksman in the village."

Astrid smiled. "Well, I'm not much of a marksman myself."

"Maybe I'll teach you, one day." The sentence slipped from his lips before he could stop it.

Tensing at the statement, Astrid forced a smile. "Yes, perhaps."

Clearing his throat, Niklaus continued. "Elijah's the second eldest, he's honorable, intelligent; I admire him. He's the only one of my brothers who can best me in sword fighting."

"And Finn is the oldest."

She knew who Finn was, or at least she had heard of him. He had been married till a fever had taken his wife.

Astrid could remember how concerned everyone in the village was, hoping that it was not another epidemic.

However, Esther had quickly reassured everyone that it wasn't the plague that had caused them to relocate to the new land, just a fever, Esther had suspected the girl had been pregnant.

"Finn's going through a difficult time, the death of Aslaug still lays heavy in his heart." Niklaus admitted, his tone solemn at the thought of his brother.

"I'm sorry." Astrid apologized, laying a hand on Niklaus' arm as he nodded.

Forcing a smile to his bride to be, Niklaus laid his hand over hers. "Thank you."

Pulling her hand away, Astrid let out a sigh, turning Niklaus. "Don't you think this whole thing is insane? Completely and utterly insane."

His lips curved upwards in amusement. "A little bit."

Before she could respond, his attention was diverted to the side by the sound of soft giggles.

With her arm laced through Elijah's arm, Tatia flounced past, her gaze flickering to Niklaus as a teasing smile rested on her lips.

Glancing at Niklaus, Astrid noticed the longing look in his eyes. Clearing her throat, she stood abruptly.

"Excuse me, but I must go, I promised to meet your sister."

 **…**

Just as she expected, Astrid found Rebekah sat in her house by the fire, a needle in her hand.

Sigrid had left the house to prepare for the wedding, so Rebekah took it upon herself to keep her brother's bride company, to make a good bond with the women she would soon call sister.

"About time, Astrid! I've been waiting for you!" There was no annoyance in Rebekah's voice as she patted the furs beside her, placing the needle and cloth down.

Raising her brows, Astrid took a seat next to Rebekah, failing to hide her clear displeasure towards sowing. "Sowing? Bekah this isn't a way to my heart." She jested.

Rolling her eyes, Rebekah pouted. "You think I enjoy sowing too? I'd much rather be out there, jousting with my brothers." She admitted, looking away from the cloth and needle.

Astrid failed to hide her surprise. She hadn't expected that. Rebekah was a sweet girl, she dreamed of meeting a strong warrior who would love her eternally, of starting a family of her own.

She seemed to be the type of girl who wanted to be the damsel in distress, to be rescued by her valiant warrior.

"Then why don't you?"

She scoffed, her fingers finding the ruffles of her dress. "My mother for one. She doesn't believe in shield maidens, said it's a man's duty to fight, not a woman's."

"My mother was a shield maiden, a legendary one. When I was a girl she would often leave with my father, they'd pillage and raid towns and cities over the ocean." Astrid informed Rebekah.

Rebekah's blue iris' lit up, a smile gracing her pretty face.

"However, she believes that some girls are not made for fighting. Some girls are great beauties, not great warriors." Astrid continued, frowning as Rebekah reached for her hand.

"Perhaps that will be their downfall. Underestimating pretty girls like us."

* * *

 **So I wrote the wedding chapter first to publish but then decided I wanted a bit more of Klaus and Astrid before they married. So the next chapter is the wedding, which is totally game of thrones inspired because I couldn't get my head around or write a traditional Viking wedding. Anyways, I love Bekah and Astrid's friendship.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, if you want more please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**999 A.D**

She tried to keep her façade going, she held her head high as she made her way towards Niklaus, her mother by her side as the entire village watched.

Swallowing, Astrid struggled to meet the intense gaze of her soon to be husband before her eyes flickered to man standing beside him.

Standing tall and proud, Mikael Mikaelson seemed to be a man who demanded respect, even if didn't deserve it.

His gaze was cold and alarming as Niklaus stood stiffly beside his father, before the man took a step back to stand with Esther.

Following in pursuit, Sigrid sent her daughter a strained smile, squeezing her hand in what Astrid assumed was supposed to be a comforting gesture, before she moved to stand beside Esther and Mikael, allowing the village elder to begin the ceremony.

Taking a moment to truly look at his bride, Niklaus couldn't deny Astrid looked beautiful. Her hair was twisted and pinned in elaborate braids while the ivory gown hugged her womanly figure.

However, her beauty was dullened by her eyes, the vibrant shade of peacock blue was cloudy with sorrow. It seemed his bride wanted this as much as he did.

"We stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever." The village elder announced, his voice loud and strong.

Silence befell the onlooking crowd as the village elder pulled a single slither of ribbon from his pocket.

Without being asked to do so, Astrid gently placed her hand upon Niklaus', her soft fingers atop of his as the village elder began twisting the ribbon around their joined hands.

Anxiously, Astrid's gaze sought out the crowd, it seemed the whole village had come to see their union.

Darting between familiar faces in the audience, Astrid's eyes landed on Rebekah. She looked lovely, wearing a deep red gown while her hair was braided back.

She was supporting a toothy grin, her cheeks red from how hard she was smiling as she leaned closer to her older brother Elijah to assumingly whisper in his ear.

However, before the blonde could utter any words to her brother, Esther's gaze silenced her as Rebekah's lips curled into a stubborn pout.

Astrid's attention was swiftly brought back to the village elder when he tightened the ribbon.

"Let it be known that Niklaus Mikaelson and Astrid Ragnulf are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder."

The village elder voice echoed as Astrid locked eyes with Niklaus.

"In the sight of the Gods, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity." After his speech was finished, Astrid and Niklaus watched as the elder unravelled the ribbon with a simple tug at the knot, freeing them from their bind.

"Look upon each other and say the words." The elder instructed firmly.

The vows. The vows she had practiced so many times. As the elder began reciting the vows they would repeat, Astrid cast a glance to her mother.

Sigrid stood beside Esther, watching the ceremony without a glimpse of emotion in those blue ethereal eyes of hers.

Turning to her husband, Astrid began repeating the name of the seven Viking God's the wedding ceremony celebrated. "Odin, Thor, Freya, Frigg, Tyr, Balder, Loki..."

Perfectly in sync, Astrid's soft voice contrasted with Niklaus'.

"I am his and he is mine, from this day, until the end of my days."

"I am hers and she is mine, from this day, until the end of my days."

Releasing their hands, Niklaus gently cupped Astrid's warm cheek in his large palm, proclaiming loudly. "With this kiss, I pledge my love."

...

The atmosphere was bright, the meticulous bonfire and flickering candles casting light upon all the trestle tables filled with guests, the varied music from the talented bards and of course, the rowdy noise of men toasting their drinks to one another.

Her mother had been right, she said the feast was to be a spectacular event that had been planned for many moons now, the feast that celebrated the union of Niklaus Mikaelson and Astrid Mikaelson.

She was Astrid Mikaelson now.

Serving wenches and slaves fluttered down the aisles of tables, filling horns with the finest ale, the strongest wine and the best mead.

Varied dishes were being served, from dried fish from their very own waters, to roasted pig. Platers of steamed and boiled vegetables, freshly baked breads, cheeses and sweet fruits were also being generously handed out.

Sitting at the top table, Astrid looked the part of a perfect bride, surrounded by her mother and her husband's large family.

Loudly banging his half-full horn on the hard surface of the table, everyone was silenced by Mikael. "May I raise a toast, to my son Niklaus and his wife Astrid." Mikael spoke up as everyone raised their horns, clinking them together before drowning the remains of their drink.

Niklaus seemed surprised by this, as was his siblings, Mikael had never showed him any affection. He'd never spoken a kind word to Niklaus, clearly Mikael had drunken a lot of ale.

As Mikael stumbled down from the top table and towards a table of rowdy men, Astrid took this moment to look at those around her.

It seemed most of the table had gone to dance apart from her mother, Esther, Niklaus, herself and Finn.

Due to the fact it was beginning to get late, Henrik had retired to bed, something the young boy hadn't been too pleased about.

Her eyes passed Esther and her mother, who seemed to be in deep conversation, before drifting to Finn.

He looked sad, his eyes downcast as he gulped down his ale.

Perhaps this reminded him of his wedding day, after all, Finn's wedding to Aslaug had also been a grand celebration.

Almost as if he had felt Astrid's gaze on him, Finn looked up at her, his dark eyes catching her off-guard as he silently held up his horn of ale and nodded his head.

After sending him a smile, Astrid's gaze flickered towards the dance floor, a large grin forming on her lips when she noticed Kol, dancing away in the middle.

With a lady on each arm, he didn't have any trouble spinning them around as those around him egged him on eagerly. Although he did seem to be very drunk, his eyes glazed over and a lecherous grin on his lips.

Towards the back of the dance floor, away from his little brother's spot light, Elijah was gently twirling Tatia Petrova around, one hand on her lower back as he guided her to the beat of the music.

While almost out of sight, Rebekah was talking to a young man, a healthy blush coating her cheeks as she giggled.

Astrid watched in amusement as the blonde jumped in excitement when the young man offered her his hand to dance, causing her to practically drag the man onto the dance floor.

Following her gaze, Niklaus sniggered. "Poor man doesn't know what he's getting himself into." He chuckled.

Astrid snorted, "No, he doesn't. Especially when she has five very protective brothers." She teased.

"You're right about that. Henrik can be quite scary when he wants."

A giggle left her lips, her hand moving to cover her lips, the thought of ten-year-old Henrik fighting away Rebekah's suitors. "I'm sure he can be."

Nodding, Niklaus took a drink from his ale, swallowing before he swiftly climbed off the bench, holding a hand out to the confused brunette. "Now, I was told by my mother that a husband should always dance with his wife at a wedding." His words were strained.

Sending him a tight-lipped smile, Astrid nodded, placing her own hand in his. "Well, I don't want to brag, but I am quite the dancer."

Chuckling, Niklaus led her to where the other guests drunkenly dancing. "Is that so? I suppose you'll have to show me teach me, if you are that good."

"I am that good, Niklaus."

Placing his hands on her hip, he sent her a small smile. "Please, call me Nik."

Sending him a coy grin, Astrid placed her arms around his neck. "Only if you promise not to step on my toes, or my dress."

* * *

 _ **So I finally figured out the dates, so this is set towards the end of the year 999 A.D, and the originals get turned into vampires in 1001.**_

 _ **please review for more.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**999 A.D**

Incandescent sunlight streamed through the thin cloth curtains, dancing throughout the longhouse, filling the darkened room with light.

At the sudden intrusion of the sunlight, Astrid startled awake, rubbing her eyes. Curling into the soft furs, Astrid mumbled incoherently, her words slurred and delayed from sleep.

Rubbing her eyes once more, Astrid let out a yawn, glancing towards the window. Judging from the intensity, it seemed to be mid-morning already; she had overslept.

As she moved to sit up and swing her legs to the side, a sudden pain between her legs halted her movements.

Taking a deep breath, her brows furrowed as an arm curled around her bare waist, fingertips caressing the flat plane of her stomach.

Glancing down at the arm, realization dawned upon her as she gently squeezed out of her husband's warm grip without abrupt waking him from his slumber.

As soon as the balls of her feet touched the wooden flooring of the house, the dull ache came back, the sudden movement seemingly triggering it.

Ignoring the pain that lurked, Astrid tiptoed to the crate that held her dresses and garments.

Without as much as looking at the different colors, Astrid pulled her undergarments on and picked the first dress she touched out.

Casting a wary glance at Niklaus, Astrid was relieved he was still sleeping, soft snores falling from his parted lips as she slipped the emerald gown over her head.

Once dressed, Astrid made her way to her mirror, quickly braiding and pinning her wild locks into a partially braided coiffure.

Truthfully speaking, Astrid wasn't too bothered about what her hair looked like, as long as she looked suitable enough to leave the house and begin her chores.

Taking a moment to look around the longhouse, Astrid smiled. It was nice, though it needed something to make it more like home and not someone else's.

Astrid couldn't help but wonder how Finn felt about the entire situation. The stone built cottage had originally belonged to Finn and Aslaug, the two had been gifted it from Aslaug's grandfather.

It must have been more than difficult for Finn to leave the cottage and move back in with his parents. The small cottage must have held many memories, both good and bad.

Of course Astrid was beyond grateful of the gift that was from the entire Mikaelson clan, but Astrid couldn't stop thinking about poor Aslaug.

This had been the house where she and her rumored child had passed away.

Nevertheless, Niklaus hadn't seemed as appreciative of the sacrifice Finn had made. Astrid could vividly recall the comment he had uttered under his breath, his voice anything but thankful.

 _"_ _Of course, mother's favorite son has appeased her once again."_

His words had been bitter and had taken her by surprise.

Perhaps Astrid had wrongly assumed Niklaus had a good relationship with all of his siblings, of course siblings bickered, but something in Niklaus' tone told her it was more than sibling rivalry.

He almost seemed envious of Finn, perhaps for being Esther's favorite child.

Niklaus' relationship with Finn seemed to be the complete opposite of his relationship with Kol.

The two brothers were more alike than they wanted to admit, meaning the two often squabbled and teased each other yet the two clearly cared deeply for each other.

Picking up the pail that laid by the door, Astrid glanced back at Niklaus. He was still soundly asleep, his chest rising and falling peacefully, signifying he was in a deep slumber.

Moving his arm out, Niklaus pushed the furs back slightly, the pushed back firs now revealing a crimson stain on the bed lining.

Despite the excessive amount of wine she had attempted to drown her nerves and sorrows in after dancing with Niklaus, Astrid could vividly recall of what had happened in her marriage bed.

Regardless of the initial pain, the whole thing hadn't been completely unpleasant, and some parts dare she say it, gave her a fluttering pleasure at the bottom of her stomach.

Niklaus had been nothing but chivalrous, making Astrid feel as comfortable as possible throughout.

The most mortifying part of the entire night had to be the fact the village elder and two witnesses had been standing outside the longhouse, ears pressed against the door to make sure the two consummated their marriage.

Without another glance at her sleeping husband, Astrid picked the empty pail up between her fingers and left the longhouse.

As she walked towards the rural trail towards the stream, Astrid could feel the stares on her, the whispers, but she would not let it affect her.

With her head held high, Astrid made sure she wasn't wincing as an arm looped through hers. "Just the person I was looking for, darling."

Turning to look at Kol, Astrid continued to walk, leading him to the stream with her. "Oh no, that sounds like trouble."

Kol grinned proudly, seemingly in agreement with her observation.

"You know me too well darling!" He exclaimed before he silently lead her towards the stream, pulling on her arm to speed her up.

Astrid raised a brow, but made no comment when they reached the stream, Kol quickly dropping to lounge on the large boulder while Astrid began filling up her pail with water.

"So is there a reason you needed me?" She asked.

The faint sound of trickling water seemed to soothe him, his eyes taking in the sight of the strong running stream. "You could say that."

Astrid hummed in agreement, moving the pail from the water once it was full, yet Kol was still to make a comment.

Peering down at him, Astrid sent him a strained smile. "Well are you going to or not? Because I have many things to do and I'm already late as it is and I need to get back to the house before Nik wakes up."

Kol's playful grin dropped at her words.

"Kol-"

He waved his hand nonchalantly, shrugging it off. "Don't worry about it darling, I'm sure you've got a lot to do."

"My mother wanted me to invite you and Nik to dinner tomorrow night, she wanted to get to know her new daughter, I suppose." He informed her.

Astrid raised a brow. "And you dragged me into the woodlands to tell me this?"

"That's not all I want to talk about." Kol admitted.

She motioned for him to go on. "I wanted to check you were okay, after yesterday… After last night."

His tone was soft and cautious, was he worried Niklaus had hurt her? "It was fine, Kol. Your brother was very gentle." She reasoned, trying to comfort his worries.

"Good to know, darling. The last thing I would want is anyone hurting you." He admitted softly as a smile spread across her lips.

Placing her hand atop of his in a friendly manner, she sent him a dazzling grin. "You, Kol, are going to make one girl very lucky one day. Well, when you settle down that is." She teased.

Kol just smiled. "Maybe I've found her."

"Well, she's very lucky!"

"That she is."

 **…**

Warily eyeing her husband, Esther watched as Astrid remerged from pathway to the stream, a pail of water in one hand as she happily chatted to Kol.

Clearly the pail was heavy, yet Astrid didn't show it nor was she complaining. Esther couldn't imagine Tatia Petrova doing such chores.

"She seems too good for the boy. Too pretty. Too useful." Mikael complained, his eyes shamelessly taking in the sight of Astrid in her emerald dress that pinched in at the waist.

Without so much as mentioning her husband's wandering eye, Esther nodded. "Perhaps, but it was Sigrid's request." She responded quietly.

Mikael grunted, shaking his head, his hand twitching to the knife on his belt at the thought of Niklaus. "Ah yes. What a foolish woman. She could have had the girl wed Finn or Elijah."

"You know Finn is still mourning the loss of Aslaug, and Elijah is courting Tatia Petrova. You know how strong willed he can be." Esther admitted, her nose turning at the thought of Tatia.

Letting out a laugh, Mikael took a seat at the table, picking up his horn of water before responding. "Ah yes, Elijah wants to wed the widow with a child and Finn is a widow himself. This is not what I wanted for my sons."

At the mention of Finn being a widow, Esther swallowed before nodding. "Yes, but the gods act in strange ways, husband."

"Perhaps this is all a trick from the mischievous Loki, giving my weakling son the best of the lot." Mikael snarled, his eyes darting to the ceiling, as if Loki himself would appear with a teasing grin.

Moving away from the window, Esther took a step towards her husband, her hand landing on his tense shoulder. "We should have pushed harder for her to marry Finn or Elijah, or even Kol. Not that damned boy." He continued.

Esther sighed, her fingers beginning to knead the tense muscles in his shoulder. "Something tells me that Sigrid wanted Astrid to marry Niklaus for a reason." She admitted.

"And what reason would that be, wife? Why would she want a spineless, pathetic boy to marry her beautiful daughter?" Mikael questioned spitefully.

Biting her lip, Esther frowned. "I'm not sure, but I want to know why."

There had to be a reason why Sigrid wanted Niklaus to marry Astrid, and the reason why was unknown to Esther.

Why marry the third born son when both Elijah and Finn weren't married. There was something Sigrid was not telling them, and Esther would figure it out.

* * *

 **Bit of Kol and Astrid for all of you guys who are shipping them. I didn't write the bedding ceremony because I cannot write smut and the attempt would be beyond painful.**


	7. Chapter 7

**999 A.D**

days had passed since the day of her wedding, and dare she say it, but so far things seemed to be going well between herself and Niklaus.

Of course they weren't going to suddenly fall in love, but Astrid could appreciate him trying to get to know her, and it only seemed fair to return his gesture.

It seemed they had more in common than what they had assumed. Niklaus held a great interesting for all things creative, he enjoyed carving sculptures out of wood and even sketching on the walls of the caves.

He had even shown her deep in the caves where he had sketched the names of his family. It had been a nice gesture to sketch her name beside his too.

Niklaus had even showed her his talent with the bow and arrow, hitting the target pinned to the tree in the middle.

The way he had held the bow seemed natural to him, he hadn't been concentrating too much as his attention had been on Astrid, and yet he still managed to hit the center.

"You need to widen your feet." Niklaus' breath tickled her neck as his large hands guided her into the correct stance.

Standing up-right with her feet finally shoulder width apart, the heavy bow felt clumsy in Astrid's grip.

Niklaus had said that one day he would teach her to be a marksman, and today seemed to be that day.

She had expected the bow to be lighter, simply holding it up was hurting her arms, but fortunately Niklaus was a patient teacher.

Soft hands gently adjusting her tight grip on the bow.

"Relax your grip a bit." He instructed gently.

Once her grip was as relaxed as it could be, what with her nerves, Niklaus chucked.

"I'm impressed you can hold it up, with those arms." He teased knowingly, recalling their first encounter, perhaps she would channel the determination she had used to carry the pile of water back to her house.

Her clammy hands instantly relaxed on the bow arrow as she raised a challenging brow at her husband. "Please, it's hardly heavy." She bluffed, making Niklaus laugh.

She liked that sound.

Without responding, Niklaus placed the arrow in position and guided her fingers so the string sat between the crease of her last fingers.

Lowering his lips to her ear, his arms twisted comfortably around her waist, they almost seemed natural wrapped around her. "Now, to draw you need to pull the string back using your back muscles."

Astrid nodded, ignoring his soft touch as she pulled the string back till the string almost touched her nose and lips.

"That's it." He praised, she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Now, look at the target-"

Her gaze drifted to the tree where a carved target hung, dents from the sharpened arrow heads littered its surface. "Now look at the arrow and align it with where you want it to land. Then when you're ready, relax your grip on the string and allow your fingers to slide back. "

As if he sensed her hesitance, Niklaus leaned down, his lips brushing against the exposed skin of her neck. "You can do it."

Trying to ignore the many thoughts that ran through her mind, Astrid let go of the arrow, letting out a breath as she watched it fly towards the target, landing on the edge of the last circle.

Her shoulders slumped in defeat as Niklaus grinned proudly, however, before he could say anything, clapping cut him off.

Leaning the bow against the tree stump, Astrid broke away from Niklaus' embrace to see Kol stood behind her, a grin on his face as he applauded her. "Very good darling."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "I barely hit the target, it was right on the edge."

Shaking his head, Niklaus moved to her side, his arm once again twisting round her waist, Kol's grin falling at the intimate gesture. "When I first shot an arrow I didn't even hit the target or the tree." Niklaus comforted her, his blue eyes soft and full of light.

"Yeah, you should have seen, darling. Very pathetic. He hit the mud." Kol teased as Niklaus tensed, rolling his eyes at his younger brother.

Glancing between the two, Astrid couldn't help but feel the air change around her, hostility lurked. "Like you were much better, you couldn't hit the target for ages- tell me, brother. How long did it take you?" Niklaus teased.

As much as Kol enjoyed teasing and humiliating those around him, Astrid had quickly discovered he didn't like being teased himself.

With a scowl on his face, Kol leaned against the tree stump. "Shut up, Nik!"

Deciding to swiftly change the subject, Astrid sent Kol a small smile. "Kol, did your mother wish for me to bring anything for supper tonight? I was thinking of bringing some bread rolls my mother made for me and Nik."

He frowned at the nickname. "Yes, that sounds lovely, darling. I'll see you tonight."

With that, Kol turned on his heel. Rolling his eyes, Niklaus sighed. "I cannot wait."

Turning to the man who was officially her husband, Astrid frowned. "You are not excited?"

"To see Mikael? Not particularly."

 ** **...****

Astrid's nose twitched as soon as she entered the house, a strong fresh scent overwhelming her senses. Sat in her chair with a horn of water in her hand, Sigrid had yet to notice her daughter's presence as she stared at the burning sage.

"What in the gods is that smell?" Astrid complained as she took a seat in the chair beside her mother, eyeing the burning herb distastefully.

When her mother didn't respond, Astrid placed a hand on her mother's arm, making the woman jolt and snap out of whatever trance she had been in. "Mother, is everything alright?"

Sigrid nodded, shaking her head as she sent her daughter a smile before taking a sip of her water. "Sorry, child. I seem to have spaced out, It's nice for you to visit, by the looks of things, marriage seems to be treating you well." She commented.

Her daughter looked healthy enough, her skin was glowing and there was no discomfort when she walked, nor was there any visible bruising. Sigrid was glad of this.

"Yes, Nik has been very kind." Astrid admitted, surprised by her mother's comment.

Turning her gaze to the burning herb, Astrid arched a brow at her mother. She had never done this before, it seemed very out of character for Sigrid. "What's with the burning herb?"

"It's sage." Sigrid corrected.

"What's with the burning sage?" Astrid counteracted.

Shrugging her shoulders, Sigrid underplayed the situation, taking another sip of her water. "It cleanses the soul, Ayana informed me." Sigrid finally responded.

Furrowing her brows together, Astrid frowned. "Why would you- mother, is something up?"

Before she could respond, the longhouse door flew open, a panting Tatia Petrova in the doorway. She seemed to be out of breath, almost as if she had ran to the house.

Astrid and Sigrid rose to their feet in surprise, Sigrid narrowing her eyes at the sudden intruder. "Is there a reason you ran into my house, uninvited, _girl_?"

Nodding, Tatia seemed to have caught her breath. "Ayana said you could help me, she said you could s-" Tatia's rushed words were quickly silenced by her mother's sharp tone.

"There is nothing here for you, girl. Ayana doesn't know what she's talking about. Now, leave my property before I make you."

Disappointment was evident on Tatia's pretty features as her lips parted. "But-"

Sigrid took a threatening step towards the woman, cold blue eyes glaring at Tatia. "Do I need to repeat myself, harlot. Now, be gone."

Hesitating, Tatia's doe eyes flickered to Astrid before she swiftly left the cottage, leaving the door wide open. Sigrid let out a low chuckle, shaking her head as she moved to close the door.

"The nerve of that girl."

Frowning, Astrid took no notice of the comment as she moved to stand beside her mother. "Mother, what was-"

"Enough of this, it's getting silly. I won't discuss this any further. Now, do you still want the bread I made for you, I heard you are dinning with the Mikaelson's tonight." Sigrid commented, motioning to the covered basket that contained freshly baked rolls of bread.

Astrid nodded before Sigrid gently placed the basket in Astrid's arms. "Yes please, mother. Everyone knows you bake the best bread in the village, even the bakers!"

Smiling at her daughter's compliment, Sigrid nodded before her lips straightened into a serious frown. "Be careful tonight, okay child?"

Not knowing what to say, Astrid just nodded.

* * *

 ** _If you'd like more, please review:)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**999 A.D**

The roast rabbit stew Esther had cooked was beyond delicious, though l the company wasn't as appealing, unfortunately.

As she spooned the steaming stew into her mouth, Astrid was well aware of Mikael's lecherous gaze on her. She was regretting her decision to wear such a tight-fitting gown.

Sending a polite smile to her mother-in-law, Astrid spoke up. "The stew is lovely, Esther. You'll have to give me the recipe."

Beaming at the compliment, Esther quickly recovered, shrugging nonchalantly. "Kol was the one who hunted the rabbits, without him I wouldn't have been able to make the stew." She responded humbly.

Kol, who sat opposite her grinned proudly, his elbows resting on the table as he leaned forward. "Told you my aim was good, darling."

Seated around the long, oak table, Astrid was surrounded by the Mikaelson clan. At the head of the table, Mikael sat, his inquisitive dark eyes making Astrid feel uneasy, not that Esther- who sat obediently to his right, seemed to notice.

All of Niklaus' siblings were in attendance, even little Henrik who was beginning to yawn and rub his eyes tiredly.

Sat by her side, Niklaus was resting a hand on her thigh, his touch indicating his need for comfort and support.

Although Niklaus had never admitted to her, Astrid had suspected Mikael had somehow hurt him. The subject of his father was a delicate one which would usually change rather quickly.

But Astrid was no fool, she had seen the faded scars that marred the fair skin of his back.

If he hadn't been so anxious, Astrid supposed Nik would have rolled his eyes at Kol's poised attitude.

"She's right, mother. This must be the best stew yet." Rebekah piped up, fluttering her eyes prettily as she scooped the stew onto her spoon.

Kol simply snorted, shaking his head at the comment. "Anything's better than cabbage soup." He responded, his nose twitching in distaste at the dish they would usually eat throughout winter.

Instead of channelling any aggression, Mikael let out a laugh, banging his fist against the table. Bewildered glances were discreetly exchanged around the table.

Poor Henrik jolted in surprise at the booming sound of his father's laughter before Rebekah placed a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder.

Noticing the small gesture, Astrid frowned, it seemed they were all afraid of Mikael. "You are right, son."

"I am?" Kol murmured quietly, however, Mikael didn't seem to hear him as he turned his attention to Astrid.

Leaning forward, Mikael took a sip of his ale before his dark eyes met hers. "Tell me, girl. How is marriage treating you? Is Niklaus satisfying your needs." His tone was sharp and intruding.

Feeling her husband stiffen beside her, Astrid placed her hand atop of his. "Very well, Sir. Your son is a true gentleman."

Mikael let out a laugh, ignoring Esther's worried gaze as he placed the horn back on the table.

"That weakling, a gentleman. Ha!"

Silence befell the table, Astrid's brows furrowing as she glanced around her. It seemed all of Niklaus' siblings were looking at their feet, nervously biting their lips while Esther placed a hand on her husband's arm, which he quickly shrugged off.

"Husband, let's not ruin a lovely night." Esther pleaded uselessly.

Niklaus had yet to meet Astrid's gaze, her fingers tightening over his. "Yes, a gentleman. I wish I could say the same for you." The comment slipped from her lips before she could prevent it.

Tension filled the air as Astrid felt multiple eyes land on her, Rebekah's were wide with fear, her lips parted as she pleadingly glanced between Astrid and her mother.

Kol struggled to meet her gaze, his brows raised in surprise as he nervously peered at his father.

Standing abruptly from his seat, Mikael's chair hauntingly scraped against the floor as he scowled. "You dare speak to me with such tone, girl!"

Keeping her cool, Astrid somehow managed to channel her inner-Sigrid as she met the eyes of Mikael. They were bedarkened, stormy with anger and fury.

"Do I need to repeat myself, Sir?"

"Astrid-" Niklaus quietly interrupted, shaking his head as he shrank under Mikael's fiery gaze.

Little Henrik seemed to be trembling, his hand reaching to tug on Elijah's sleeve as he curled into his brother, seeking comfort.

"I will say one thing, girl. You are stronger than my son, not that it would take much. You need to tame the damn girl, boy." His words were spiteful as he turned to Esther. "I'll be at the tavern, wife."

As Mikael turned on his heel to leave the house, slamming the door behind him as he went, Astrid swiftly turned to the table, plastering a smile on her face. "As I was saying, it truly is a wonderful stew."

Kol seemed to have recovered from his shock, shaking his head as he battled the small smile that threatened to rise. "Oh, darling."

From his seat beside Rebekah, Henrik smiled shyly, his cheeks flushing pink when he met Astrid's gaze. "That was something else."

Fiddling with the sleeves of her gown, Rebekah seemed lost for words, while Elijah was looking Astrid with admiration. No one had ever stood up to Mikael.

"You are a very brave woman." Finn uttered quietly, his gaze never leaving the door where his father had retreated.

Esther remained quiet as Niklaus turned to Astrid, frowning. "You shouldn't have done that." He uttered quietly, concern marring his handsome features.

Turning to her husband in surprise, Astrid furrowed her brows. "Excuse me?"

"You shouldn't have spoken to him like that."

Fury pulsed through her veins, was Niklaus really concerned about his pride at that very moment? "He shouldn't have spoken about you like that." Astrid snapped, shaking her head as she pushed Niklaus' hand from her thigh.

"His words are nothing but poison, I have no concern for them. I do not want him hurting you." Niklaus' words were hushed, as if to prevent his mother from overhearing.

Astrid's anger seemed to melt away, her gaze softening as she sent him a small smile. "He won't hurt me."

Before Niklaus could respond, Esther cleared her throat, meeting Astrid's gaze. "You are like your mother in many ways."

Beaming at the words, Astrid smiled. "I could not pray for a better compliment."

"I didn't mean it as a compliment, dear."

Astrid's smile dropped as Kol let out a whistle. "Bit of a low blow, mother."

"Quiet Kol." Esther ordered, ignoring her son's glare as she turned her attention to Astrid. "Your mother was the same. She still is. Too strong willed for her own good. You should be careful, it will get you into a lot of trouble one day. Perhaps gravely trouble."

Before Astrid could respond, Niklaus quickly spoke up, his eyes narrowed. "Mother, I think you should watch your words around my wife. I think your forgetting Sigrid is a mighty shieldmaiden."

Elijah nodded, clearing his throat uncomfortably. "Niklaus is right, mother."

Shaking her head, the smile never fell from Esther's lips. "Perhaps you're right, it seems the ale has gone straight to my head. Forgive me, Astrid-"

Pushing herself away from the table, Esther tucked her chair in. "- I think I should retire to bed, good night."

With that, Esther walked down to the other side of the longhouse, closing a curtain behind her as Kol chuckled. "Well, that went well!" Kol exclaimed cheerily.

"Shut up call." All of them, but little Henrik chorused.

Henrik let out a laugh at this, causing Kol to stick his tongue out childishly at him.

"Well, he's not wrong." Astrid smiled, shaking her head in amusement.

 ** **...****

Staring at the horn of ale in her hand, Sigrid's grip tightened, her eyes narrowed as she cursed Ayana. How could she be so foolish as to send that girl to her house? How imprudent had the girl been running inside her house, to invite herself in and expect Sigrid to help her?

She would be having words with the witch next time she saw her, that would be the last time she would help Ayana.

Sigrid saw Ayana sharing her gift as a betrayal, and Odin knows she didn't do well with traitors. Sigrid saw it fit to give the witch one warning, but should she even go near herself or her daughter, there would be dire consequences.

Her sweet Astrid. Her sweet, stubborn daughter was not a fool. She had known something was off, but had soon stopped asking when she had raised her voice.

With a sigh, Sigrid placed the horn down and walked towards the bowl of water on the table. It was freshly boiled, just as she required.

Removing the curved blade from the sheath on her belt, Sigrid raised her hand above the bowl. With a sudden incision, blood poured from her hand into the hot water.

* * *

 **Please review if you would like me to continue :)**

 **I appreciate all the reviews you guys have been leaving!**


	9. Chapter 9

**1000 A.D**

It was bewildering to think ten whole moons had passed since the day of their wedding, time seemed to be ticking by at an exhilarated pace.

Humming a hearty ode under her breath, Astrid absent-mindedly placed the rolls of the freshly baked bread in the basket, flouncing round the kitchen at a pace a pregnant woman wouldn't normally use.

Once all the hot rolls were placed securely in the wicker basket, Astrid leaned against the wooden chair, her hand falling to the prominent swell of her stomach, a smile gracing her lips.

As soon as she had missed her moon blood, Astrid had gone to see Esther, who had confirmed Astrid's hopeful expectation. She was with child.

Now approaching the end of her pregnancy, Astrid was almost nine moons along, and though the concept of birth worried her, she was excited that herself and Niklaus would soon meet their little one.

It was strange for Astrid to look back at the time she hadn't wanted to marry Niklaus, however, now she cared deeply for him, she even loved him.

The announcement of her being with child had brought them closer than ever, Niklaus had vowed not to become his father, he would never raise a hand to his child.

Placing the basket of bread on her hip, Astrid made her way out the house, swiftly closing the door behind her.

As soon as she walked through the bustling courtyard, Kol spotted her, his brows furrowed before he quickly rushed forward, snatching the basket from her. "Hey!"

Kol shrugged, holding the basket in his arms. "I believe someone told you to take it easy."

Shaking her head, Astrid snorted. "Are you going to tell tales to your mother? Hmmm. Oh, Kol, you've changed." She teased, making him grin.

"Well, what can I say. I see a damsel in distress, I like to swoop in!" Kol responded cheerily making her giggle.

Before either Kol or Astrid could make another comment, Niklaus approached them from behind, abruptly snatching the basket from Kol's grip. "I can help my wife, thank you Kol." Nik's tone was sharp.

Scowling, Kol nodded. "Very well, take it easy Astrid. And before I go, I must say, pregnancy makes you look ravishing." Sending his brother a smirk, Kol quickly rushed away before Nik could chase after him.

Sighing, Astrid turned to Niklaus, shaking her head in disbelief. This had been happening a lot lately, ever since she fell pregnant, Niklaus had become extremely protective, especially around Kol.

She was well aware that Nik disapproved of her relationship with Kol, but he was her friend.

"You didn't need to do that." Astrid commented quietly as they began making their way towards her mother's house.

Niklaus glare shifted from Kol's retreating figure before landing on Astrid, blue eyes softening at the frown on her face. "He was being kind." Astrid added.

"Kol's not kind to anyone unless there's something in it for him." Nik commented darkly, shaking his head.

Frowning, Astrid's hands fell by her side as she watched her feet. "That's not true."

"Isn't it?" Nik snorted, clutching the basket tighter.

"It's not! He is my friend."

"Does he know that?"

Whirling towards her husband, Astrid's lips parted in surprise, her eyes narrowed as she reached out to grasp his arm, preventing him from walking any further. "He is my friend, Nik. You are my husband, you are supposed to trust me."

Struggling to meet her gaze, Nik frowned. "I do trust you. It's him I don't trust."

Knowing how stubborn her husband was, Astrid reached up, her soft fingers cupping Niklaus' cheek. "Then trust me. I love you."

His cold blue eyes seemed to melt away as he smiled. "I love you too."

"You know, I forgot to tell you how beautiful you look this morning." Niklaus continued, enjoying the small flush that rose to her cheeks.

Playing with the sleeves of her ivory gown, Astrid rolled her eyes. "I do not feel it, I feel giant."

Nik rolled his eyes at this, shaking his head as a hand landed on the evident swell of her stomach. "You look ravishing."

As his fingers gently stroked over her covered up stomach, Astrid let out a chuckle when a firm kick was landed on Nik's hand. "It seems someone agrees with me too." Niklaus bragged, making Astrid giggle.

"Yes, yes. Very good, now, we better hurry and get this bread to my mothers. You know how she gets."

With that, Astrid ushered Niklaus to continue walking, his free hand linking with hers, fingers intertwined lovingly, neither noticing the figure of a frowning Tatia Petrova stood by the old white oak tree.

 ** **...****

Although surprised, Astrid allowed her mother to forcefully push her down into the chair, brows furrowed as she watched her mother in confusion. The basket of bread was left abandoned on the wooden table as Sigrid quickly sat opposite her daughter, clasping her hand tightly between hers.

Desperation swirled around in Sigrid's frightened blue iris', sharp nails digging into Astrid's palm. Her mother was usually so calm and collected, something had really alarmed her.

Since Tatia Petrova had stormed into her mother's house, Sigrid's strange mood had subsided, her mother had grown back into the cold and void woman she usually was.

But today, Astrid didn't recognize the woman sitting across from her.

Leaning forward to place a hand over her mother's, Astrid frowned. "Mother, something is wrong. Just tell me."

Sigrid swallowed, struggling to meet Astrid's eyes as she bowed her head. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry child."

"Sorry? Sorry for what mother?"

Her mother had done many things to her, she had punished her by making her clean the stables out in the middle of winter, she had been a mere girl at the time and had been caught playing with Sigrid's shield.

Astrid had to be taken to the Esther in the morning, who had expected the girl to die from pneumonia developed from the cold.

She could also recall the countless amount of times Sigrid had struck her, for talking back to her mother and for not doing what she had been told, Sigrid had not been afraid of discipline.

But why would her mother apologize now? Why not at the time?

Squeezing her hand to get her attention, Astrid jumped when her mother's head lulled back, eyes flashing a milky white as she let out a loud wheeze.

The sound similar to that of someone struggling to breath.

Jolting up from her chair, Astrid softly gripped her mother's shoulders, shaking them to try and snap her out of whatever trance she was in.

"Mother?! Mother!?" Astrid called relentlessly, now shaking her mother roughly as a gut wrenching feeling settled in the pit of her stomach.

Letting out a shaky breath, Sigrid jumped, hands resting over Astrid's as her eyes faded from the melancholy white to the vibrant blue Astrid was so used to seeing.

"Mother? What was that? I'll go and get Esther, she can help-" Before Astrid could finish the words that seemed to rush out of her lips, Sigrid gripped her hand tightly, shaking her head.

Leaning into her daughter, Sigrid moved her lips to Astrid's ear, lowering her tone to a barely audible whisper.

"It shall be then, when the mark of the one becomes the mark of many, a crimson river shall bring forth the dawn of evil and the age of death." Her mother's words were haunting, her words full of anguish as her hands began to tremble before she fell forward, eyes rolling back as Astrid let out a horrified scream.

 ** **...****

Returning to the cottage, Niklaus smiled when his sister caught up with him, a big grin on her face as she linked her arm through his. "Nik! How is Astrid and the babe?! I didn't catch her this morning." Rebekah's lips curled into a soft pout.

It was no secret Rebekah was rather fond of his wife, the two had forged a close friendship and Rebekah was extremely excited to become an aunt.

"She's fine, Bekah. And so is the babe." Niklaus informed his sister, shaking his head in amusement. "-As I tell you every day." He teased.

Her cheeks tinged pink as she let go of his arm, jabbing him painlessly in the stomach with her elbow. "Hush! I was only checking she was okay!" Rebekah whined, making Niklaus let out a laugh.

"Anyways, I better be off. I promised to meet someone by the market." Rebekah exclaimed, her eyes twinkling at the thought as she instinctively reached up to flatten her hair.

Raising a brow at this, Niklaus eyed his sister suspiciously. "A friend?"

Nodding innocently, Rebekah leaned up to place a kiss on her brother's cheek, bidding him a farewell before rushing off in the direction of the market.

Shaking his head at her antics, Niklaus smiled, did his sister think he was a fool?

Rebekah was always daydreaming about boys and marriage, perhaps she had finally found someone she deemed good enough for her.

And though Bekah might have thought that this man was good enough for her, Niklaus knew no one was good enough for his precious sister.

"She's very lovely, isn't she." Tatia Petrova's voice rang out from beside him.

Turning to the pretty brunette he had once held a flame for, Niklaus was surprised to see her away from Elijah's side. Though it was her comment that astonished him the most, clearly she didn't have any quarrels about lying to his face.

It was well known that Rebekah hated the brunette, she would use any opportunity to complain about Tatia, wherever that was behind her back or to Tatia's face.

The feeling was clearly mutual between the two girls.

"Yes, she is." He kept his reply short and continued walking, hoping Tatia would get the hint and find someone else to bother.

Keeping up with his long strides, Tatia smiled prettily. "How is your wife? She must be very close to giving birth now. Hopefully nothing tragic happens, labor can be very difficult, especially for younger women like herself-"

Tatia let out a surprised gasp as she was sharply pinned against the tree by the sleeves of her dress, Niklaus scowled as hot blood coursed through his veins, fingers twitching in rage when his darkened eyes met hers.

The primal instinct deep within him urged him to protect his wife and offspring.

"Niklaus-" Tatia breathed out, though he hadn't hurt her, he clearly had caught her off guard.

"Don't talk about my wife like that."

He quickly let go of her, his arms falling to his side as she slumped against the tree, crossing her arms.

For a moment, Tatia could have sworn she saw a flash of amber in his eyes, but quickly dismissed the thought, it must have been a trick of the light.

"I meant no disrespect, I just came to warn you."

He raised a brow at this. "Warn me?"

"Of your wife's intentions."

Shaking his head, Niklaus turned on his heel, he didn't want to listen to her filth. He had kept away from Tatia for this very reason.

Niklaus had soon come to see that Tatia wanted things she couldn't have, she hadn't wanted him when he desired to court her, but when he was happily wed she wished to have him.

"Niklaus wait!" She quickly hurried to his side, holding the bottom of her dress as she grabbed his arm. "You haven't noticed her strange relationship with your younger brother? The way Kol speaks to her?"

Niklaus froze, eyes dangerously cold as he met Tatia's gaze.

"What are you saying?" He asked darkly.

"I'm saying that your wife has been unfaithful with your brother. Surely you have seen these signs. Oh my poor, poor Niklaus." Her hand caressed his cheek and for a moment, Tatia was convinced she saw that familiar yellow tint once again in his iris'.


	10. Chapter 10

**1000 A.C**

Flickering her concerned gaze from her mother to Esther, Astrid leaned forward, placing a reassuring hand on her mother's shoulder.

Clearly uncomfortable with the attention and immediate affection she was heavily receiving from her daughter, Sigrid swatted Astrid's hand away, rolling her shoulders tensely.

Glassy, red rimmed iris' glared heatedly into Esther's.

"I said I was fine, there's no need for all this fuss!" Sigrid complained.

Carelessly disregarding her mother's comment, Astrid turned to Esther, arching a brow.

"Everything seems okay- normal?" Astrid asked quietly.

Sigrid let out a loud scoff, throwing her hands in the air in annoyance. "You don't need to talk about me like I'm not here. I'm not some diseased cattle that needs to be slaughtered."

Slouching back against the harsh wooden back of the chair, Sigrid payed little attention to the blanket that Astrid had wrapped around her shoulders, the thick furs sliding down in retaliation to the sudden movement.

The corners of Esther's lips perked up in amusement.

"Well her attitude is still intact, which is always a good sign." Esther commented.

Sigrid grumpily sent the woman a glare. "Yes, yes, very well. Is that all? Have you just come here to trade petty insults?"

Ignoring Sigrid's bitter words, Esther leaned forward, placing a hand on Astrid's shoulder, sending her a half-hearted warm smile.

"Was there anything else?"

Astrid's mind drifted back to the alarming shade of alabaster her mother's eyes had so suddenly flashed, followed by the sharp words that clearly had a deeper meaning.

The whole situation was memorable to say the least, and it had shaken Astrid up to the core.

Deciding to confine in her mother-in-law, Astrid moistened her lips, her tongue gliding across her bottom lip.

"Before she passed out, her eyes turned white and- and she said something."

Raising a brow, Esther leaned in slightly, while Sigrid's expression was unreadable. "What did she say?"

The warm smile that had once rested on Esther's lips faded into a pointed (and clearly painted) grimace.

Hand moving to rest comfortably on her stomach, Astrid tried to steady her nerves, anxiously meeting Esther's inquisitive hazel gaze.

"She said ' _It shall be then, when the mark of the one becomes the mark of many, a crimson river shall bring forth the dawn of evil and the age of death_ '." Astrid recited, the words having been scorned into her mind.

Sigrid waved a nonchalant hand in the air, an uninterested expression on her face as she dismissed her daughters concerns.

"I was confused, I'm sure it was nothing to worry about, child. Now, if you excuse me, I'd like to get some rest. It's been a tiring day."

Her mother quickly intervened, shaking her head frivolously, though Sigrid didn't shrink under Esther's suspicious glance.

Humming in response, Esther turned, beginning to gather up her tools, placing them in her wicker basket, with Esther's back turned, Sigrid received a sharp look from her heavily pregnant daughter.

Once she had gathered up all her medical instruments and jars of herbs, and had securely placed them in the carrier, Esther politely nodded at Astrid and Sigrid.

"Very well, if you feel unwell, you know where I am, Sigrid."

Placing the basket in her arms, Esther silently turned on her heel, exiting the longhouse without a further comment, leaving the mother and daughter in a beyond tense silence.

Annoyance was present on her daughters pretty features, her lips curved into a frown as Sigrid struggled to meet her daughters eyes.

At the sight of her mother's cold azure eyes flickering down to the floor, Astrid released a sigh, her harsh gaze softening as she once again placed a hand on her mother's bony shoulder.

"Would you like me to stay the night? I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone when you are unwell."

Batting the concern away with a flick of her wrist, Sigrid swiftly shook her head. "Nonsense, I'm fine. You should get home before it gets dark."

 **...**

Heavy sobs smothered by thick furs radiated through the longhouse, the atmosphere fragile.

Turning to Kol questioningly, Astrid rolled her eyes when the young man helplessly shrugged his shoulders at her, pointing in the direction to Rebekah's shared bedroom.

With Esther away consulting with Ayana over private matters, Kol had been unsure of who to bring to speak to his sister.

Usually his mother would deal with Rebekah when she was upset, and afterwards Nik would bring her some flowers or a present of some kind, but Kol wasn't Nik and he certainly wasn't his mother.

He didn't do well with dealing with emotions and feelings, girls crying just made him uncomfortable if anything.

But this wasn't _any_ village girl he was talking about, this was Rebekah, his spoiled baby sister who he enjoyed teasing and provoking.

Though it was clear at that moment, Bekah didn't need him poking fun at her, she needed a womanly presence to cheer her up.

As soon as Astrid had turned her back to glance in the guided direction, Kol quietly backed away, no doubt leaving her to deal with the situation he clearly felt was out of his depths.

Twisting back round to face the empty spot that Kol had previously been occupying, Astrid rolled her eyes.

 _'Oh Great'_ , he'd left her to deal with a situation she herself wasn't entirely comfortable with.

After a moment of hesitation, Astrid's fingers clutched the separating curtain, reminding herself that this was an emotional teenage girl she was dealing with, not a wolf man.

Gathering up her courage and pushing away any unpleasant feelings, Astrid wrenched the curtain over, her eyes immediately landing on the petite figure buried under the covers.

A mop of blonde curls stuck out the top as Astrid forced her feet to comply, moving to sit beside Rebekah.

At the sudden dip of the furs, the blonde stilled tensely, however, she soon settled when a soft hand stroked the knot of blonde hair peeking out from under the covers.

"Bekah. What's wrong?" Her tone was soft and wary.

Astrid wasn't the best at comforting those in distress, a mannerism she had clearly inherited from her mother.

After all, Sigrid had never comforted Astrid when she was upset, she had always told her daughter that warriors didn't show their weaknesses, even when Astrid had been a mere child.

Her mother's strong voice rang through Astrid's mind, _'warriors don't show their hearts until the axe reveals it'_ Sigrid had harshly informed her after finding a four-year-old Astrid crying.

She had been teased and pushed over by some of the villages older boys, however, Sigrid hadn't cared too much about that, she had been more concerned that her daughter was openly sobbing for all those in the village to see.

But this was Rebekah. Sweet, innocent and naïve Rebekah, and Astrid certainly wasn't her mother.

Astrid was snapped out of her thoughts when Rebekah, at the sound of her friend's voice, pushed the covers away, revealing puffy eyes and red, wet cheeks.

"I- I- I was so stupid." She burst out into broken sobs, curling into Astrid's lap, not bothered about the brunettes large bump that was practically pressing against her cheek.

Stiffening at the sudden affectionate contact, Astrid swallowed before her fingers continued their calming motion of running through Rebekah's silky blonde locks. "You're not stupid, Bekah." Astrid argued.

Shaking her head rapidly, Rebekah let out another noisy wail. "You don't understand Astrid!"

"Then make me understand, I won't judge you."

The blonde seemed hesitant, reaching up to clumsily wipe her tears away before she shifted so she could meet Astrid's gaze. "Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"What-"

Bekah's pretty blue eyes watered as she looked up at Astrid through a fan of long wet lashes. "Please."

Nodding, Astrid rubbed Rebekah's back. "I promise."

Glancing towards the curtain, Rebekah lowered her voice to a whisper, obviously not wanting Kol to overhear.

Astrid could only hope he wasn't standing behind the curtain, ear pressed against the material, it was certainly something Kol would do.

"I thought he loved me." Rebekah's bottom lip trembled, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks like torrential rain.

"But turns out he just wanted one thing." She continued, burying her head into Astrid's lap.

Realization kicked in as Astrid suddenly understood the meaning behind Bekah's words.

Rebekah had given her innocence to a man, thinking he had loved her.

Astrid had always known Rebekah was naïve and had dreamed of falling in love, but the thought made her stomach churn uncomfortably.

The blonde's body trembled with each hearty sob as Astrid wrapped her arms around her, gently tugging her up so she could embrace her sister-in-law. "It'll be okay, Bekah. I promise."

"N-no it won't! If father finds out, if anyone finds out!" Her head rested comfortably in the crook of Astrid's neck.

The neckline of her sage gown was beginning to dampen from Rebekah's heavy flow of tears, but Astrid payed no attention to that.

Her gown was the last thing on her mind at that moment.

"They won't. I won't let them." Astrid argued fiercely.

If anyone found out Rebekah had lost her innocence before being wed her reputation would be tarnished, no matter how beautiful she was or what dowry was in her name.

No respectful man would wed a tainted bride.

"But- what if Godrick tells someone?!" Rebekah panicked, but Astrid quickly soothed her worries.

Godrick had been the handsome young man she had seen Bekah dancing with at her wedding, however, Astrid was sure that the man was not foolish enough to let word of what he and Rebekah had done.

Not with Rebekah having a fearsome father and four older brothers, as well as little Henrik.

"He won't, he wouldn't dare because of your brothers, because of your father. They would kill him. You needn't worry about Godrick."

The blonde's soft cries slowly faded into breathy hiccups. "Did he-"

Struggling to word her sentence, Astrid met Rebekah's confused gaze.

Taking Rebekah's hand in her own, Astrid gently placed it on her swollen stomach.

"Oh- no. He- he pulled out." Rebekah mumbled, her cheeks flushing pink with humiliation, though she didn't move her hand from Astrid's stomach.

Nodding, Astrid managed to mask her relief. At least Rebekah would not birth a bastard child.

"Good. Would you like to stay the night at mine and Nik's place?" Astrid questioned, fingers brushing through Rebekah's blonde curls.

"Would that be okay? Won't Nik mind?"

Astrid playfully rolled her eyes, sending Rebekah a toothy grin. "Never mind Nik. He can sleep in the spare cot for the night. You're my best friend, and I think after everything you've been through, we need to cheer you up." Astrid decided.

Not hiding her smile, Rebekah beamed at the idea.

"Like a girls night!" The made up phrase rolled easily off her tongue.

In fact Astrid quite liked it.

"Well, we are girls." Astrid teased, making Rebekah giggled.

Before either of them could say another word, the curtain was hastily opened, Kol standing there.

He was no longer supporting the uncomfortable grimace, instead his cheeky smirk was intact.

"Girls night? Whatever it is- I'm in!" He wiggled his eyebrows, making Astrid laugh and Rebekah scoff.

Sitting up, pulling away from Astrid's embrace, Rebekah quickly wiped her face with the sleeve of her gown, as if she hadn't wanted Kol to see her looking so vulnerable. "You're not a girl, Kol."

Pouting, Kol turned to Rebekah, holding a hand to his heart. "Does that mean my invite has been dissuaded?"

Gripping the cushion between her fingers, Rebekah grinned mischievously. "You were never invited anyways, idiot." She exclaimed before throwing the cushion and hitting Kol in the face.


	11. Chapter 11

**1000 A.C**

Tresses of chestnut spirals splayed across his chest, each glossy ringlet cascading down her bare shoulders as she pressed her cheek comfortably into the nape of his neck.

He had no idea how long they had been laid like that, Niklaus running his fingers down the curve of her pinched waist and widened hips.

With a tranquil smile on her flush, thin lips, Astrid's bright eyes met his, her vibrant iris' scrutinizing him.

She was no fool, she could feel the tension that resided in his broad shoulders, it had been there since she had brought Rebekah home the following night. Something was clearly occupying that complicated mind of his.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, her voice a brash contrast in the silent cottage, the only other sound being the low crackling of the fire.

His eyes drifted to the dying embers, ribbons of red and yellow desperately trying to spark a brighter hue.

Turning his divided attention to Astrid, his fingers never ceased their movement, continuing to caress her heavenly body as he tried to soothe her concerns.

"Nothing to worry about, I promise." He responded.

Despite all that Tatia said, despite knowing of Kol's apparent affection towards his wife, Niklaus wouldn't believe Tatia's poisonous words, even if the voice in the back of his head called him a fool for doing so.

He couldn't let Tatia slither her way into his head and mess up all that was good between himself and Astrid.

Tatia seemed to get a thrill out of mischief and mayhem, she enjoyed playing those around her as if it was all a foolish game. She wanted him to turn against Astrid and their child, she wanted him to pine over her, like he once had.

Believing his words, Astrid nodded, placing a warm kiss to his chest, just above his heart.

"Is this about last night?" She teased knowingly, a predatorial grin on her lips.

It was no secret that Niklaus hadn't been too pleased when Astrid had returned to the cottage with Rebekah in tow.

As soon as she had entered the house, Rebekah had carelessly flopped and laid out on their fur bed, a mischievous grin on her lips.

She had gleefully and rather quickly pointed out that she was staying the night and he would be sleeping in the spare cot, much to his annoyance.

Apparently the two were having what they had named 'a girl's night', whatever that meant.

When Astrid had retreated to the kitchen to fetch some wine for Rebekah and a hot drink of tea for herself, Rebekah had happily teased Nik about how he was only being grumpy because 'he wouldn't get any that night'.

As irritating as his little sister was, Nik could tell she had been upset, her big blue eyes rimmed an alarming red, though he felt no need to intervene and make the situation worse, as Astrid was clearly handling it.

When Astrid had returned with a horn of wine for Rebekah, which the blonde quickly gulped down, what with her usually only allowed one horn during special occasions, Nik had quietly retreated to the spare cot.

It had been the first night he hadn't slept beside his wife, he had missed her warmth and presence.

The cot had been harsh on his back, and Rebekah's obnoxious giggle had kept him awake till the early hours of the morning.

But at least his sister had left early in the morn, returning to her home and allowing Nik to crawl back into his bed with his wife. Although the two hadn't caught up on any sleep.

Shoving back the furs that clung to his perspired upper body, he chuckled, winding a muscular arm around her swollen stomach.

He often liked to caress her bump, feeling his son or daughter kick eagerly against his palm.

Fingertips danced delicately across the swollen skin.

Cheeks flushed, skin covered in a sheer layer of sweat and curls tousled and untameable, Niklaus had never seen his wife look so beautiful. "I think we've more than enough made up for last night." He chuckled.

"That we have." She chuckled, her mind thinking back to all that had happened that morning. It seemed her pregnancy made her insatiable, not that Niklaus seemed to mind.

Sapphire orbs landed on the rope necklace that hung around his neck. She often noticed Nik absent-mindedly holding the charm between his fingers when he was deep in thought.

Clearly, it had deep sentimental value, and now that she thought about it, Astrid had never seen him without it, even when he bathed.

Turning to lay on her side, chocolate curls splayed down the delicate arch of her back as she gazed down at her husband.

Curiosity sparked in those soulful eyes of hers as he met her gaze. "I've never seen you without it." She commented inquisitively.

Reaching up to tuck a brown tendril behind her ear, Niklaus smiled softly. "My mother gave me it as a boy. She said it would keep me safe, it would remind me that she would always be with me."

A soft smile spread across his wife's rosy lips, her fingers trailing across his chest as he slowly reached to unclasp the necklace.

Watching her husband with furrowed brows, Astrid could barely contain her surprise as he unwound the necklace from around his neck.

With a sudden gentleness, Niklaus reached forward, clasping the necklace securely around her neck, the metal charm falling a couple of inches short of her cleavage.

Admiring the view before him, Nik grinned, ignoring the sudden uneasy feeling that itched away at the back of his mind.

Thoughts of Kol and Astrid flooded through his mind like a bad memory replaying itself over and over again, however, his thoughts were eased by Astrid moving her hand so it rested above his heart.

Taking in the sight of his naked wearing the cherished necklace gifted to him by his mother, Niklaus grinned. "It looks better on you, my love."

Almost knowingly, Astrid leaned in, a catlike smile on her lips as she gently bumped her nose against his. "Is that just because I'm naked?"

He pretended to think about it, pursing his lips, making her giggle and nudge him in the stomach.

Turning her attention away from the handsome man beside her, Astrid frowned distastefully at the sunlight that streamed through the thin curtains.

It was no doubt mid-morning by now, perhaps even later. As much as she wanted to lay in bed with her husband all day, wrapped up in his secure embrace, she couldn't.

She had her household chores to complete, but more importantly, she needed to visit her mother.

Astrid knew her mother better than anyone and was well aware Sigrid could be dying and would dismiss help from those around her, she detested showing any sort of weakness, wherever it be physical or emotional.

Once she saw her mother well and about, her worries would be tremendously eased. Eyes flickering back to her husband, Astrid sighed. "We should get up. As much as I don't want to."

Pouting, Nik lowered his lips to her sore breasts, fingers running up and down the outline of her hips.

Voice muffled, Nik spoke up, not moving his lips from her bare chest. "Who says we have to? Let's just stay here all day." He tried to convince her.

And as much as she wanted to yield- and she really, _really_ wanted to yield, she knew she had to check on her mother. Even if his wet lips soothed her aching breasts and his soft fingertips caused her stomach to flutter.

Reaching out, long fingernails raked through his dark blonde hair, a pleasured sigh leaving her lips.

"Nik-"

He was relentless, his lips paying extra attention to her erect rosebud nipples, enjoying the small moans that she was clearly trying to hold back but reluctantly released.

With all the self-restraint she had, Astrid gently yet firmly pushed Niklaus back, his wet lips making a _popping_ noise upon separation as she sat up. "I need to check on my mother, something isn't right."

Perched on the edge of the furs, Astrid pulled her robe from the bedside chair, standing to wrap it around her body.

Fully well knowing her husband would be brooding, Astrid picked out a pair of breeches for Niklaus- the first pair she had found- throwing them onto the bed.

"Now get changed, my mother might come round and I highly doubt she wants to see you naked." She teased.

Picking up the brush made from bone, Astrid tenderly ran the brush through her curls, taming the frizz and stretching the tight curls. Once she deemed her hair acceptable, Astrid turned around, raising a challenging brow at the man across from her.

Leaned back against the furs, arms folded behind his head, Nik simply smirked up at his wife, the breeches untouched at the end of the bed.

Sending her husband a stern look, Astrid used her best mothering tone. "Get dressed." She ordered, not giving him a chance to reply before she headed to the kitchen, no doubt to heat up some water so she was able to make some porridge.

The necklace hung comfortably around her neck, dangling evidently through her wide, open-necked robe, they way it sat, it was almost as if it was just a simple necklace- _almost_.

* * *

 ** **prepare for the next chapter because a shit storm is heading in Astrid and Klaus' direction...****


	12. Chapter 12

****1000 A.D****

Ignoring the string of curses that radiated from the bedroom, Astrid placed a pot of water above the fire before she pouring the bowl of mixed oats and barley into the pot.

As she began mixing the cauldron with a ladle, soft footsteps captured her attention. Barefooted and wearing only his cotton breeches, Niklaus sauntered past her, silently taking a seat at the table.

Astrid didn't even need to spare a glance towards her husband to know he was most likely pouting, before the door of their small, cosy dwelling slammed open.

With his usual mischievous grin intact, and clearly having no quarrels about walking in their household unannounced, Kol strutted in.

Not even chiming a welcome to the couple, Kol took a seat opposite Nik, lazily swinging his legs on the table top as he leaned back against the chair.

"Well, hello to you too, Kol." Nik muttered tensely, rolling his eyes at his younger brother as a wave of irritation washed over him.

Why was he visiting? What did he want?

Niklaus usually wouldn't mind his family visiting, he enjoyed when they came round, however, if anything Kol's presence irked him that morning.

Playing ignorance towards his brother, Kol's attention drifted behind him.

Niklaus didn't even need to turn to realize what had so suddenly entranced Kol, his attention no doubt focused on Astrid and her gaping neckline that displayed a greedy amount of ample cleavage.

Fingers clenching by his sides beneath the table top, Niklaus rolled his shoulders, inhaling deeply before he released a calming breath.

Kol didn't seem to notice his brother's clear attempt to calm down, finding Astrid's gown much more interesting than the presence of his brother.

Clearly astounded by Kol's sudden appearance, Astrid pulled the robe closer to her body, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment, knowing the many marks Niklaus had pleasurably made with his lips were on show.

Clearing her throat uncomfortably, Astrid wrapped her arms around her torso, brown locks tussling as she moved away from the boiling pot to stand beside Niklaus' chair.

"Darling, Niklaus, isn't it a wonderful morning." Kol chimed happily, his lecherous gaze causing Nik to tightly clench his fists.

Kol had a shit-eating grin on his face, clearly enjoying the view of seeing Astrid in such a revealing garment.

 _'It's nothing he's never seen before'_ A deep voice at the back of Niklaus' mind growled, resentment festering deep inside him as he looked between his pretentious little brother and his beautiful wife.

It seemed both Kol and Astrid were unaware of Niklaus' shaking hands that were fortunately concealed beneath the table, his jaw tightly clenching as he watched Astrid pull her gown closer to her body.

He could see Kol's lips moving, but he couldn't hear the words leaving his mouth.

No doubt they were smug and conceited, making lewd comments that made Astrid blush profusely.

What the hell was happening to him? His mouth was dry, Niklaus could practically feel the rage flowing through him like molten lava, burning his veins and vital organs to smoulders.

The thrumming of his erratic heartbeat seemed to drown out as he took deep breaths, allowing him to finally hear the conversation between the two.

"You and Nik had a busy morning? Shame I didn't come round earlier, would have been a nice view-" Before any of them could comprehend what had happened, Niklaus jumped up from his seat, his trembling hands- that itched so violently to harm Kol- wrapping around his scrawny neck.

The table flew back from the force, both chairs smashing to the side, barely missing Astrid as she soared back.

With a strength he had never endured before, Nik viciously pushed Kol against the wall, crumbles of stone dusting beneath them from Nik's durable grip.

Niklaus didn't seem to hear his wife's worried pleas, all he could focus on was the burning anger that was controlling every movement and overriding all but one of his senses; protect his mate and offspring.

Holding a hand to her heart, Astrid blinked in surprise, pushing the broken chair leg away from her as she moved her palms to the floor, trembling fingers flattening out as she tried to will her arms to push her up to no avail.

Kol seemed equally astonished, his eyes wide and bewildered as Niklaus tightly gripped the collar of Kol's tunic.

" _Stay away from my wife._ " His tone was uncharacteristically low, reminding Kol of a wolfs possessive growl.

Swallowing, Kol's gaze lingered behind Nik, his attention briefly on Astrid as she managed to slowly pushed herself up to her feet.

As if she was debating her approach, she anxiously reached out for Niklaus' shoulders, her fingertips inches away when abruptly Kol silenced her.

"No don't Astr-" Kol tried to warn her, however, he was swiftly cut off by Nik pushing him further against the wall, hands squeezing at the delicate tissue of his throat, wordlessly warning to cut off his air supply.

When had his brother gotten so strong? Nik had always been a good fighter, he was great at hand to hand combat, skilled with the bow and a sword, but this was not the strength of a normal man.

His angry eyes had an ember glint in the middle of his usually blue iris', a color unlike any Kol had seen before.

The color reminding him of an infuriated flame, flickering rapidly and ready to burn those who opposed it.

Pushing Kol further into the harsh stone wall, Niklaus' grip never lessened as Kol let out a grunt of pain.

"Don't you dare even say her name!" He bellowed possessively, the amber fleck spreading till it covered his whole iris'.

Kol could no longer see his brother's light blue orbs, the strange and dangerous yellow concealing the blue remarkably.

If Nik wasn't squishing his throat, Kol might have even been intrigued.

Astrid jumped at the sudden change of tone, barely recognizing the man in front of her. This wasn't her husband. This wasn't the Niklaus she had known and loved dearly.

"Nik-" Kol choked out, the playful edge to his voice absent.

Shaking his head, Niklaus glowered at his brother, teeth grinding noisily together. "Stay the hell away from her. She's mine."

Swallowing nervously, Astrid gently placed a hand on Niklaus' shoulder, jolting apprehensively when Nik suddenly let go of Kol, letting him fall to the ground as he turned to grasp his wife's arms tightly.

Kol heaved violently, trying to catch his breath as Nik loosened his grip slightly on Astrid's arms, his heated eyes softening at the fading red marks he had unintentionally left.

"Hey, it's me, Nik. It's okay." Her words seemed to soothe him, his shoulders sloping but he didn't let go of her, as if he was afraid she would evaporate into thin air if he did.

Sending him a small smile, Astrid quickly turned her attention to Kol.

Seeming to have gotten his breath back, Kol was angrily kneading his throat, glaring at his brother.

"Kol, could you leave us?"

Eyes narrowed challengingly, Kol didn't shrink under Nik's malicious glare.

He was clearly having an internal debate if he should leave the cottage or not.

Noticing this, Astrid sighed. Having Kol in the cottage seemed to be making Niklaus' mood worse. "Please."

Sending her one last fleeing look, Kol reluctantly stomped out the cottage, only his pride gravely wounded as he left the two alone.

Still gripping the short sleeves of Astrid's off-white robe, Nik's breathing seemed to be evening out as he inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Nik, it was just a foolish comment. You know what Kol is life." She tried, her voice soft and calm.

As soon as the words left her lips, Astrid knew she had made the wrong comment, she had said the wrong words.

A predatory grin curved onto his shapely lips, a bitter laugh escaping them before he suddenly pushed Astrid against the wall.

The wooden shelf behind her dug painfully into her back as she let out a painful yelp, not that Niklaus seemed to notice.

"Was it? Just a foolish comment." He mocked, hands tightening around her arms, fingernails digging into her bare forearms.

He didn't seem to notice her futile attempt to shield her stomach as he pinned her arms to her side, rage clouding his judgment.

"You think I don't know? You think I wouldn't find out!" He raised his voice, making Astrid flinch.

She had never heard him shout, she had never heard such hatred and venom in his beautiful voice.

"Nik, I don't understand what you're implying- you're not making any sense. Just tell me and we can sort all of this out."

Astrid tried to stay calm, she tried not to quiver under Nik's livid gaze as he tightened his firm grip. "You think I don't know about you and Kol? Does it bring you pleasure, fucking my little brother?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! Have you gone mad?!"

He let out another bitter laugh, releasing his harsh grip before he began to angrily pace in front of her.

Astrid didn't move from the wall, keeping her back pressed against it, as if she was worried any sudden movements would only aggravate her husband further.

"Perhaps I have, my dear, _loyal_ wife." His venomous words were masked with a thick layer of sarcasm that wounded her deeply.

As soon as the words had left his lips, Astrid narrowed her eyes, pushing back off the wall as she glared up at Nik.

How dare he accuse her of such atrocities! Did he believe their marriage meant that little to her? That she would turn to another man, a man who was his younger brother?

Perhaps their marriage may have meant littler to him than it did to her, but she loved the fool, how could he believe she would sleep with Kol- her good friend.

"I have never been with another man but you! How dare you accuse me of such things! I love you Nik, for some crazy reason! And Kol is my friend." She seethed, pushing him back with a hand to his bare chest.

He stumbled back from her sudden push, clenching his jaw as he shook his head.

Instead of shouting like Astrid expected he would, Niklaus leaned forward, lowering his lips to her ear as his voice turned to a dangerous whisper.

"You know what, he can have you. He can have my seconds for all I care. I don't need this, and I certainly don't need you- _either_ of you." His words were laced with hatred as his breath tickled her neck.

Having said all he wanted to, Niklaus stormed out the cottage, slamming the door pointedly behind him, the wooden frame rattling vigorously.

Astrid was surprised the door was still on it's hinges.

Unable to hold herself up any longer, Astrid's knees buckled beneath her, sending her violently to the floor, the angry tears she had blinked away freely falling down her cheeks.

A pathetic sob left her lips, the only sound in the cottage her noisy cries.

Violently pulling the necklace from around her neck, the rope rubbing sorely against her skin, Astrid furiously threw it across the room, a sudden dull pain in her lower stomach halting her cries.

Brows furrowed, Astrid felt the stickiness of her gown before she saw the crimson liquid that stained her dress.

Slowly and reluctantly glancing down, Astrid's bottom lip trembled as her fingers reached out to touch the stained fabric, almost as if she assumed she was just imagining the blood.

That it wasn't really there and this wasn't all happening to her.

Fresh, strong smelling blood coated her trembling fingertips as she stared at her fingers in disbelief.

"Astrid! What the hell is wrong with Nik- he stormed past me and-" Rebekah instantly halted at the sight of Astrid.

She had never seen her friend look so vulnerable, tears streaming down her cheeks and an alarming amount of blood staining her gown and coating her fingers.

The cottage itself looked as if their had been a raid, furniture strewn and broken across the room, a boiling pot of porridge carelessly knocked over, making the floor sticky.

Willing her legs to kneel beside Astrid, Rebekah reached for her hand, taking her bloodied one in her own as she tried to remain calm, though terror was evident on her pretty features.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Rebekah squeezed Astrid's hand, blood now coating her own slender fingers.

"It's- It's okay! I'm going to get mother, and she'll help, everything will be okay." Taking a deep breath, Rebekah let go of her hand, moving to her feet with the plan of retreating her mother Esther, the town's healer.

If anyone could help Astrid and the babe, it would be her mother.

However, before Rebekah could even step an inch away from Astrid, the brunette desperately grabbed her wrist, letting out a loud sob as she tried to pull the blonde back. "No, no, no, please don't leave me, Bekah. Please."

In that moment, Astrid didn't care how weak she sounded, she didn't think of the comments her mother would have made if she would have heard her pleas, but Astrid didn't want to be alone.

Shaking her frantically, Astrid let out another cry of pain as Rebekah winced.

"I have to get mother and get help. I'll be as quick as I can, I promise."

Rebekah, deciding to use tough love, pried Astrid's slipery fingers from her wrist before running out the cottage, holding the skirt of her gown up in her hand so the blonde could run faster.

As she was left alone in the ruined cottage, Astrid let out a sob, her hand moving to rest on her sore stomach. "Please don't leave us- he- he didn't mean it. Your father." Her head lulled back hopelessly against the wall as she closed her eyes.

In the first time in her life, Astrid found herself praying to the God's. Her mother had always told her that praying to any of the God's was foolish, the God's didn't have mercy, that was why they were God's in the first place.

But with little hope left, Astrid intertwined her fingers together.

She prayed to Odin to spare the life of her child, she prayed to Balder to cast his light upon her child and she prayed to Frigg to gift her successful motherhood.

If the God's would in fact have mercy on her child, was something Astrid would have to wait and see.

* * *

 ** **plz don't hate me and don't hate Klaus, this was the first time he had ever taken off his enchanted necklace therefore his inner wolf emotions heightened his jealousy towards Kol.****

 ** **Please comment and vote if you want more.****


	13. Chapter 13

**1000 A.D**

She felt soft and warm, supple skin relaxed under his less than gentlemanly touch.

The vortex of anger that swirled around him had drowned out any thoughts of chivalry, his rage running red through his veins.

Letting out a raspy moan, Tatia's fingers ran down his chest, his lips firmly and relentlessly attached to her neck.

At that very moment, Niklaus didn't think of the sobbing mess he had left his wife in, he didn't think of the unborn child that sat comfortably in her womb, all he could think of was Kol and Astrid together. The betrayal they had cast upon him.

They could have each other, he couldn't care less anymore. Perhaps his beautiful wife didn't want him, but Tatia did, something she eagerly expressed by scraping her nails down the taunt skin of his bare chest.

She wanted him, yearned for him, not Kol his immature brother, but him.

Perhaps Tatia may have desired Elijah as well, but Niklaus didn't dwell on the matter, as it was his name leaving her shapely lips as they hid in the shadows towards the back of the dreary tavern.

His firm hands continued their assault of caressing her body, ignoring the comments that came to mind, comparing her physical physique to his wife's.

Her hips were smaller, his fingers didn't naturally curve around her hipbone comfortably like they did with Astrid's.

Tatia's waist seemed wider, and though her breasts felt larger through her gown, they were nowhere near as perfect as his wife's, Astrid's were firmer and the perfect handful.

Pushing the thoughts of Astrid to the back of his mind, Niklaus let out an animalistic growl, his fingers winding in Tatia's curls, tugging painfully at her roots, making her gasp as he ferociously met her lips with his.

 **...**

All Astrid could focus on was the sudden pain that ran her senses into a desperate overdrive, her fingers tightly clutching the bloodied gown as she tried to think of anything but the endless dreadful scenarios that ran through her mind.

With each burst of pain, Astrid struggled to hold in her cries. Would this be it? Was she to loose her babe just like the two babes her mother had lost after Astrid?

She wasn't sure how long Rebekah had been gone, but it had truly felt like hours to Astrid as she struggled to stand, trying to make her way towards the bed of unmade furs.

Fingers clutching the wooden shelf above her, Astrid managed to pull herself into a standing position, her feet sticky with fresh blood.

A yelp of pain left her lips as her hands flew to her stomach, tears now endlessly streaming down her cheeks as she took a step towards the bed.

With each step, Astrid could feel her hope slipping away, her mother had told her that sometimes a woman would bleed before labor, but the amount that was flowing was alarming.

It was heavier than her monthly cycle.

As she lowered herself down to the furs, Esther and Rebekah miraculously ran through the cottage door. Rebekah's cheeks were flushed a vibrant pink, her chest heavily rising and falling as heavy pants left her lips.

Clearly she had ran across the village to Esther, perhaps the healer had been at Ayana's house.

Esther was carrying her basket of healing produce, her features stonily calm, surprising Astrid, not that she dwelled on the matter for long as another surge of pain racked her body.

Rushing to the brunette's side, Rebekah draped an arm around her as Esther pushed the furs away from Astrid's legs before she rolled the stained crimson gown up to Astrid's knees.

"It's all right, Astrid. It seems the child is ready to come out." Esther tried to smile, although the distress in her eyes was evident.

Shaking her head, Astrid pointed a trembling finger at the bottom of her rolled up dress. "T-the b-blood."

Esther smiled, pushing Astrid's hair away from her sweaty forehead, the baby hairs sticking to the moist skin. "Sometimes a woman may bleed before labor-." Esther paused.

Taking in the state of the cottage, a sinking feeling flooded through Esther, her gaze flickering between the broken table and chairs, the over spilt pot of porridge and the puddle of blood on the floor.

It was then her eyes landed on the abandoned necklace that sat beside the empty cauldron. Niklaus.

Swallowing nervously, Esther almost seemed uncomfortable as she turned to Rebekah. "My daughter, I need you to fetch Niklaus- urgently, take him his necklace."

Uncertainty laced on her lovely features, Rebekah seemed to not wish to let go of Astrid, her gaze unsure as she frowned.

"But mother-"

Unpacking the wicker basket beside her, Esther stubbornly shook her head. "Now, Rebekah!" She demanded.

Surprised by her mother's sharp tone, Rebekah turned to Astrid, tears clouding her doll like eyes as she leaned down to press a kiss to Astrid's head. "I'll be right back with Nik, okay."

Astrid's lower lip trembled, as if Niklaus would want to come back. He had been enraged, the look of betrayal in his soulful eyes a haunting vision.

If he believed she had been unfaithful with Kol, who was she to say he didn't assume the child was his brother's bastard.

Without another protest, Rebekah rushed from the cottage, holding her skirts in her hand as she sprinted away as quickly as she could, seemingly still out of breath from running back and forth to fetch Esther.

Turning to the brunette, Esther forced a smile.

She had to do this, it was the only way, she would save her son and daughter-in-law the pain she had felt when Dahlia had taken away her child.

Perhaps it had gone wrong with Aslaug, but Esther was certain that the potion would not harm Astrid, just the child that was trying desperately to escape her womb.

Till she came up with a solution for her Dahlia situation, Esther would do what she had to do. And not only that, she was saving the child many troubles, it would be a wolf, like it's father.

Esther may have managed to manipulate Niklaus into wearing his charmed amulet, but the situation and explanation would certainly be harder with a newborn babe.

Running her fingers through Astrid's chocolate curls, Esther sent her a smile. "It'll all be okay."

Blue eyes full of unshed tears met hers, pulling desperately at Esther's heart as she swallowed.

"Promise?" Astrid's words came out muffled by sobs.

Nodding, Esther wiped Astrid's tears away. "Yes, here, let me get you something for the pain."

Turning away from Astrid, Esther barely managed to control the tremble of her hands as she pulled the veil of vibrant purple liquid out of her basket.

Containing many ingredients and a large quantity of wolfsbane, it would rapidly kill the child.

The poison would quickly do its work, and with the child being a wolf, the wolfsbane would prevent it from healing, resulting in a swift yet painful death.

Pouring the violet liquid into a horn, Esther turned back to face the brunette, shoving the goblet into her hands. "Here, drink this, it'll ease the pain." She commented, a shiver running down her spine at her own cold words.

She had said the same to Aslaug, however, it hadn't eased the redheads pain, it had killed her and the child.

Astrid's blood stained fingers wrapped around the horn, before slowly raising it to her lips, the liquid tasted bitter and horrid on her tongue.

Pulling a face, Astrid paused after taking a single sip, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

Noticing this, Esther sent her a pointed yet painted smile. "It doesn't taste the best, but I urge you, child. Drink it all up, every drop, it will help."

Deciding to heed Esther's advice, Astrid downed the disgusting liquid, resisting the urge to wretch as her tongue and the back of her throat began to tingle.

"Well done."

 **...**

Niklaus was suddenly pushed away from the brunette, his amulet slammed into his chest forcefully as he barely managed to comprehend what was happening.

Clutching the necklace tightly as a calming feeling took over him, the rage washed away like forgotten sins.

 _'What the...'_

Astrid- he had hurt her, shouted at her and then he had- he'd left her.

Shame his bemused mind, he was just as bad as his father, he had harmed the woman he loved, who was also heavily pregnant with his child.

The rage that had filled his veins had spread like wildfire, it was unexplainable, a horrid feeling he'd hoped he never would have to endure again.

And after hurting his dear wife, he had come to the tavern, he'd shamelessly kissed and groped Tatia, fortunately Rebekah had come in enough time to prevent them from taking their business into one of the taverns private rooms.

"Nik, what the hell is wrong with you!?" Rebekah's shrill tone captured his attention as Tatia stood beside him, her eyes narrowed and nose pointed distastefully in the air.

She didn't seem to be troubled by the situation, not bothering to sort out her rustled gown, almost as if she yearned for Rebekah to see what herself and Niklaus had gotten up to.

Instinctively fastening the amulet back round his neck, Nik's confused gaze met Rebekah's fiery orbs. "Bekah- I- I don't."

She scowled heatedly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Save it, Nik. Your wife is at home, heavily bleeding, mother thinks she's in labor, but she said to me on the way that if she continues to bleed, her life and the babes could be in danger. And while this is happening you're here snogging this harlot!" Rebekah screeched.

Both brother and sister seemed to be too focused to notice the delighted grin that was on Tatia's lips.

Before she could say another word, Nik's brain ran into overdrive, rushing out the tavern and towards the small cottage he shared with his wife.

He needed to be there for his wife, before it was too late.

Tatia scowled, rearranging her crumpled gown as Rebekah turned her attention to the brunette. "I pity Elijah, for not seeing the poison you possess. You may look like the flower, but you Tatia Petrova, be the serpent beneath it." Rebekah bit venomously.

Surprised by the comment, Tatia's eyes filled with an unreadable emotion: hurt, confusion, anger?

Rebekah wasn't too sure, but whatever it was, the comment had clearly affected the brunette, much to Rebekah's glee.

With a satisfied grin on her face, Rebekah turned to flee the bustling tavern, running in the same direction as Nik. She wouldn't waste any more time with Tatia, not when her best friend was in dire need of her support.

* * *

 **Okay so before everyone freaks out and sends me hate- hear me out okay? I think that whether the child lived a few years or Astrid miscarried early in the pregnancy, the outcome would always be the same. I think having the originals with a child from the beginning would change Klaus' storyline way too much and he wouldn't be the complex Klaus we all know and love.**

 **Now i'm not saying that in the future, Astrid may never have a child. She will adopt several children on the years, something which Klaus will disapprove off till Marcel as we all know Klaus likes to be in control of the situation and if he wants to share Astrid's attention and look after a human rugrat, it would have to be on his own terms.**

So do not panic my lovely readers!

 **If you want me to continue please review- i'm currently ahead of writing (yay me!) and am working on chapter nineteen, where Astrid and the Original vamps arrive at the De Martel castle!**


	14. Chapter 14

**1000 A.D**

The empty horn that had once possessed a deadly purple liquid sat abandoned beside her, her attention completely devoted to the noiseless babe in her arms.

Crystal eyes glossy and unblinking, rosebud shaped lips still and tinted a deadly violet shade and his unblemished skin tainted with haunting caerulean undertones.

She wasn't quite sure how long herself and Niklaus had been sat like this, staring down at the lifeless child that laid so naturally between her arms.

After her son had been announced dead, a stillborn babe, Esther had stiffly left the room with a distraught Rebekah in tow, yearning Rebekah to give the couple some much needed privacy.

Parenthood had so suddenly slipped between their fingers, quickly coming to an end before it had even officially started.

Blinking away the unshed tears that so dangerously threatened to fall, Astrid's gaze shifted to Niklaus', her lower lip trembling as she urged her words to leave her lips.

However, to no avail, she was silent, her vocal cords knotted helplessly. All she could do was meet her husband's heartbroken gaze.

Tears stained his cheeks, his arm wrapped securely around her shoulders, her back resting against his firm chest.

"He's beautiful." Nik's words were hoarse as he pulled Astrid closer.

She didn't resist, melting into his embrace. All the cruel words that Nik had spat at her were temporarily forgotten, she just needed comfort, and at that moment, she didn't care if that made her a weak woman or not.

Managing to force her vocal cords to comply, Astrid licked her dry lips. "He is. I wanted to call him Ivar."

Sniffling, Astrid's grip tightened on the babe, as if she was afraid he was going to suddenly slip between her arms and evaporate into the thin air.

"I-Ivar sounds perfect." Nik's voice was quiet, tears streaming down his face as he reached out, running his index finger delicately across Ivar's icy cheek.

Not even the furs wrapped around him could keep Ivar warm, he was cold and lifeless beneath Nik's fingertips.

"My Ivar, my son- our son." He commented quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.

The noisy sob that threatened was desperately trying to claw itself out of her throat was released, her head lulling forwards as her body trembled with each cry.

If Niklaus was surprised by her sudden outburst, he didn't show it.

With a calmness she appreciated, Niklaus fingers reluctantly moved from the newborn as he held her tighter, pressing a delicate kiss to the sharp blade of her shoulder.

"I know, my love, I know." His breath tickled her neck.

But no words left her lips, all she could do was communicate through gut wrenching wails as her head suddenly tilted back to rest on his chest.

Astrid barely managed to keep hold of little Ivar as she desperately sought the comfort of her husband.

Soft whispers of comforting, pretty words left his lips, but none lessened the cold feeling in her heart.

The door to the cottage door suddenly swung open, banging loudly with the sudden gust of wind. Stood in the doorway was Sigrid.

She had clearly been sleeping, and had not long woken, her straw colored hair was unkempt and wild, sticking up in all directions.

Sigrid hadn't changed her clothing from her sleepwear, attired in a burgundy night shift with a navy cloak carelessly draped over her shoulders.

It seemed she hadn't even had time to grab her shoes, her feet bare and covered in a thin layer of ashy mud.

Her daughter didn't even react upon seeing her mother as she helplessly clung to Niklaus as if he was her gravity, her only hope to keep her grounded.

Struggling to fully take in the sight before her, Sigrid's void gaze landed on the lifeless bundle on her daughters lap. Hidden by thick furs, only a small, limp and motionless fist peeked out.

Astrid was sobbing, one hand clutching the lifeless babe while one urgently clung to Niklaus.

Eyes rimmed a vibrant shade of red, Astrid's face was slick with a mixture of sweat from her difficult labor and her ever present tears that were pooling down her cheeks.

Brown wet coils stuck to her forehead, not that Astrid payed any attention to them.

With adrenaline running through her veins, Sigrid instinctively made her way towards her daughter's side, forcefully yanking her out of her embrace with Niklaus.

As her mother held her at arm's length, Astrid's sobs stilled, her lower lip trembling as she waited for her mother to do something.

Would her mother strike her for being weak? Would she call her a pathetic girl and tell her she deserved the tragic fate the God's had cast upon her sweet son?

Shaking in anticipation, Astrid was pleasantly surprised when her mother pulled her tightly to her chest, Astrid's fingers instinctively clutching at her mother's shift as if she was a child seeking comfort.

As her mother stroked the wet curls, pushing them back, Astrid began to sob again, unable to hold back her heart-breaking cries as her mother rocked them back and forth.

"I know, my child. I know." Sigrid comforted, her words choked up as Niklaus carefully took Ivar into his arms.

The young babe was still wrapped up in the furs, yet he felt so light. He was so small, almost as small as Henrik had been as a babe.

Niklaus didn't bother wiping the tears as he stared down at Ivar.

He had imagined holding his child would have been the most joyous occasion of his lifetime, that Ivar would have inquisitively gazed up at him, his five little fingers wrapping around his thumb.

But Niklaus felt nothing but sorrow as he stared down Ivar, his beautiful son who hadn't even had a chance to flourish in this cruel world.

As he pulled the child closer to his chest, Nik tried to drown out the noise of his wife's distressing cries.

With her daughter closely nuzzled to her chest, Sigrid lowered her gaze to Niklaus, her eyes softening in pity as she reached out with one arm, placing a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture before turning her attention to her daughter.

As Astrid shifted in her mother's embrace, Sigrid's couldn't help but notice the almost empty goblet on the bedside table. The horn had a few droplets of liquid left, whatever it was, it was an alarming shade of purple.

Sigrid often found that the more vibrant the color of a potion, the more dangerous it was. Judging from the violet tone, it almost seemed as if it contained wolfsbane, a very rare and hard to get herb.

Wolfsbane was not known for soothing labor pains, it was only known to be useful for one thing, poisoning or harming wolves.

The herb wouldn't kill a full grown wolf man, but it would certainly kill a young wolf child.

Furrowing her brows together, Sigrid returned her gaze to her daughter, tightening her arms around her.

Why would Esther have given Astrid wolfsbane?

Clearly, it was a concoction of dangerous herbs and if Sigrid's suspicions were right, Esther had some involvement in the death of her grandson.

 ** **...****

Large droplets of water rained down upon her, soaking her thin gown, the burgundy color fading into a dusty pink.

Wrapping her arms tighter around her, Sigrid shivered furiously as she shakily moved to stand on the large boulder.

She was steady with each step, her feet now covered in a thick layer of mud, making her slip and stumble every once and a while.

As she stood tall and proud on the boulder, her infuriated glare focused on the darkened night sky.

Fury burned through Sigrid's veins as she glared up at the God's hatefully. "You bastards! You fucking bastards! Why! Why me!" Sigrid's angry tone crackled with emotion as she waved her hands in the air.

If anyone saw her they would have thought she was a mad woman, but that was the least of Sigrid's worries. She wanted answers, no- she needed answers.

And she would receive them, they at least owed her that.

"Why Astrid!" She continued, swallowing the lump in her throat.

Blinking away the unshed tears that dangerously threatened to fall, Sigrid's blonde curls stuck to her wet cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me! You could have told me!" She stomped her foot on the rock, almost losing her balance when her muddied foot threatened to slip.

Steadying herself on her feet, Sigrid wiped her eyes, letting out an angry sob as the rain continued to pour down upon her.

"Out of all the things you showed me, you never showed me this! I don't want this, not anymore!"

She didn't jump when lightening flashed across the sky, lighting up the muddied landscape around her. As she let out another angry shriek, her knees buckled, sending her to the ground, her knees cut and bleeding while her gown was now soggy and covered in mud.

"I don't want it."

Placing her hands on her head, Sigrid let out another loud shriek. "You showed me Niklaus would do ****great**** things! That he ****had**** to marry Astrid for fate, but you never showed me this!"

She clenched her teeth angrily as another lightning bolt flashed across the sky. Was that the God's answer, Thor releasing a lightning bolt? That was all they had to say?!

What wicked game were the God's playing?!

"You never showed me what would happen with the babe, what pain my daughter would endure!" She yelled angrily.

Sigrid didn't want this 'gift' anymore, she didn't want to be a volva. She didn't want to see visions of what the God's intended, not when they hurt her daughter.

They had deceived her and betrayed her, she would no longer help tempt the fate they desired, they could do that on their own.

She would no longer be a servant of the God's, not after what they did to her daughter, to Niklaus, to her beautiful Grandson.


	15. Chapter 15

****1000 A.D****

Two weeks had passed since the devastating loss of Ivar, and though she would not admit it, Astrid was struggling to cope with her grief.

Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was Ivar's glassy eyes. A shimmering blue that hauntingly echoed her own.

The brunette, much to her husband's disapproval, had shut out those around her to wallow without confining in her family.

At times it was almost as if she forgot that she wasn't the only one grieving the loss of their son.

Niklaus had been rather quiet and distant on the matter, often sneaking away to the caves where Elijah or Rebekah would find him carving beautiful pictures and patterns into the walls.

At least Nik was positively using his loss to fuel his creativity, but his wife was becoming a danger to herself.

It was almost as if she was a loaded cannon, and sooner or later she would go off.

All the Mikaelson's had tried to work their wisdom with the brunette.

Rebekah would often stop by every other day, the blonde would talk to Astrid about mindless village gossip she had overheard, and sometimes Henrik would come along too, allowing Astrid wrap her arms around his petite frame.

Astrid would close her eyes and pretend it was her son who she was embracing, not Henrik.

Elijah had also stopped by the cottage a couple of times, each visit he would bring her some freshly picked flowers.

From sweet smelling lilies to vibrant daisy, it was always a different type of bouquet each visit.

Not only Elijah, but also Niklaus' older brother Finn had come round once, however, unlike his brothers and sister, he had been less comforting.

He had clearly been tense and out of his comfort zone, and perhaps if she had been in a different state of mind, Astrid would have appreciated him trying.

If anyone understood what Astrid and Niklaus were going through it would be Finn.

He had quietly commented that the loss of his wife and child had been an extremely difficult time during his life, but he had said that slowly, things would heal and herself and Niklaus would become whole again.

But Astrid hadn't responded, prompting Finn to silently leave the cottage, giving her the space she pretended to yearn for.

Much to Niklaus' pleasure, Kol had been visiting Astrid daily. He tried to get Astrid to open up to him by revealing the secrets they had been sworn to hide; that his mother was a talented witch and Kol had inherited her skills unlike his other siblings.

At first Astrid hadn't believed Kol, as after all, this was Kol, but she couldn't deny what her eyes had seen when Kol had proudly made the goblet of water levitate in the air before the bronze cup bursted violently into flames.

And though impressed, Astrid hadn't responded to any of Kol's magic tricks, not that it had discouraged Kol.

If anything, it seemed to have made Kol more determined to be the first one to make Astrid crack, to be the one to help her through her grief.

Despite the revelations of witchcraft and magic, the strangest of happenings had been her unexpected visit from Mikael.

When Niklaus had gone to the stream to fetch a pail of water, his father had uncomfortably strolled into the cottage, standing awkwardly at the end of her bed.

Struggling to meet Astrid's gaze, Mikael had tensely crossed his arms.

After a moment of silence, Mikael had spoken up, making the comment that nothing was as painful as failing to protect the one you loved, especially a child.

Before Astrid could even comprehend about responding to Mikael's heartfelt words, he strode from the cottage, leaving her once again alone.

Neither Esther or Mikael had ever spoke up of losing a child, though Astrid could understand why the two may have never brought up the uncomfortable topic.

Astrid would never forget the briefly warm glint in Mikael's eyes, almost as if he was reminiscing before his dark eyes frosted over with their usual cold and hindering glare.

Holding his wife to his chest, Niklaus unsurely rubbed her back. It was nice to hold her in his arms, to pretend he could protect her from all her woe's, when in reality, he couldn't.

He wasn't able to protect her from grief and he hadn't been able to protect little Ivar from death's cold clutches.

If that didn't make him a failure of a man, then Niklaus wasn't sure what would.

Mikael had been right all along.

It was no secret Niklaus was struggling to comfort his grieving wife, he too was grieving which only intensified the situation.

Letting out a sniffle, Astrid suddenly wrenched away from Niklaus' embrace as if he had burnt her, surprising him as her glazed over iris' met his.

He couldn't quite pin-point the emotions in her gaze; anger and distrust swirled around in her red-rimmed eyes.

"What is it?" He asked quietly, immediately regretting the words that left his lips.

It was a foolish question and it was no doubt about to immensely backfire on him.

Astrid couldn't help the bitter laugh that left her lips as she met her husband's pitying gaze, Rebekah's parting words whirling round and round tauntingly in her mind.

The fact that Niklaus could sit and comfort her, act like nothing had happened between him and Tatia sickened her to the bone.

"I think you're well aware of what it is, husband." She commented bitterly, deciding to let him figure out what she was speaking of.

Assuming she was speaking of Ivar, Niklaus angrily narrowed his eyes, clenching his jaw tensely as rage bubbled through his veins.

"You're not the only one who lost him, Astrid. He was my son too." Niklaus spat, fingers reaching to instinctively clutch the amulet around his neck.

Hands clenching by her side, Astrid was clearly furious, the mention of her son magnifying the situation. "Don't you _dare_ turn your sins around on him." Astrid spat heatedly.

Confusion marred his attractive features, brows furrowing together in misperception as he turned to his wife puzzled.

Almost amused, she smiled, but it wasn't a friendly smile, it was more of a knowing, malicious smile.

"Your lovely sister told me something when she came round today." Astrid admitted, pulling away from the furs as she moved to stand in front of Niklaus.

His face fell, his handsome features paling to a frightening gray as his lips parted, but no words emerged.

Niklaus seemed to be tongue tied as Astrid's lower lip wobbled, her eyes glossing over with unshed tears.

Yet she held her head high, harshly biting down on her lower lip till she could taste her own bitter blood on her tongue.

She had come to care for her husband, she had learned to love him. Affection hadn't come easy to her, but Niklaus had shown her the way.

He had given her the love and the comfort her mother never had properly expressed, but yet he hadn't loved her as much as she loved him it appeared.

His betrayal hurt more than any physical wound could.

But now as she looked at him, grief-stricken and her hormones in overdrive, all she wanted to do was cry and shout.

"How could you?"

She tried to keep her words strong, to not let her wobbling lower lip intrude her calm and collected façade.

Nik seemed taken back as he took a step towards her, reaching a hand out, yearning to console her. "Astrid-"

She batted his hand away, shaking her head as she struggled to withhold the despairing cry that so desperately tried to claw its way out her throat.

"Tell me Niklaus; was she worth it-" She paused.

"Astrid, please let me ex-" His plea was silenced by Astrid.

Wiping her glossy eyes that threatened to spill tears, Astrid's voice cracked, the faux calm façade shattering and crumbling into a thousand pieces before him, emotion breaking through violently.

"No actually, you don't have to answer, the little remorse you show for the shame and humiliation you have cast upon our name answers for me."

Her husband's eyes watered, the remorse clearly showing on his handsome face, thoughts rushing through his mind as he stared at the broken woman before him.

He had caused her this pain, not the death of their son, but the man who had promised he would protect her in their vows, he was supposed to be hers as she was his.

His duty was to protect her, not cause her unimaginable pain that would bring her to tears before him.

"How could you? How could you do this to my family, to me, to your family- our family. But most of all, how you do this to our child?" She let out a noisy sob, unable to hold it in as her knee's suddenly buckled beneath her.

Weakly falling to the ground with a noisy clatter, Astrid wrapped her arms around her body as Niklaus swiftly rushed to her side, concerned arms reaching to rest on her shoulders, only to be harshly shoved away.

She was inconsolable, narrow glassy eyes glaring heatedly at him. Once she had taken some deep breaths and her shoulders no longer jolted with each hearty sob, he slowly moved to her side.

As if she was some feral animal, his actions were slow and he was deliberately making sure she could see each movement, as if he was afraid to startle her.

Once he was pretty satisfied she had calmed down enough for him to console her, he reached out for her.

Despite her quiet whine of protest, his fingers gently cupped her cheeks, making her feline like eyes meet his.

"Would you let me explain?" He begged, desperation and exhaustion evident in his voice.

He had already lost enough, he didn't want to lose Astrid as well. He couldn't.

Lower lip trembling, she didn't resist his soft touch, feeling too weak to protest as her expressive eyes gazed into his.

"I don't want to hear it, I can't- not now." She whimpered, shaking her head from side to side, though his fingers never fell from cupping her cheeks.

Part of him loathed his sister for telling Astrid about Tatia, especially when she was in such a fragile state. She had lost enough, the last thing she needed was to discover her husband's unfaithfulness.

But he couldn't prevent the unstoppable, sooner or later Astrid would have found out about Tatia.

"Please." He urged, sad eyes meeting hers as she melted into his gaze.

Rebekah had told her of the compromising position she had found Tatia and Niklaus in, Niklaus' lips attached to Tatia and the brunette's skirts rustled, signifying the activities the two had indulged in.

Bottom lip still trembling, Astrid didn't protest as she bit back her cries, teeth digging into the prominent wound on her lip, reopening it as a flood of tangy blood filled her mouth once more.

Astrid wanted Niklaus to tell her that it was all a misunderstanding, that Rebekah had walked in at the wrong moment, even if it meant he was lying and deceiving her.

She felt weak enough that she was certain she couldn't take any more, and sometimes pretty lies were nicer to hear than ugly truths.

"After Kol came in- I- I was extremely angry and I've never felt like that before, nor do I want to feel like it again, but I couldn't control myself. I went to the tavern and drank a couple of ales and Tatia appeared, she was sitting beside me and before I knew it- she had kissed me. In my drunken, angered mind, I didn't resist, but we never did anything. As much as I regret it, I cannot take back my actions, but I can apologize and make it up to you." He paused, tongue gliding across his lips.

His thumb began lovingly caressing her cheek as his ashamed eyes flickered down to the floor.

"Please, forgive me. I love you and I- I cannot lose you. We've already lost Ivar, please don't let us lose one another." He urged desperately, his voice cracking with pain.

As his caring touch relaxed her, Astrid took in the image of her husband. He looked guilty enough, watery eyes releasing tears that streamed down his cheek, past his deep cheekbones and past his full lips.

Just by meeting his desperate gaze, Astrid knew he was telling the truth. Niklaus had never been any good at hiding things from her.

Perhaps he hadn't slept with Tatia, but he had still kissed her while she had been on her birthing bed in a significant amount of pain.

But at that very moment, with everything she was going through, she needed Niklaus. She couldn't be alone and like Niklaus had said, she had already lost Ivar, she couldn't lose him too.

Once his emotional ocean blue eyes met hers, Astrid removed his hands from her face, noticing the way his face dropped in despair.

Without another word, Astrid pulled him into a hug, her head resting comfortably against his chest as Niklaus recovered from his shock, wrapping his strong arms around her.

Leaning down, Niklaus pressed a loving kiss to the crown of her head, arms pulling her close as she sighed in content.

"Never betray me again." She whispered sadly, fingers desperately clutching at his tunic as she melted into his warm embrace.

Taking the words to heart, Niklaus nodded, lowering his lips to her ear. "Never again, my love. You and me, always and forever."

Astrid smiled softly at that. "Always and forever."


	16. Chapter 16

**1002, southern france**

When Esther had invited herself and Niklaus round to share a toast to the life of little Henrik, Astrid had been too grief-stricken to realise Esther's true intentions before it was too little, too late.

At first Astrid hadn't noticed how bitter the wine laced with Tatia's blood had tasted on her tongue, nor had she identified Esther's rather strange and somewhat cold behaviour.

The first thing Astrid had noticed was Mikael unapologetically, and rather swiftly, shoving his freshly sharpened sword through her chest.

He had expressed no apparent regret as she had collapsed to the floor, eyes wide and hands frantically moving hopelessly to try covering the large, gaping wound by her heart.

Her vision had swiftly faded a gravely black, her chest uncomfortably sticky and aching, with the sound of angered and bemused yelling the last thing she heard as a human.

Part of her had hoped that it would be her final moments, that she would meet her beloved son and her mother on the other side, but that hadn't been what Esther and Mikael had been planning.

Esther's spell and the doppelganger blood she had laced within the wine had turned them into beasts- monsters even.

They had an insatiable thirst for human blood, their strength and speed excelled that of wolf mans and they were soon told that they would be immortal, to live forever without fearing the wolves who had murdered Henrik.

Esther's plan had been hopeful, she had been optimistic.

It hadn't been till the bodies of the villagers she had once called friends were beginning to pile up, Esther realized the dire mistake she had made upon inventing such a dark spell.

Though now Esther was no longer around to fix her mistakes, but Mikael was.

They had crossed oceans in a bid to escape her estranged father-in-law, but Mikael was showing no signs of giving up on ridding the world of his and Esther's demonic mistakes.

Running her hands through the icy water of the fresh spring stream, Astrid watched as the water turned a startling pink, blood flaking away and drifting down stream.

With no sound releasing from her crimson stained lips, Astrid tentatively placed the strip of fabric beneath the surface of the body of water, before lifting and ringing it out, using the damp material to wipe the blood from her lips and chin.

Much to her dismay, it had been a messy feed.

The desire for fresh blood from the carotid artery had overtaken the little control she possessed over her blood lust.

Though fortunately, she hadn't gotten any blood on her dress this time, unlike Rebekah, who had complained stroppily about ruining yet another dress.

Once she was pretty satisfied and certain the blood had been washed from her face, Astrid carelessly threw the makeshift cloth to the floor before she rose to her feet.

As she followed the sound of familiar squabbling, she inattentively dried her damp hands on her dress as she entered the clearing.

Knelt on the ground, Niklaus seemed to have just finished feeding himself, clutching his victim's wrist tightly before he released his grip, shakily standing,

Expressive eyes trained on the corpse of the man that laid sprawled in the long grass, Niklaus frowned as Kol silently approached him.

Watching her husband in concern, Astrid decided not to make a scene, knowing her over coddling Nik would only cause Kol to mock him, resulting in an explosive argument between the two.

Sporting his usual, lopsided smirk, Kol didn't seem to be too bothered about the blood that was dripping messily down his chin.

Manoeuvring to playfully slap Niklaus on the shoulder, Kol' eyes danced from each sibling.

"Who's ready for the next course?" He chimed enthusiastically.

Half-heatedly shaking her head at Kol, Astrid moved to Niklaus side, leaning to lightly rest her head on his shoulder.

Sending her a close-lipped smile, Niklaus licked the blood from his teeth as he took her hand in his, squeezing it affectionately, though neither of them noticing the scowl on Kol's face.

"Darling! What about you, fancy some desert?" Kol purred, raising a suggestive brow at the brunette.

Niklaus decided to ignore the comment, rolling his eyes at Kol as he pulled Astrid closer, tucking her under his arm.

Smiling at this, she practically melted into the embrace, enjoying the way his hot bloodied body pressed against her unnaturally cold figure.

Finn, who had been watching Kol with disgust, shook his head exasperatedly.

"You're all filthy gluttons." Finn observed spitefully, his gaze flickering to each sibling as he spoke, not that Elijah or Rebekah seemed to be paying attention.

Narrowing his eyes challengingly, Kol's smirk never dropped as he glared at the eldest brother.

"And you remain ever the dullard." Kol retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Before the youngest and eldest brother could engage in a heated row, Rebekah's longing, theatrical sigh captured the groups attention.

Knelt in the long grasses beside her victim, Rebekah's fingers were desirably stroking the material of the navy dress the woman had been wearing.

A soft pout was on her shapely lips as she stared down at the corpse of the pretty blonde.

The family in the carriage, consisting of four men and two women had no doubt been noble and incredibly wealthy.

All of them seemed to be wearing the finest of silks and velvets, littered in beguiling jewelled accessories and had all been carrying crates of extremely expensive and beautiful clothing.

Fingers reluctantly moving from the tender material, Rebekah stood, turning her attention to Elijah as she let out another exaggerated sigh.

"Such pretty clothes. What a shame they'll go to waste." She hinted slyly.

Shaking her head knowingly at the blonde, Astrid leaned her head against Niklaus' chest as Rebekah met her eyes, sending her a wink.

Astrid simply smiled in amusement, before she looked up at Nik, who was wearing the same amused smile as her.

They both knew what Rebekah was hinting at, and unfortunately, they already knew the outcome of the matter.

Elijah would make the group decision to stay on the road and keep travelling South.

Seeming everything but amused about the situation, Elijah rolled his eyes, a frustrated sigh falling from his lips.

"Rebekah- we have discussed this-"

Swiftly cut off by his sister, Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest.

"You discussed this! None of us had any say in the matter! This lot were travelling somewhere-their cart is full of silks and finery."

Kol raised a brow at this.

Unnoticed by his siblings, Kol crept to the carriage, aimlessly rifling through the closest trunk in the carriage, though when nothing gathered his interest, he sulkily moved away.

Most of it was bloody dresses; nothing that would be of use to him, though he certainly wouldn't mind seeing Astrid in a silk dress.

 _'That would be a delicious sight_ ' Kol thought, smirking as he glanced at the brunette appreciatively.

"Six of them, six of us. Wherever they were off to, why could we simply not go in their stead?" The blonde continued.

While Finn raised a brow, turning to look at Elijah, Kol seemed disinterested, licking the blood from his lips and humming in satisfaction at the taste.

Leaning up to her husband's ear, Astrid sent him a teasing smile.

"And once again, it begins." She whispered, fully well knowing Rebekah could overhear, something the blonde proved by sending her best friend an annoyed glance.

Nik chuckled lowly.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, love." He mumbled, pressing a kiss to the shell of her ear, enjoying her shiver as he watched the situation unfold with amusement, deciding not to get involved.

Scoffing, Elijah crossed his arms, shaking his head stubbornly as he instantly dismissed the idea.

"Masquerade as nobles from a land we do not know and whose customs we cannot begin to understand? Ridiculous!"

As much as she enjoyed Rebekah's active imagination, Astrid was well aware that Elijah had a point.

"He's right, Bekah. We do not know these people, and for all we known, the castle down there could have seen these lot before." Astrid interrupted as Elijah turned to her.

Sending her a grateful look, Elijah relished in the support as he turned his attention back to the pouting blonde.

Shaking her head stubbornly, Rebekah seemed to not want to let the matter go as she stomped her feet into the overgrown grass. "You saw the castle down the road! It was practically a gala! If these bunch were headed there-"

Rebekah paused to gesture at the six bodies strewn across the forest ground.

"Look at them! They're not any better than we are. We could live as they do, at least for a time." Rebekah begged, doll eyes large and pleading.

Glancing up at Niklaus, who shrugged at her, Astrid took a step forward, reluctantly deciding to leave his warm embrace as she moved to stand beside Rebekah.

"But perhaps, we could visit for a couple of days? Or even just a night, me and Nik most definitely need to sleep in a proper bed, and I need a bath, a real bath." Astrid proposed.

Bewildered, Elijah scowled at Astrid's sudden change of attitude as she helplessly shrugged, placing a hand on Rebekah's shoulder.

As Rebekah gratefully beamed at Astrid's support, Kol took a step forward, blood still coating his chin as he grinned cheekily.

"I think you smell amazing, darling. Like blood that I'd _love_ to taste." Kol purred.

However, his comment was quickly silenced when Niklaus glared at his brother, black, demonic veins sprouting beneath his eyes as his vampiric features became visible.

Holding his hands up mockingly, Kol decided to stay quiet as Nik rolled his eyes, veins disappearing as Rebekah quickly intervened, ignoring Kol completely.

"See! Astrid gets what I'm saying. Think of it, Elijah, we can hide in plain sight. We could live ordinary lives-"

"Silence."

Narrowing her eyes, a comment almost slipped from her lips in order to scold her older brother for being so rude, however, it was then when she heard it.

A frantic human heartbeat, beating so fast that Astrid thought the human would keel over any minute.

Arching an inquisitive brow, Astrid's cat eyes scanned her surroundings, her eyes instantly landing on the other side of the carriage.

Moving back to her husband's side, she placed her hand in his, nodding to the cart.

"There." She murmured as all the siblings gathered around the cart they had thought was empty.

It seemed someone, a very nervous someone, thought they could hide from the vampires.

' _Whoever it is, they clearly aren't very bright'_ Astrid thought in amusement.

* * *

 **So yes, there has been a time jump from the last chapter! We are now heading to the Lucien, Tristan and Aurora storyline, which will be followed by the hunters of the five storyline with another time jump.**

 **Just to be clear, there will be _NO_ Aurora/Klaus relationship in this fic! The two will form a close friendship but that is all.**

 **I tried to explain everything but if it's not clear enough I've listed some stuff below that you might not have caught onto or realised:**

 **\- the mikaelsons and astrid are all original vampires now**

 **\- sigrid is dead, though it is not revealed how, why and what happened to her yet.**

 **\- esther is also dead (yay) and has been killed by nik, though only nik and mikael know.**

 **\- mikael is hunting them down**

 **\- nobody, not even mikael, knows that esther poisoned Ivar**

 **If there's anything anyone is still unsure of, feel free to review and ask me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I'm currently really enjoying writing this story line.**


	17. Chapter 17

**1002, southern france**

"There." She murmured as all the siblings gathered around the cart they had thought was empty.

It seemed someone, a very nervous someone, thought they could hide from the vampires.

' _Whoever it is, they clearly aren't very bright'_ Astrid thought in amusement.

Nodding appreciatively at Astrid, Elijah bent down before swiftly lifting up the blanket by the side, flinging it over his shoulder, revealing a young man.

Surprised and clearly terrified that he had been discovered, the dark-haired man had attempted to flee, skirting around Elijah only to be stopped by an interested Rebekah and an amused Kol.

Raising a brow, Astrid peered up at her husband, her hand still intertwined with his.

How had they missed the heartbeat in the first place? Well, she supposed they were still learning to use all their vampiric powers and had been terribly parched before they had feasted on their six victims.

Eyeing the man up and down, Rebekah grinned, looking like the cat who had caught the canary.

"Well aren't you a handsome one?" She purred in an overly sugary tone.

Taking in his physical appearance, Astrid quickly came to the conclusion that the man wasn't related to the group they had killed.

While the six people had been wearing finery and silk, the young man was wearing clothing of a peasant, his tunic plain and made of cheap material.

Dark eyes dancing with a worrying mischief, Kol smirked.

"Looks like dessert to me." He chimed, eyes flashing up to meet Astrid's as he sent her a wink, something which was luckily missed by Nik.

Stalking towards the human with the intent of snapping his neck, or draining him dry, Kol paused in amusement when Lucien jolted back, holding his hands out defensively.

"Wait, wait, wait! I can help you!" Lucien begged, wild eyes flickering over all the siblings and Astrid.

Finn raised a brow, but decided not to intervene, instead settling on watching on the side-line, wondering how the situation would play out.

Knowing he had caught the demons' attention, Lucien gulped.

Lucien's legs trembled, threatening to give out beneath him, he was evidently horrified.

Astrid almost felt bad for him, _almost_.

Curious on how he thought he could help them, Astrid licked her lips.

"And how can you help us, Sir?" She asked sweetly, lashes fluttering as the servant's flushed, his gaze darting to the ground when he noticed her hand intertwined with Nik's.

Rolling his eyes, Niklaus clenched his jaw but restrained from glaring at the petrified human.

"Don't frighten the poor human, wife." He exaggerated the title before taking a deep, calming breath.

Completely aware of Niklaus enviously bristling beside her, Astrid watched in amusement as the servant's cheeks flushed red, her body leaning back against Nik's.

She enjoyed teasing her husband from time to time, but she knew where to draw the line.

Nik's werewolf nature combined with his heightened emotions made him incredibly possessive towards Astrid, something she found extremely tiresome and annoying.

At times it felt as if it was trust towards Astrid that Niklaus was lacking, a hurtful thought.

She loved Niklaus more than anything, but it seemed his insecurity got the better of him at times.

Kol let out a snicker at Niklaus' jealousy as if it was amusing to him, something Nik chose to ignore as he turned his attention to the human.

"Now, I am- I am the personal servant to the Count de Martel, and the barriers that you just mentioned...? I was sent to escort these guests to his home for a lengthy stay. I know their customs, as well as the Count's habits. If you mean to pose as the family you've slaughtered here, then you'll need my help to carry out your ruse."

The human avoided looking anywhere in Astrid's direction as he nervously met Elijah's gaze.

While Elijah remained stonily quiet, Rebekah hopefully turned her attention to Elijah.

"Please, can we keep him?" She begged, her lower lip jutting out.

Astrid supressed a sigh, fully well knowing what Elijah was going to say. No doubt he would make them recite their 'most important rule'.

"Rebekah, no! What is our most important rule?" Elijah asked, just as Astrid had suspected.

 _Never leave alive anyone who has seen what we are._

Rolling her eyes moodily, Rebekah crossed her arms. "Never leave alive anyone—"

"—Who has seen what we are." They all chorused uninterestedly as Elijah rolled his eyes.

Almost mockingly, Elijah bowed, waving a hand in the air as he addressed his siblings and Astrid.

"Thank you very much. A practice that has served us very well indeed." He drawled.

When Elijah took a step forward, intending to quickly kill the human, Finn jumped forward, holding him by the shoulder as his pleading gaze met Elijah's.

"She has a point! He may be of use."

Astrid watched in confusion, it wasn't often Finn would get caught up in Rebekah's 'drama' as he had once phrased it, he mostly kept himself to himself.

It was no secret that out of all of them, Finn loathed the creatures they had become the most.

However, Kol seemed to be in a playful mood, a cheeky grin on his lips as he clapped his hands together.

"Ah, a proper family squabble!"

Not stopping the giggle that left her lips, Astrid smiled as Nik raised his free hand to silence them all.

Tugging his wife along with him, Niklaus' gaze lingered on the quivering human. "Perhaps we should put it to a vote. All those in favour of letting him live?"

Rebekah and Finn instantly raised their hands, much to Elijah's annoyance.

Rolling his eyes at this, Kol shoved past Finn with his shoulder, a smirk on his lips as he hungrily eyed the human. "Those inclined to gut him?"

Himself and Elijah raised their hands as the group turned to Niklaus and Astrid, fully well knowing that Niklaus would vote whatever his wife would vote.

"Oh, Nik, lovely Astrid. What shall it be?" Kol urged eagerly, itching to kill the skittish human as Nik turned to Astrid.

Sending him a small smile, Astrid's gaze flickered to Lucien before returning to Nik.

"He gets to live." Astrid decided as Klaus, content with his wife's decision, nodded approvingly.

Rebekah let out a gleeful squeal, running away to route through the crate of the women's expensive dresses.

Huffing, Kol stroppily scowled, his angry gaze glaring at the human servant. "Looks like you got lucky, mate. You get to live another day, but don't take it for advantage."

Satisfied by the traumatised look in the human's eyes, Kol happily turned on his heel as Astrid leaned into Niklaus.

"Now, what's your name?" Astrid asked as the servant nervously met her gaze.

"L-Lucien Castle, my Lady."

...

Crossing his arms over his chest anxiously, Lucien observed the monsters around him.

The Lady Rebekah was gushing over a cobalt velvet gown she had taken from the body of one of the dead noble ladies.

She had no quarrels about roughly ripping the gown from the corpses body, humming a song Lucien didn't recognize under her breath as she did so.

With her arms out, she was spinning around, her dress swishing around her ankles as she eagerly presented the dress to an emotionless Finn, who stood quietly by his sister.

"Very beautiful, sister." He commented simply.

The Lord Finn seemed perhaps the mellowest of all the brothers, he hadn't viciously torn into the throats of the nobles from the cart, nor had he wanted to kill Lucien, though that didn't mean Lucien would let his guard down around the oldest brother.

Now wearing the bronze tunic and breeches of a noble man, Finn had tied his hair neatly back and was patiently waiting by the carriage.

Worryingly enough, Lucien wasn't quite sure where the Lord Kol had disappeared to, who was no doubt the most monstrous and violent of the monsters.

He had shown no mercy when his victim had begged for his life, promising Kol all the finery and gold he could offer, something which had amused Kol greatly.

In the end it hadn't saved the man, or even given him a quick death.

Trying to reason with Kol had been pointless.

While the Lord's Elijah and Niklaus were dealing with the bodies, assumingly burying them to cover their tracks, the Lady Astrid had retreated to try on an azure gown of her own.

Unlike Lady Rebekah, Lady Astrid had picked her gown from the crate of clothing, attentively taking in each pattern and hue before carefully deciding which she wished to wear.

So far, the Lady Astrid had spoken kind words to him, it was hard to imagine she was one of the monsters that had killed one of the women from the carriage.

How could someone so lovely, with such soft hands, cause harm like the Lord Kol?

It truly baffled him.

Lucien was no blind fool, Astrid was no doubt one of the most beautiful woman he had laid eyes on, her beauty was different to Aurora's yet even more so intriguing.

He supposed any man would fall at Lady Astrid's feet, what with her tumbling brown ringlets, expressive blue eyes and her wide, pink smile.

A flush fell to his checks as Astrid strolled out from behind the tree's, now attired in a tight-fitting velvet gown that was a shade lighter than Lady Rebekah's.

She looked stunning, like a true Lady of the Count's court.

No doubt Astrid and Rebekah would slot into court easily, they would most likely flourish in its presence, though Lucien doubted Kol would fit in.

Kol's vulgar comments and attitude would have to be silenced in front of unknown ears.

No respectable noble man would make such lecherous comments in front of other Lords and Ladies, unless he was as powerful as the Count, of course.

With a smile on her face, Astrid held her hands out, letting Rebekah examine her as she expectantly looked at the blonde. "Well?"

Rebekah beamed, clapping her hands together as she took in the sight of Astrid.

"You look lovely, Astrid. Almost as good as me." Rebekah teased, her gaze flickering to a still Lucien.

Astrid had to admit, the silk felt nice against her skin, a stark contrast to the cotton gown's she and Rebekah had previously been supporting.

Realising she didn't have Rebekah's undivided attention, she followed the blonde's gaze to a flustered Lucien.

Chuckling, Astrid turned away from Rebekah, making the servant jump as she came to stand beside him.

"Lucien, you would know more than anyone here, do I appear as if I fit in court as a Lady?" She asked softly, a pretty smile on her lips.

If this was going to work they needed to fit in and who was better to ask then Lucien?

Swallowing nervously, Lucien glanced around him, Niklaus, Elijah and Kol were not in sight, and while Rebekah was eagerly listening in, Finn seemed disinterested.

Feeling secure enough to express his opinion on the matter, Lucien sent her an anxious smile.

"You look beautiful, Lady Astrid." He informed her, his cheeks heating up.

Rebekah giggled across from them, smirking as she watched the two. "Careful Lucien, my brother can be terribly possessive." Rebekah teased.

 _'If that isn't a complete understatement then I don't know what is'_ Astrid thought to herself, snorting at the thought.

Terribly possessive didn't even touch what Niklaus was.

The smile dropped from Lucien's lips, his face paling as he thought back to Lord Niklaus.

Would he kill him like he had killed the youthful noble man?

"Ignore Rebekah, she enjoys tormenting those around her." Astrid chuckled, Rebekah's comment having no effect on her, surprising Lucien.

Did she not fear that Rebekah would tell Niklaus of their conversation?

Astrid was obviously a beautiful Lady and it was not his intention to cause her dishonour or put her in harm's way with her husband.

Who knew how Niklaus was treating Astrid?

Sure, the two had seemed intimately close, something Lucien had noticed through their handholding and gentle caresses, but Lucien had discovered that most men tended to abuse their wife's in the privacy of their bedchambers.

"My Lady, I meant no dishonour-" He was cut off with a gentle touch to the shoulder.

Her small, nimble fingers felt nice against his shoulder, it was daunting to think that her hands had not long killed one of the noble women in the carriage.

Lucien managed to supress a shiver as he met her warm eyes.

"Lucien, you have nothing to apologise for. As I said, Rebekah enjoys tormenting those around her."

Astrid paused.

"I've come to believe it's a family trait." She mused.

Her warm hand dropped from his shoulder as she suddenly practiced the curtsey he had showed her and Rebekah, before making her way over to the giggling blonde.

"She's beautiful isn't she?"

Jumping at the sudden, harsh touch of Kol, Lucien tensed.

"Don't be shy, she truly is a sight to behold, especially in such smooth silks." Kol purred, his grasp tightening as the two watched as Rebekah chatted away to Astrid about the different gowns in the carriage.

Not knowing what to say as well as the presence of Kol alarming him, Lucien swallowed nervously. "My Lord-"

"It's okay, it'll be a secret, between you and me." Kol grinned, hand falling from Lucien's shoulder.

Leaning in to whisper in Lucien's ear, Kol's tone dropped to a dangerous whisper.

"But between you and me, I'd stay away. Sure, my brother's possessive, but he's not the only one."

After mockingly patting Lucien's shoulders, Kol sauntered away, grinning as he approached his sister and Astrid.

"Astrid, you look ravishing."

"Hey, what about me!"

Kol shrugged. "Bekah, you look tolerable- I suppose."

As the two siblings began bickering, Lucien tried to catch his breath, the threat of Lord Kol echoing through his mind as he watched Astrid scold the two siblings.

Although Astrid seemed kind and was gorgeous, Lucien decided he would have to reluctantly keep his distance, the last thing he wanted was for Kol or Niklaus to find an excuse to murder him.


	18. Chapter 18

1002, southern france

The ride to the castle had been tiresome and dreadful, though it had appeared as if the castle was merely down the road, however, it turned out the journey was much longer than they had initially anticipated.

Riding in the carriage had been strange for them all, they would usually ride horseback so the carriage had been a bemusing change, but Astrid had firmly decided she preferred horseback.

Though according to Lucien, apparently it wasn't deemed lady like for a woman to saddle ride a horse.

Besides her, Rebekah seemed to be enjoying the whole experience, her leg had been bouncing in anticipation throughout the journey, much to Kol's annoyance.

The two siblings had spent the entire ride bickering, which was probably why it felt as if they'd been in the carriage for hours.

But fortunately, they had finally arrived at the De Martel castle.

The castle itself was extraordinary; tall brick walls, archway windows with grand balconies and a vast garden full of hedge mazes and vibrant flowers.

It was evident the De Martel's were profusely wealthy and proud, though Astrid wasn't too concerned about their cover, after all, it wasn't these so-called nobles they would have to worry about.

If their plan was foiled, they would simply have to kill them all or flee, both of which would risk their chances of being discovered by Mikael.

Smiling at the outstretched hand of her husband, Astrid gracefully accepted his help as she stepped down from the carriage, eyes darting to take in her surroundings.

Several armed guards and servants were stood awaitingly around the carriage as Lucien stepped forward.

The guard holding a rather sharp sword, took a step towards Lucien, brows furrowed. "Lucien, you were sent to retreat Count De Guise." The guard commented, eyeing the six luxuriously dressed figures behind him.

All of them looked too young to be Count De Guise.

Swallowing nervously, Lucien nodded. "He's indisposed of- gout, he has sent his children in his place." Lucien informed the guard.

It technically wasn't a lie; Count De Guise had complained how he was suffering from gout in the carriage as he groped his young mistress in front of his relatives.

Nodding, believing Lucien, the guard bowed politely. "My Lords, My Ladies. Count De Martel is awaiting your presence in the throne room, please allow us to escort you there."

'Well that was easy enough' Astrid thought, her hand linking with Nik's as the guard lead them through the large door of the castle, they trailed through the foyer and towards the grand oak doors that assumingly lead to the throne room.

As the door swung open, the guards took a step back, bowing respectably as Astrid marvelled at her surroundings.

The outside of the building didn't justify the lavish interior, it was truly beautiful. It was nothing like the stone cottage Astrid and Nik had once affectionately named 'home'.

Now that the guards would no longer be able to hear their conversation, Lucien slowed down, the family following in pursuit as he lowered his voice to a quiet tone.

He assumed they would be able to hear his hushed voice, as after all, they had been able to hear his heartbeat in the carriage.

Surely they would be able to hear him speak over the sound of the bard playing to the Count.

"There. See the Count de Martel? You address him as 'Your Grace', all the other nobles as 'my lord.' And, when you speak to the Count, you should speak of hunting. He loves his horse and his hounds." Lucien informed them as Astrid's gaze flickered to the man at the far right of the room.

Lounging in his throne, boredly staring at the bard, the Count seemed nothing special, it was surprising that Lucien seemed to fear the Count and his son so much.

In Astrid's opinion, Count De Martel certainly was not nearly as scary as Mikael.

Pausing, Lucien's gaze flickered between Rebekah, who had turned horridly pale, her excitement being replaced by nerves, before he nervously glanced between Kol and Niklaus.

"And, bow deep, Lady Rebekah, Lady Astrid. The Count relishes a... healthy cleavage." Lucien stuttered nervously, feeling Kol's heated gaze on his back as Rebekah gulped.

Elijah narrowed his eyes at this, angered at the thought of this old man looking at his sister and sister-in-law in such a disgusting way.

Astrid didn't seem to be affected by his words, tutting as Nik grumbled quietly under his breath.

"I don't bloody think so." Nik cursed, making her giggle.

Nudging Nik, Astrid shook her head. "It's the only look he'll be getting, believe me. As long as we do this." She informed him, only to find Nik as well as Kol and Finn were staring at the ceiling.

Furrowing her brows together, Astrid followed their gaze, her eyes meeting the glorious carvings that decorated the tall ceiling.

Feeling the gaze of other nobles on them, Lucien tensed. "And, for God's sake, stop looking up!" He snapped.

If the demons took any offense to his outburst they didn't show it as they continued walking towards the Count's throne, Lucien shuffling along anxiously.

As they neared the Count, Lucien's eyes caught sight of a stray hair that had fallen from Kol's ponytail, reaching forward to quickly push it away.

Eyes darkening, Kol leaned forwards, smiling dangerously as he leaned to whisper in Lucien's ear.

"Touch me again, and I'll tear your arm straight off."

Lucien gulped in fear as Finn rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh. "Behave, Kol, or I'll bury you in the ground to rot." Finn grumbled.

If he was nervous, he didn't show it. If anything, it was Finn, Astrid and Kol who were showing little apprehension of the situation.

Lady Rebekah seemed as if she was going to faint any minute, swallowing nervously. "This isn't going to work, is it?"

Sending her a small smile, Lucien tried to soothe her concerns, though he too wasn't sure if the Count would be fooled.

"Just speak as we practiced... And know that you look lovely, my lady." He supported her as she sent him an appreciative smile.

As Nik turned to whisper to Elijah, Astrid sent Rebekah a grin. "He's right, Bekah. You look radiant."

Taking a deep breath, Rebekah nodded as Lucien dropped into a dramatic bow in front of the Count. Astrid could feel the Count's confused gaze flicker across them as he turned to his servant.

"Lucien, you were sent to fetch the Count de Guise!" The Count commented as Lucien swallowed.

Nodding, Lucien met the Count's gaze. "Indisposed, my Grace; gout." He explained.

Stepping to the side, Lucien gestured to them as they took a step forward. "May I present his children? The Lords Finn, Niklaus, Elijah, and Kol."

"Also, the Lady Rebekah and the lovely Lady Astrid, Nikaus' wife." Lucien introduced politely.

The Count's suspicious gaze lingered as he rose to his feet, removing himself from his throne as he approached the group. "Your father never mentioned you to me in all our dealings."

Elijah, taking initiative, stepped forward to respectfully address the Count. "Yes, Your Grace, do forgive us. Father was forever distant with his travels, and, uh, we were largely raised by servants. However, I do know that Father would consider it a glorious honour that we should be introduced to society by your noble hand, Your Grace."

As Elijah bowed, Nik stepped forward confidently, "Your Grace, I look forward to hearing tales of your hunting escapades!"

Pausing, Niklaus also seemed reluctant as he motioned to his sister and Astrid. "May I present my sister and my wife, Lady Astrid."

In a timely manner, the two stepped forward, Rebekah gulped nervously as Astrid sent her a smile. "Rebekah De Guise de Rockfort Francais." Rebekah introduced quickly.

Sending the Count an alluring grin, Astrid fluttered her eyelashes prettily. "Astrid De Guise de Rockfort Francais." She introduced herself slowly before bowing deeply, with Rebekah following in pursuit.

Feeling the Count's lecherous gaze fixated on her cleavage, Astrid met his gaze.

"Charmed." She purred, well aware of Niklaus bristling jealously behind her, though he would have suck his jealousy up if he wanted this to work.

Satisfied that the Count had been given a more than generous view of her bosom, Astrid stood up straight, quick enough to catch Klaus sending a smile towards Lucien, who looked beyond relieved.


	19. Chapter 19

**1002, southern france**

The court was bustling with pretentious nobles, sharing gallant hunting stories and tales of victory- Astrid almost snorted at the thought.

The men in this room acted as if they were great warriors, though Astrid suspected none of them had done their own dirty work, they had just taken the goods in the end. They weren't warriors, they were nothing like her parents.

In the middle of the room, Rebekah was eagerly socialising with the Ladies of the court, discussing the new fashion of the south and what colour gowns would make their eyes pop.

Astrid had no desire to join Rebekah, the women seemed air-headed and naïve, perhaps some were cunning and malicious to gain such a prestigious position in Count De Martel's court, but Astrid couldn't care less.

By the talented bard, Kol was supporting a leery grin, talking to several blushing young Ladies. Rolling her eyes with a smile on her lips, Astrid could only hope that Kol was behaving himself.

Also surrounded by several young Lords, Elijah and Finn were engaging in a brutish conversation, discussing their mightiest hunt and capture.

One young Lord was bragging about the large buck he had shot last winter, claiming that it was twice the size of him, though his stuttering heartbeat easily called out his bluff to Astrid.

With a playful smile on her lips, Astrid shook her head, if only the men knew what their largest kill was, though something told her the conversation was strictly about animals, not humans.

Turning her attention to her husband, Astrid's gaze softened when she saw him at the other end of the hall, observing his surrounding-much like herself, with Lucien by his side.

It truly warmed her heart to see her family so happy, so carefree. They deserved a break, running from Mikael was clearly taking a toll on them all.

Soft footsteps rapidly approached her, almost as if they were skipping across the floor as a petite redhead dressed in a fine gown stood beside her.

Astrid easily recognised her as Aurora De Martel, the Count's only daughter.

Bowing gracefully, Astrid met the redheads gaze, a brilliant smile on her lips as she went to address the wealthy Lady.

"Lady Aurora, it is a pleasure to meet you, your father told me so much about you." Astrid bluffed.

The Count had eagerly mentioned his son, bragging how he was just like his father in many ways, though the mention of his daughter had been brash and swift.

It almost seemed as if he was embarrassed by the redhead, surprisingly.

Lady Aurora was no doubt very pretty, which was usually what most Lord's wished for their daughter, so they could marry them off to the highest bidder.

So, it intrigued her why the Count seemed ashamed of his daughter.

Beaming at the compliment, Aurora sent her a pearly smile, eyes wide and warm.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Astrid. I didn't know Count De Guise had children, never mind the fact that one was married, though, my father doesn't tell me a lot anyways..." She trailed off sadly, her smile falling.

Astrid placed a hand on her arm. It would be good to have some allies in court, just in case their situation took a turn for the worst.

Perhaps this meant she was taking advantage of Aurora, but the redhead seemed gullible and not the sharpest. From what Astrid had gathered, she would be easy to manipulate and use.

"Never mind, you have a lovely home, my Lady. I look forward to exploring it." Astrid decided to change the subject, the distance glaze in Aurora's eyes softening before she suddenly grinned.

Shaking her head, Aurora was practically bouncing on the heels of her feet. "Oh! That's perfect! I shall show you around the garden's tomorrow morn! I can show you the daisy patch, the rose bushes, the fruit trees and I can even-" Aurora's excited babbling was cut off by a hand on her arm.

Beside her, a stern looking, young man stood, Astrid easily identified him as the Count's only son, the same man Lucien had warned her about.

He didn't look particularly scary, though she supposed she didn't either, not without her vampiric features.

If anything, Lord Tristan was rather handsome, though his eyes were insufferably cold.

"Sweet sister, father requests your presence." Tristan cut in stiffly, sending an apologetic, courteous half-smile to Astrid as both women turned their attention to the Count.

The older man looked uncomfortable, gaze flickering to Aurora before returning to his goblet of wine. Perhaps she had been right, the Count was embarrassed by his daughter.

Pouting, Aurora let out a sad sigh. "But brother-"

Tristan quickly cut her off. "Sister, you know our father doesn't like waiting."

"Fine... Tomorrow we shall walk round the gardens, Astrid? I'd love to show you the horse Tristan bought for my last name day!" Aurora chimed, eyes glistening at the prospect.

Looking if anything but comfortable, Tristan shifted. "Sister-"

Astrid smiled at the redhead. "I would love that, Lady Aurora. It has been a pleasure speaking to you." Astrid responded, Tristan's brows raising in surprise as Aurora grinned before skipping in the direction of her father.

Turning to the new face in court, Tristan nodded. "Thank you, you didn't have to do that."

She furrowed her brows together. "I'm sorry, excuse me?"

"My sister. You didn't have to agree to her plans, she gets easily excited." Tristan commented, his gaze flickering to his sister who stood beside the Count, her eyes on her feet as she pouted, looking like a child being scolded.

Astrid shook her head. "Your sister is a sweet girl, I would be honoured to spend time with her." Astrid informed Tristan.

He seemed to appreciate her words, though he tried not to show it as he nodded respectfully, taking Astrid's hand in his.

Pressing a chaste, brief kiss to Astrid's knuckles, he smiled charmingly. "Tristan De Martel, my Lady." He introduced himself.

Feeling her husbands and Lucien's gaze on her, Astrid forced a smile. "Astrid De Guise."


	20. Chapter 20

**1002, southern france**

Biting back the yawn that threatened to supress, Astrid tiredly rubbed her eyes, sending the nameless Lord before her a smile, before politely excusing herself.

It was all so tiresome, socialising with pompous Lords and snotty Ladies, and truthfully speaking Astrid couldn't wait to retire to her temporary chambers.

It would be nice to sleep on an actual bed, with soft furs and plush pillows, but most of all, it would be nice to have a peaceful night's sleep without fearing Mikael.

As Astrid made her way towards the entrance to the grand hall, her eyes briefly caught Nik's.

He was distracted, engaged in a conversation with Elijah and several other lords, toasting wine drunkenly.

He was clearly having a good time.

It was nice to see Nik so carefree, it was no secret he had been struggling since it had been revealed that he was not Mikael's true son, but a wolfman's, the same species that killed young Henrik.

Deciding to leave Nik to his business, Astrid turned on her heel, eyes narrowing in surprise when an arm linked through hers.

An intoxicated grin was laced onto Kol's face, it was clear he had drunk more wine than his body weight.

Shaking her head, she sent him an amused look. "Your drunk." She stated.

"That I am, sweet Astrid. But tell me, why are you not?" Kol inquired, grinning.

With Kol leading her away from the loud music, Astrid rolled her eyes. "Because Kol, I do not plan to blow our cover." She insisted.

Closing the large doors behind them, they were left alone in the hallway as Kol grinned. "Is that the case, darling?"

Using his strength to make her halt in her step, he held onto her forearms, leaning forward, his nose brushing against hers.

Surprised by his close proximity, Astrid gasped, her worried eyes darting to the wooden door her husband was stood behind. If Nik saw them like this...

"Or perhaps it's because Nik's got that annoying stick shoved up that beautiful behind of yours." He mocked, his breath stinking of strong ale.

Narrowing her eyes, offended by the comment, Astrid tried to free herself from his grip, though having been turned into a vampire before her, he was the slightest bit stronger.

Chuckling at her struggling, Kol shoved her forcefully into the wall, one hand laying on her cheek as he gazed down at her.

"Kol!" She protested.

Brown eyes fogged over with an unrecognisable emotion, the playful grin dropped from his lips as his fingers caressed her cheek.

Leaning forward, his breath fanned against her lips, nose once again bumping against hers as he met her gaze.

"Or maybe, sweet Astrid." He paused, lips centimetres away from hers as she gently pushed at his chest.

 _'He isn't in the right mind'_ Astrid told herself, _'he's probably doing this to taunt Nik'_ she thought helplessly as his lips closed in.

Lowering his voice to a sultry whisper, Kol's gaze shifted down from her eyes and to her lips. "Maybe, darling, you were afraid you couldn't control yourself around me." He purred.

Before she could even comprehend what was happening, Kol pressed his lips against hers, tongue desperately trying to enter her mouth as one hand clutched her waist, pulling her against him.

His free hand tangled in her brown curls, keeping her close.

In his drunken haze, Kol barely noticed Astrid's struggle as she tried to push him away, not matching his passion.

Managing to free her lips from his, Astrid caught her breath as Kol began angrily kissing her neck, human teeth brushing against the sensitive skin.

"Kol." She tried desperately, though the latter responded by pulling her crush against his firm chest, allowing her to feel how urgently he needed her.

He scraped his human teeth roughly against her neck in response, making a shiver run down her spine.

Hands pawing to push him away, a whimper clawed its way out of her throat.

"Kol stop!" She shrieked, summoning all the strength she had to push him away.

Veins prominent under her eyes, she bared her fangs warningly, not minding that anyone could walk into the hallway and see them at that moment.

Surprised, Kol's eyes hardened before he used his supernatural speed to dart away, vanishing from her sight.

Staring at the spot Kol had previously been occupying, Astrid took a deep breath, regaining control as the wooden doors swung open.

She didn't pay any attention to the approaching footsteps as she swallowed.

 _'_ _Of course, Kol had drunk a lot of wine, but he had never acted so hazardously towards her before.'_

Astrid didn't want to think what would have happened if she hadn't been able to push Kol away. Would he have stopped? Astrid liked to assume so.

 _'It was the wine'_ She told herself, they had all gone through a stressful year with Mikael on their backs, becoming vampires and the harmful revelations that had surfaced.

Kol had lost his magic and for the first time in a year, was able to relax and let loose.

 _'It had been the wine talking for sure'_ she told herself, feeling the hickeys beginning to heal and fade.

As the upcoming footsteps became heavier and louder, Astrid frowned. _'Should she tell Nik?'_

Niklaus would only act in rage, and the entire situation would only cause unnecessary and unneeded tensions within the family.

With Mikael hunting them down they had to stick together; always and forever.

She was sure Kol hadn't meant any harm, the large quantity of ale he had downed had clearly fogged his judgment and common sense.

"My lady, I-I would say it is unsafe for a Lady to be alone without an escort but..." Lucien nervously trailed off from behind her, a hand reaching out to anxiously touch her arm.

Jolting in surprise at the sudden contact, Astrid whirled round to face Lucien.

He could clearly see the distress on her features, her pretty face suddenly pale and her eyes wide.

Frowning, Lucien let go. "My Lady, is everything okay?" He asked, gaze scanning the empty corridor.

"I... I saw you talking to Lord Tristan, he didn't say anything or threaten you, my Lady?" Lucien questioned, concerned.

Regaining her composure, Astrid fluttered her lashes sweetly, sending him a dazzling smile that made his cheeks burn a bright pink.

"Of course not, Lucien. Just a little misunderstanding with Kol, that's all." She responded simply.

At the mention of Kol, Lucien stiffened, causing her to raise a brow but quickly dismissed Lucien's fears.

Many feared Kol, he was the most ruthless of the bunch, and Lucien had clearly seen them feed on the nobles in the carriage.

"You said it is unsafe for a usual Lady to walk back alone to her chambers. Perhaps improper. I would be honoured if you could escort me back." She commented.

Noticing his unease, she sent him a friendly smile. "Truth be told, this place is like a maze. I'm afraid I may get lost."

"... It would be an h-honour, my Lady." Lucien stuttered before sheepishly holding an arm out for her to take.

Smiling vibrantly, she placed her arm through his, allowing him to gently guide her down the hall.

Peering at the brunette beside him, Lucien couldn't help but notice how her beauty radiated, her smile beguiling and alluring.

"You weren't worried about me, were you Lucien?" She asked suddenly, making him jump.

Hoping these demons, whatever they were, couldn't read minds, Lucien blinked. "I... Pardon, Lady Astrid."

As they walked along the quiet hallway, her azure gown brushed against the floor, flowing elegantly behind her.

"You mentioned me talking to Lord Tristan. Does he concern you?"

Failing to hide the detest that laced his features, Lucien frowned, lowering his voice to a whisper.

It was as if he was afraid somebody would hear him.

"Lord Tristan is famously cruel like his father. I wouldn't want him harming you." The words fell from his mouth before he could prevent them.

Worried he had stepped out of line, Lucien nervously swallowed, turning the corner with Astrid's slender arm still linked through his.

"You don't need to worry about me, Lucien. I can handle myself."

Rather than offended by the forward comment, Astrid almost seemed amused. Had Lucien forgot she was a vampire?

Unsure, Lucien nodded. "Just be careful, my Lady. Please."

As Lucien lead her down the next hallway that would lead to her chambers, Astrid's thoughts drifted to Lord Tristan. What had made Lucien fear the Lord so much?

When she had spoken to Tristan he hadn't sent any alarm bells off, he had been polite and courteous, but she decided to take Lucien's warning to heart.

Maybe Lord Tristan was dangerous, but his sister, Lady Aurora was anything but.


	21. Chapter 21

**1002, southern france**

The ruckus with Kol the previous night was all Astrid could think about as she walked through the beautiful gardens of the castle.

Roses of all colours surrounded the premises, wildflowers springing and blooming along all the cobble pathways and wooden benches.

With her arm laced through Aurora's, Astrid nodded politely, pretending she had been listening to whatever the hell the redhead had been chatting about.

"What do you think, Astrid? I think the new fashions would become of you." Aurora giggled, arm tightening in Astrid's as the brunette sent her a dazzling grin.

Shaking her head, Astrid's brown curls tumbled down her back. "I think they would look even lovelier on you, Aurora. Especially tones of emerald and plum."

Grinning at the compliment, Aurora let out a giddy giggle, her cheeks flushing a healthy pink. "I will have to certainly take my father up on his offer, thank you for your advice, Astrid. I was concerned that it would be too much of a brave move." Aurora admitted.

The redhead was clearly more of a trend follower than a trend setter, though Astrid had always been the opposite.

She enjoyed trying things that were out of her comfort zone, that weren't exactly considered normal.

Nodding, Astrid let out a soft sigh, enjoying the feeling of the sun dancing across her tanned skin.

She would never take the sunlight for advantage again, she had missed its warmth when they had turned into vampires. It had taken weeks for Esther to come up with a solution to allow them to walk in the sun.

They had been housebound till the moon came out and darkness descended, the sunlight burning their skin.

She instinctively touched the daylight ring on her finger, Esther had made one for all of them.

"What is it?" Aurora questioned in concern, frowning at Astrid's sudden sigh.

Astrid smiled. "Nothing, my Lady. Just appreciating the lovely weather."

The redhead giggled. "Yes it is quite lovely, isn't it. I like it when the sunlight dances upon my skin." Aurora chirped.

"Me too." She responded softly.

As her azure gown scraped against the cobblestone pathway, Astrid paused as they reached a rosebush. Full of orange, crimson and saffron roses, it was beautiful.

Ignoring Aurora's questioning glance, Astrid let go of the redhead, reaching forward to gently pull the rose, fingertips narrowly avoiding the thorns. With the red rose head in hand, Astrid held it close to her chest.

"You have a beautiful garden, my Lady."

Turning back to the redhead, Astrid leaned forward, tucking the rose behind Aurora's ear as she sent her a friendly smile. "Almost as beautiful as my company."

Ignoring the redheads stunned expression as she blushed profusely, Astrid continued leading Aurora through the garden, talking about dresses, fashion and other boring things. There was no doubt Aurora would have gotten along better with Rebekah, though Astrid didn't mind speaking to Aurora.

She needed the redhead to trust her and gain her favour, and it helped the redhead was overly trusting and kind.

 **...**

After her rather boring walk with Lady Aurora, Astrid had returned to her chambers, surprised to find a bath already drawn for her. Standing by the tub of steaming water was a timid girl, head bowed low as she clumsily curtsied.

"M'lady, I was ordered to help you get ready." The redhead uttered quietly.

Stringy red locks covered her face as Astrid stared at the girl strangely. Who had ordered her to draw her a bath and assist her?

Before she could ask any questions, the redhead straightened up, long hair parting to reveal a pale face as she stepped forward. "If I may help you undress, M'lady." She offered, trembling fingers not waiting as she began unlacing the back of Astrid's dress.

Was this what noble women did? Were they uncapable of drawing themselves a bath and getting undressed? Apparently so.

Although she felt more than capable of preparing to bathe herself, Astrid didn't protest as the quivering young girl undressed her and guided her to the bathtub.

'I _need to fit in and blend_ ' she reminded herself as a bony hand gripped her own, helping her step into the bathtub.

The warm water felt nice against her feet as she slowly sunk into the bathtub, scooting against the back as a soft sigh left her lips.

It had been so long since she had a warm bath, especially one filled with lavender oils and flower petals.

The strong floral sent pleasantly tickled her nose as she stretched out comfortably, the water almost making her forget the young girl's presence.

Skinny fingers suddenly winded in her wet curls, rubbing shampoo gently into her scalp as Astrid's eyes snapped open.

She had expected the redhead to leave as soon as she was in the bath, but it seemed as if nobles had every little thing done for them.

The young girl's fingers felt nice rubbing her scalp, relaxing her as she let out another soft sigh. "That feels nice..." She paused in recognition, she didn't even know the girls name.

"I'm glad, M'Lady." She responded shyly, fingers not ceasing in their movements.

Meeting her gaze for the first time, Astrid was surprised to see the servant was a pretty little thing, with a pale shade of blue eyes, and soft, delicate features while a faded red mark was prominent on her right cheekbone.

"What's your name?"

Jolting in surprise, the young girl snapped her fingers away, mouth parting in shock as she stared at Astrid, flabbergasted. "P-Pardon M'Lady?" She questioned, hoping she had heard wrong.

Praying she hadn't unpleased the noble Lady without knowing, the young girl fell to her knees, head bowed as tears welled in her eyes. "If I have offended M'Lady, I covertly apologise." She pleaded.

Whatever words the noble women would bark at her would not compare to the harsh punishment Tristan had gleefully been planning if such a thing would happen...

Almost amused, Astrid turned in the bathtub, the water almost swishing over the sides. "You haven't offended me, I just wish to know the name of the girl who is so graciously helping me." Astrid reassured her.

Looking unsure, the young girl slowly got to her feet, head still insecurely bowed. "It's Aubrianne, M'Lady." She responded.

Wondering if she had made the wrong move on asking Aubrianne's name, Astrid leaned back against the tub once more, her shoulders relaxing when Aubrianne once again began washing her hair.

"I'm sorry, M'Lady, most nobles don't bother asking servants their names." Aubrianne admitted.

Humming in response, Astrid closed her eyes. "I suppose I'm not just any noble then." She responded.

Unsure of what to say, Aubrianne was silent as she began washing the shampoo out of Astrid's beautiful chocolate curls, using one hand to hold the jug, while the other cupped Astrid's hairline, keeping the water from her face.

"So how long have you been serving the De Martel's?" Astrid questioned curiously.

Aubrianne almost dropped the jug of water, her features paling at the question, something Astrid fortunately missed.

"Since I was a child, M'Lady." She admitted.

Nodding, Astrid opened her eyes, her inquisitive gaze meeting hers. "And they treat you well?"

 _'No, especially not lord Tristan'_ Aubrianne thought, but bit her tongue, sending Astrid a painted smile.

"Yes, M'Lady." She responded, though Astrid was not fooled. She had noticed the girl's hesitation, but made no comment on the matter, instead leaning back as Aubrianne began kneading conditioner into the ends of her hair.

* * *

 **Aubrianne is portrayed by Sophie Turner if anyone is wondering!**

 **Please review for more :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**1002, southern france**

With Aubrianne's help, Astrid was elegantly attired in a fresh gown, her dark hair dried and styled up into an elegant coiffure, while her skin was overwhelmingly scented with bath salts and floral oils.

Though she was thankful for Aubrianne's help, Astrid was more curious on who had ordered the redhead to help her, with the intent of meeting Astrid afterwards.

Eyes scrutinizing her surroundings, sudden footsteps approached her at a fast pace. Darting round in that direction, Astrid was surprised to see Tristan, flanked by two of his guards as he nodded politely at Astrid.

"Lady Astrid, I do hope you do not think it was too forward of me to meet you like this. I Just wished to thank you, my sister has not stopped going on about the walk you two had." Tristan commented, the guards stopping a couple of steps back as he greeted her, taking her hand in his and kissing her palm.

Reminding herself that such an intimate gesture was considered a welcoming and polite gesture by Lords to Ladies, Astrid nodded, forcing a smile.

"Of course not, Lord Tristan. I had a wonderful morning exploring the grounds with the lovely Aurora." She responded falsely.

The morning had been rather boring with Aurora, Astrid had tuned out most of the woman's boring and dull chattering, nodding along and commenting every once and a while.

But Astrid knew that having Lady Aurora on her side would be extremely helpful if she was ever caught in a bad situation, and having Lord Tristan on her side would be a great bonus.

But the young man was not as foolishly trusting and dim-witted as his sister, and taking Lucien's warning in tow, she was playing a very dangerous game, especially when he seemed so overprotective over his sister.

Pleased by her comment, Tristan nodded. "I hope the servant I sent to you was to your liking?"

He seemed to be eager to hear her answer, hoping that the young woman had somehow displeased Astrid.

Had Tristan been the one to harm Aubrianne, the cause of the red mark that decorated her cheekbone?

Perhaps there was something darker in Tristan De Martel that didn't come to surface often.

"Yes, she was very pleasant. A great gift." She chose her words carefully, awaiting his reaction.

He rose a brow. "A gift?"

She hummed in response, a brilliantly seductive smile on her lips. "Yes, I needed a new handmaiden and she is perfect. You are very generous, Lord Tristan."

Perhaps she could help protect Aubrianne from Tristan's wrath without looking too suspicious. Apparently noble women and men didn't care much for those beneath them, wherever it be the people who serve them or the bugs they swat.

The corner of Tristan's lips perked up into an irritated grimace as he nodded. "Yes, I hope she will be useful for the _rest of your stay_." He commented.

Nodding, she prettily fluttered her lashes. "As I said, you are very generous, My Lord. Perhaps you could extend your generosity and show me around the keep some more? It would be an honor."

Taking her arm in his, Tristan gently began leading her around the grounds, the two guards tailing them as Astrid smiled, pretending to be interested in Tristan's comments.

 **...**

Astrid was pleasantly surprised when she returned to her chamber to find Niklaus waiting for her, pacing tediously as his gaze snapped to her.

As she closed the door behind her, she turned only to find herself nose to nose with Niklaus, heated blue eyes glaring into her.

"Nik, what's wrong?" She questioned, feeling the anger radiating off him in waves.

Hands cupping his face, her thumb tentatively stroked his cheek, hoping to soothe his anger.

Lulling his forehead against hers, he let out a small sigh, breath brushing her lips as his hands landed comfortably on her hips.

"Rebekah's been driving me bloody mental." He grumbled as a soft giggle left Astrid's lips.

"And..." She trailed off knowingly.

Hesitating, his hands gripped her hips tighter. If she had been human, his crushing grip would have hurt.

"She said some things she heard in court, about you and Tristian this afternoon." He commented tensely.

Astrid released a sigh, sometimes she felt as if her husband didn't trust her, as if she was the one who had been unfaithful with another man.

Shaking her head, her thumb continued to brush his cheek. "You know what Rebekah's like, so god knows what these other stuck up ladies are like! Girls like to gossip about nothing, Nik. I promise."

He hesitated. "So where were you then?"

She smiled, not wanting to lie to him. It wasn't as if she was doing anything wrong. She wanted them both to stay at the De Martel's household for a little longer, she wanted Niklaus to enjoy himself and indulge in the comforts the household was offering.

"I was with Tristan. He wanted to thank me for spending time with Aurora and then proceeded to show me around the rest of the keep."

A throaty growl that practically dripped with possessiveness left his lips, but before he could make any comment, Astrid swiftly continued.

"He was incredibly dull believe me, husband, not as dull as his sister, but dull nevertheless. I am trying to make sure we have powerful allies in the court, should we ever need to use them." She informed him.

Pausing, Astrid internally debated if she should tell Niklaus what had happened with Kol, though she suspected if she did, the castle would become a red war zone.

The cold stone walls would be coated with blood, and not even Elijah, Rebekah and Finn could hold back an enraged Niklaus from Kol.

Her husband was jealous enough with her simply going on a walk with Tristan, telling him about Kol would only push him over the edge.

Leaning closer, her breath fanned against his lips, fingers reaching up to tuck a loose curl behind his ear. "My husband, you are selfish, possessive, overbearing, and yet I love you more than life itself, you know that."

Chuckling in amusement, his tense posture relaxed as he leaned forward, pressing his moist, full lips against hers.

She loved him. She was just trying to protect him from himself, from the dangerous jealousy that manifested within him.

Telling him about Kol would only hurt him.

As he pulled her into a passionate frenzied embrace, Astrid internally reminded herself that she was not telling him to protect him, that she was doing the right thing.


	23. Chapter 23

**1002, southern france**

Golden platters of the finest food were being graciously served as bards hummed songs of pretty maidens; Lady Aurora's name-day celebration feast was in full swing, and had clearly cost a pretty penny.

With a painted smile on her lips, Astrid nodded absent-mindedly to Lady Giselle's gossip, her nimble fingers reaching down to touch the silk gown that snugly enveloped her figure.

She never would have thought such a small thing like wearing a gown of different material would please her as much as it did.

The silk felt nice rubbing against her skin and was much more flattering than the cotton gowns herself and Rebekah had been supporting before coming to the court.

She supposed it was the simple things; a warm bath, a comfy bed and a soft gown, they made her feel normal. Like she wasn't a creature who survived by feeding on human blood.

The blonde Lady opposite her sent her a mischievous grin, her eyes suddenly darting to the side, entranced by someone entering the hall.

Half expecting to find Kol, wearing a cheeky grin with a flustered woman on his arm, Astrid was disappointed when her eyes landed on Tristan.

Though she tried not to visibly show her worries, Astrid was growing increasingly concerned about Kol.

An entire week had passed since their welcoming feast, Kol was still managing to immaturely avoid her, not wanting to acknowledge his drunken mistakes.

Whether he was ashamed or feared Astrid would not forgive him was beyond her knowledge.

Whatever the reason, the more important matter was the fact that though he was talentedly avoiding her radar, he had been attracting unwanted attention in the village beyond the castle gates.

Eight mangled corpses had been discovered, completely drained of blood, all of them appeared to be peasants.

Kol was getting sloppy, he had even left a witness alive, who had ordered an audience with the Count.

The elderly gentleman had frightfully spoken of a fanged demon that had attacked his family at nightfall, drinking the blood of his wife and teenage son.

Fortunately, the Count cared little for his villagers, unless they were in debt to him, and had passed the old man as senile and crazy.

He had even laughed as the old man had fell to his knees, letting out a shrill wail as he begged his liege to believe him, though the Count had simply waved his hand before a guard had dragged the man from the room.

Not only would Kol blow their cover if he continued to be reckless, he would also attract Mikael's attention.

"He looks very handsome tonight." Lady Giselle giggled, covering her mouth as she hungrily eyed Tristan.

As a friend of Aurora's, Lady Giselle was an ambitious, beautiful young woman in her twenties.

Married to an ugly, old yet extremely wealthy man, she didn't seem to have any quarrels at looking at other men.

Disinterested, Astrid sent the putrid woman a polite smile. "Yes, excuse me."

Before she could protest, Astrid quickly slipped away from her, ducking through the crowd in search for Aurora.

Astrid had focused her attention on Aurora for the past week, and now it seemed the naïve redhead regarded her as a close friend.

Perhaps she should have felt bad for her treatment of Aurora, using her as nothing but a pawn for power, but she didn't.

Though her husband evidently disapproved of her treatment of Aurora, he was well aware she regarded it necessary for her and their family.

Astrid was no fool, she was well aware her husband had become fond of the Count's daughter.

In a brotherly fashion, he had reminisced that Aurora reminded him of how Rebekah had been as a young girl. The two were becoming fast friends.

Perhaps she should have been concerned that her husband was befriending such a sweet and stunning woman, though surprisingly she wasn't.

She trusted her husband and had no reason to be jealous.

Sometimes she wished he could trust her too.

When her eyes never landed on a head of red curls, Astrid concentrated, her brows furrowing when she noticed the faint sound of soft cries.

With a knowing feeling settling at the pit of her stomach, Astrid followed the distinctive sound, weaving through the crowd of nobles.

Away from the bustling throne room, Astrid paused when she came to the great wooden door of the chapel, hand moving to rest on the oak as she listened to the cries.

She would recognize that airy tone anywhere, Aurora.

But she wasn't alone. Her soft tone was followed by one Astrid recognized as Niklaus.

With furrowed brows, Astrid pushed the door open an inch to see Aurora huddled by the front of the chapel, hunched over as she loudly sobbed into the palms of her hands.

Sat beside her, Niklaus seemed tense, a hand on her back as she suddenly paused, sitting up straight as she took a deep breath.

Sniffling loudly, she wiped her tears with the thick sleeve of her now damp gown, lower lip trembling solicitously as she tried withholding her cries.

"You will forever hold my deepest shame, and... I... I will hold yours. Never again shall we speak them to another soul, and never again will they have any power over us." Aurora told Niklaus, who nodded silently.

With a frown on her lips, Astrid paused.

She trusted her husband with all her heart, but the thought of him confining a dark secret with another woman, rather than his wife, hurt her deeply.

Perhaps he had simply told her of their vampirism, as that was the only secret Niklaus had that Astrid was aware of.

With a faux smile on her lips, Astrid pushed the door to the chapel open, the loud bang making Aurora jump.

"I knew something was wrong when I didn't see you in the middle of the room, dancing away." She commented warmly.

The redhead loved dancing and music, watching the skirts of her wide dresses swish with fascinated bright eyes.

Aurora sniffled in response, shaking her head. "I don't deserve to dance."

Frowning, Astrid tucked a loose red strand behind Aurora's ear, inquisitive stare gazing down at her.

"I'm sure that's not true, sweet girl. Come, it's your birthday celebration, which means we have to dance till the moon comes up." Astrid told the redhead, sending her a brilliant smile.

Without waiting for a response, Astrid linked her hand with Aurora's, pulling the redhead up and out the chapel, with the intention of dancing with the redhead till the sun fell and the moon rose.

Niklaus sat behind in the church, a hand reaching up to wipe the stray tear that fell from his eye.

He could only hope he had rightfully put his trust in Aurora, he dreaded to think how his wife would never look at him the same if she discovered the secret that he was the one to kill his mother, not Mikael as he had led her to believe.

 **...**

That night Astrid returned to her chambers, allowing Aubrianne to help her prepare for bed. If she had been human, she was pretty sure her feet would have been aching.

Herself and Aurora had been dancing restlessly all night, twirling and giggling as the other Lords and Ladies watched in surprise.

Though some had turned their nose up at their bold behaviour, no one had commented on the matter. As after all, this was the Count's only daughter.

After confessing his greatest sin to another, Niklaus had excused himself and had returned to the hall, drinking a large amount of ale and watching Astrid dance across the room.

The two of them hadn't spoken since Astrid had pulled Aurora from the chapel, but the lustful smile she had sent him as she had danced had eased his concerns.

Carefully uncrossing the last sections of her plaits, Aubrianne was silent as Niklaus walked in.

"I have been waiting all night to ravish you, you little-" Niklaus paused, surprise coating his handsome features as he took in the sight of the unfamiliar redhead in their chambers.

Poor Aubrianne seemed mortified on what she had just heard, fingers pausing as her wide eyes turned to Niklaus.

Astrid had to hold back her giggles.

Almost seeming embarrassed, and ignoring the amused grin on his wife's lips, Niklaus grimaced. "My apologies, I was not aware my wife had someone else in her presence." He admitted.

Chuckling, Astrid found the blush that spread down Aubrianne's neck almost as amusing as Niklaus' surprise.

"This is Aubrianne, Nik. She usually helps me in the morning when you are... having breakfast." Astrid explained, knowing fully well Niklaus would go out and feed on the villagers before dawn, just before Aubrianne would come to help her get ready.

Sheepish, Aubrianne clumsily curtsied. "M'Lord."

Nodding, Niklaus took a seat on the bed, kicking his shoes off.

"It would be nice to be kept in the loop." He complained quietly as Aubrianne quickly unfastening the rest of Astrid's hair, curtsying before swiftly scuttling out the chambers.

Erupting into giggles, Astrid stood, watching as Niklaus flopped back on their bed. "You're lucky I didn't finish my sentence." He informed her.

Lust evident in those captivating eyes of hers, she stalked closer to the bed, her lips pouting. "I believe it sounded like a promise, Nik. What was that promise?" She questioned seductively.

There was an animalistic grin on his lips as he reached up to grab her hips, pulling her down to straddle his waist.

Lips inches away from hers, his gaze was dark, and his voice was husky as he spoke.

"I'm going to ravish you like the little minx you are, torturing me all night, dancing away and even disappearing on me." He growled, human teeth reaching up to nip at her neck.

Giggling gleefully, Astrid slowly began grinding her hips against him, feeling his urgent need for her as she smiled. "Mmm, looks like I have a lot of making up to do, then."

"Your damn right you do." Before she could even comprehend what had happened, a blur flashed before her eyes and suddenly Niklaus was atop of her, pinning her to the mattress by her wrists.

"But fortunately, we have all the time in eternity to do so."

* * *

 **please review if you would like more.**


	24. Chapter 24

**1002, southern france**

With her cheeks flushed a humiliated pink, Aubrianne hurried from Lady Astrid's chambers, the long, sheer fabrics of her skirt brushing the marble flooring as she made her way towards her own small chambers.

Her first time in meeting Lord Niklaus- her Lady's husband, had been embarrassing and intruding. Aubrianne could only hope Lady Astrid wouldn't be angry with her in the morning, though she highly doubted that.

Lady Astrid was a pleasure to serve, and more than a nice break from the Lord Tristan, who had surprisingly and rather reluctantly given Aubrianne to Astrid for the remaining of Astrid's visit.

She dreaded the day the beautiful young lady and her family would return to their own keep, leaving her once again in Tristan's slimy clutches.

"Going somewhere, little dove?" A cold and calculated voice purred suddenly.

The blood in her veins turned to ice as she was shoved harshly against the wall, soft fingertips mockingly stroking her cheek. The guards behind Tristan took a step backwards before turning so they would not witness their Lord's actions, something Tristan would often request.

Swallowing, Aubrianne couldn't help but tremble as Tristian caressed her cheek with a gentleness he had never possessed.

His touch, though soft, frightened her even more.

With a grin on his usually cold and emotionless face, Tristan's free hand moved to wind a strand of red, wispy hair around his finger before pulling harshly.

Letting out a hiss of pain, Aubrianne managed to withhold the terrified whimper that wanted to desperately leave her lips.

Making noise would not help her, no one could help her. Not from lord Tristan.

Letting out such pathetic whimpers would only anger him, something Aubrianne had soon learned upon being given to Tristan as a present by the Count.

"Why are you in such a hurry? I do hope nothing has... Frightened you." Tristan mocked coldly, letting go of her hair as Aubrianne frowned.

Knowing not answering would also enrage him, she swallowed nervously. "M'Lord..." She pleaded.

He grinned.

"Yes, little dove? I'm only checking nothing has upset the Lady Astrid's new _handmaiden_." He mocked.

Although his tone was void of any clear emotion, it was evident through his broad shoulders and tense posture that Tristan resented giving up Aubrianne to Lady Astrid. He had never been good at sharing his toys.

Though a beautiful and bewitching woman, it seemed not even Lady Astrid hadn't managed to charm the bitterness out of Tristan.

If someone like Lady Astrid could not, Aubrianne was pretty certain no one could.

Fingers moving to caress the faded red mark on her cheek, he clicked his tongue, looking sickly pleased by the bruise. A shiver ran down her spine at the thought.

"Are you missing me? I bet you are..." He paused.

Gaze flickering to the guards, he leaned in, breath brushing against her ear. Goosebumps, much to his amusement, spread across her skin as she began to tremble in fear.

Tristan had always been cruel and unforgiving to her, though never in such a public place where anyone could see.

He had never wanted to risk letting Aurora see the dark nature he had so greatly suppressed around his beloved sister.

"I bet you can't wait till Lady Astrid grows bored of you, then you can come back to serving me. Would you like that?" He pulled away to watch her reaction.

Feeling bile creep up her throat, Aubrianne managed to swallow, forcing it back down. "Y-Yes M'Lord." She lied.

She would rather die an agonising and fruitless death than go back to serving a monster like Tristan.

Fully well knowing this, he let out a quiet chuckle shaking his head.

"Of course... Well, don't worry for the minute. I have a little... Task for you." He mused, making her furrow her brows.

What else could Tristan possibly want from her? The concept of Tristan wanting her to do anything was worrying enough.

Most people who acquired a task from Lord Tristan were usually never seen again, once they had completed the task for him.

Would she suffer the fate of the many before her who had worked personally for Tristan?

Would she wake up one night to find Tristan's guard stood above her bed, a sharp bladed knife pressed against her neck?

Paling at the thought, Aubrianne licked her dry lips, feeling her throat tighten as she awaited for Tristan to inform her what his little task acquired of her.

"I need you to keep an eye on Lady Astrid and her husband and family. Something strange is going on within these castle walls, and I intend to be the one to discover this truth. And what greater opportunity has Lady Astrid gifted me with, taking my little servant as her own." He bragged.

All Aubrianne could do was watch in confusion, her brows raised. His task had clearly caught her off guard, much to Tristan's amusement. It seemed she too was oblivious to the suspicious people that roamed their castle.

Struggling to form any coherent words, Aubrianne pressed her lips together.

Had Tristan gone mad? She had noticed nothing unusual about Lady Astrid, and she had only met Lord Niklaus that evening, but he seemed like a doting husband. The only strange thing she had noticed around Lady Astrid was her relationship with Lord Niklaus.

Most noble marriages Aubrianne had witnessed were bitter and hateful. Usually men were old and wealthy, while the women were gorgeous and young, forcefully married away by their fathers for a hefty coin.

But Aubrianne just supposed Lady Astrid was extremely lucky to be married to a man like Lord Niklaus. He seemed to worship his wife, and it was evident by the way she spoke about her husband, Lady Astrid was just as in love with him as Niklaus was with her.

Not only coming from a wealthy, respected family, Niklaus was young and extremely handsome. With Lady Astrid's stunning looks, Aubrianne had no doubt the two would have beautiful children.

Though her mother would have said that someone as beguiling and quickly witted as Astrid would be some sort of seductress demoness, however Aubrianne was not mad like her mother had been.

"I will expect you to report back to me every night in my chambers. You will tell me all you have learned about Lady Astrid and her family."

Shifting anxiously, Aubrianne frowned. "M'Lord, but what am I supposed to be reporting back to you?" She questioned quietly.

Tristian smiled condescendingly down at her, patting her head as if she was one of his hunting hounds. "You'll figure it out, soon enough, little dove. Just remember one thing, don't disappoint me." His hands suddenly wrapped around her neck, lifting her from the ground.

She kicked out instinctively, hands raising to try and peel Tristan's strong grip from her neck, to no avail. She felt her face began to flush pink as she tried to claw for breath, her lungs crying out in protest as she let out a choked groan.

He seemed amused by her struggle, fingers warningly squeezing. "As you know, I hate to be disappointed..." He mused before releasing her.

As she fell to the floor, clutching her neck, gasping deeply, he waltzed away, his guards following in pursuit as she sat, trying to catch her breath.

Lady Astrid had been nothing but kind to her, she had rescued her from Tristan temporarily and Aubrianne felt awful to betray the brunette's trust by reporting back all she heard to Tristan.

Though Aubrianne knew that if she didn't, Tristan would harm her, and Lady Astrid wouldn't be around forever to protect her.

She wasn't sure how long she had been sat on the floor when Lucien, a fellow servant and boy from her village appeared before her. It had been unfortunate what happened to Lucien and his family, Aubrianne felt sorry for him.

Concerned, he knelt beside her. "Anna... What happened?" He questioned worriedly, though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

It was either Tristan that had caused the violent red marks on her neck, or one of the monsters he had invited into the castle.

Without answering Lucien, she shakily climbed to her feet and pushed past him, heading in the opposite direction of Tristian. As she made her way down the hall, a blood curdling scream caught her attention, shivers running down her spine.

Before she knew it, her feet were moving involutary; she was following the sound.

 **...**

Much to her surprise, it hadn't been hard to find Kol. Astrid had simply followed the sounds of screams which were soon silenced as she entered his chambers.

Sat on his bed, with the body of a dead noble woman by his side, who Astrid quickly identified as Lady Giselle, Kol was grinning.

Blood oozed out of the gaping wound on her pale neck, her eyes and mouth wide as she emptily stared into space.

It was evident Kol hadn't been gentle taking the woman's life, the vicious wound indicating Kol had savagely torn into her soft skin without a care.

"Darling!"

Lips twitching in annoyance, Astrid quickly moved to bolt the door behind them, hoping no one had heard Lady Giselle's screams.

As she fastened the bolt, Astrid failed to notice the trembling figure in the hallway, eyes glued to the knotted blonde hair of Lady Giselle.

The door swiftly slammed shut, the sound of the bolt sliding across echoing heavily throughout the hall as Astrid turned to face Kol, a sharp, pointed look on her face.

Kol seemed amused, his eyes dancing over her, as if he knew she was going to scold him.

Glancing down at the body, Astrid wrinkled her nose up in disgust before her glare moved to Kol. "Are you bloody stupid or just trying to get us caught?!" Astrid snapped.

Clearly caught off guard by her sharp tone, Kol narrowed his eyes, pushing the body of the limp blonde off his bed.

Crossing his arms, Kol stood up, straightening his posture as he licked the trickling blood from his lips.

"I like you, Astrid and care for you deeply. But I don't appreciate _anyone_ speaking to me with that tone." He glowered.

The look in his eyes was dark but Astrid stood her ground, arms crossing over her chest protectively.

Kol may frighten many people, but he would never frighten Astrid. He would not hurt her, she was sure of that

"I don't bloody care what you _appreciate_ -" She mocked childishly before releasing a sigh.

Taking in the sight of Kol, licking his crimson stained lips while adorning a silk tunic that had once been cream, Astrid's gaze softened.

Reaching out, she placed a hand on his shoulder, her touch gentle and delicate.

"You are being reckless and careless, Kol. Please just listen to me!" She pleaded, watching as he smirked as if the whole situation was amusing to him.

Glancing down at her hand, he let out an exaggerated sigh, his head lulling back before he focused on the brunette.

"Fine, fine, you have my undivided attention, darling."

Nodding, she glanced once more at Lady Giselle before taking a careful step over the body, sitting on the edge of his bed.

Kol followed in pursuit, carelessly kicking Lady Giselle's body out his pathway as he sat beside Astrid, thighs touching hers.

"I know this is hard for you, it's hard for all of us-" She was cut off by Kol letting out an obnoxious laugh.

Her eyes briefly scanned his chambers, many caskets of empty ale littered around the room. It was evident he had been drinking and was highly intoxicated.

Leaning forward, he rolled his eyes. "What becoming a monster or losing my magic? Or perhaps it's hard for me because I'm hopelessly in bloody love with my brother's wife who is never going to love me back." He spat, his voice slightly slurred as he shook his head.

His words were venomous and desperate, his nose inches away from hers as her eyes softened in pity. Kol was a dear friend to her, but that was all he ever would be.

Perhaps she had suspected that Kol had more than friendly feelings towards her, but she had always dismissed the idea in her head. Hearing him say it was rather daunting.

She had been assuring Nik all this time that Kol's intentions were harmless, that his words were empty flirtations, but she had been wrong.

"Kol... I love Nik."

He winced, a hand moving to gently cup her cheek. "I know, but he doesn't deserve you. He won't ever deserve you."

Astrid frowned, though she didn't bat his hand away. "Kol-"

"No, just hear me out. Nik will never deserve you, no one will. And if I have to wait a thousand years for you to love me back, I will. You know I could never resist a chase." He teased light heartedly, making her scowl.

Not appreciating the way he was speaking of her, and more importantly her husband, Astrid leaned back, his hand falling from her cheek. "I'm not one of your pointless conquests, Kol." She snapped.

Frowning at the loss of contact, Kol was quick to recover, a smirk marring his lips as he chuckled.

"I know, darling. Believe me."

Feeling beyond uncomfortable, Astrid stood from the bed. "I'm sorry, Kol, but you need to be more careful, I don't think I can take much more of hopelessly running from Mikael on the roads. Perhaps we've finally found a home here... Just please-"

He cut her off, voice unusually soft. "Alright, but only for you."

She smiled warmly. "Thank you."

He nodded, shrugging his shoulders, watching as she stood and moved towards his bolted chamber door.

As she maunvered to move the heavy bolt off the door, Kol frowned. "Astrid?"

She hummed in response, turning briefly, surprised by his apologetic gaze. "I'm... I'm sorry for the other night... I was out of my mind and-"

He seemed exhausted, eyes tired and weary.

"All is forgiven, Kol." She assured him, walking away from the door to guide him into laying down.

Sending him a smile, she gently pulled the blankets over his legs, a hand brushing through his hair comfortingly.

"Just get some sleep, okay." She hummed.

He lazily blinked up at her, eyes fluttering as she stroked his dark hair. "I don't want to sleep." He mumbled tiredly, he was clearly exhausted.

Chuckling at his child-like mannerism, Astrid pulled the covers further up his body, tucking him as if he was a young boy.

She had often done this with Henrik, looking after him while Esther was away with Ayana, and Mikael was off hunting. Astrid would tuck Henrik into his furs before reading him a story. Once she had read a story, she would kiss his head and wish him sweet dreams. Thinking of Henrik hurt her almost as much as it hurt to think of Ivar.

Swallowing, Astrid sent Kol a smile.

"Sweet dreams, Kol."


	25. Chapter 25

**1002, southern france**

The warm water felt nice on her skin, as did her husband's soft caress as he rubbed the bar of lavender soap down her calves.

With a cunning smile, Niklaus fingers loosened around the soap, letting it fall into the water as he placed a suggestive kiss to her ankle.

Giggling, Astrid's head lulled back against the edge of the bathtub as she kicked her legs out, Nik narrowly avoiding a swift kick to the head by ducking.

He seemed amused by this as his fingers wrapped and twisted around her ankle.

Firmly yet gently, he pulled her through the bathwater till she was sat on his lap, her bare chest facing his as he smiled contently at her.

They'd been at the De Martel castle for over a month now, and it was finally beginning to feel like home. They were more relaxed, happier even. Astrid had seen the changes in each sibling.

Sweet Rebekah was overly indulging in court, enjoying the company of the other fine ladies, she had even agreed to join their needlepoint session.

It was safe to say that Astrid had quickly denied her invite to the club, as she had said to Nik- she would rather poke her eyes out with needles than ever willingly do needlepoint again.

Though, Astrid supposed it was reminder of home and normality for Rebekah.

She couldn't count the amount of times herself, Rebekah and Esther had gathered in the wildflower fields, chatting away as they sewed clothes and designed pretty patterns.

Astrid had never been very good at needlepoint or sewing, she'd mostly come home with bleeding fingers after pricking herself countlessly.

However, Rebekah had always been very talented, she always been able to sow pretty flowers and challenging patterns.

But Rebekah wasn't the only one of her siblings to be enjoying their stay at the castle.

Elijah and Finn had both come very popular in court, engaging in sophisticated conversations and showing off their axe throwing and bow skills amongst other noble men.

Most of the noble men were futile, unable to even hit the edge of the targets with a bow, never mind an axe. So, Elijah and Finn's talents were highly appreciated.

Her darling husband was also becoming rather popular, showing off his sculpting skills and even showing how he used crushed berries and herbs to make beautiful paintings.

He was very talented, and Astrid enjoyed when he would show her his work.

The way he did it interested her, it was all very thought through, the way he tied varied lengths and widths of grasses together to make the head of a paint brush for different painting affects.

Out of all the siblings though, it seemed Kol was enjoying it the least. He spent most of his time alone if he could, and when he wasn't alone, he was often in the company of courtesans and brothel whores.

Astrid was snapped out of her thought when wet fingers cupped her cheek, Nik's inquisitive gaze staring up at her. "Something troubling you, love?" He questioned.

She smiled, shaking her head as she rested her hand over his. "Nothing, just thinking."

With a quick motion, she lowered herself to lean on his chest, her head resting above his unbeating heart.

His fingers ran down the bumps of spine soothingly as she let out a contented sigh.

"Can it stay like this?" She murmured quietly.

Nik furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?"

Glancing up, her eyes were suddenly cold as she frowned. "Us. This place. Everything. Can it be like this forever, Nik. Me and you, happy, our family, happy."

Surprised by her sudden change of conversation, Niklaus cupped her cheek once again, lowering himself so he was able to brush his lips ever so slightly against hers. "I made a promise to my family, but most of all, I made a promise to you, my love. Me and you, always and forever." He whispered.

As he leaned forward to brush his lips against hers, his arms looped around her waist. "I'm never letting you go. _Never_." He whispered, his voice unusually gravelly.

 **...**

After her much-relaxed morning with Niklaus, her husband had eventually tore himself from her side, leaving their chambers to feed and head out on a hunting trip with the Count.

It seemed the majority of the Count's close circle would be heading out hunting, leaving Astrid to forge a deeper bond with Aurora.

The girl was far too naïve and trusting, letting her guard down so easily around others.

As she sat on the cushioned stool, her back gracefully straight as Aubrianne stood behind her. The redhead was brushing Astrid's now dry locks, the bristles tugging at her roots.

The sound of the brush scraping made her reminisce to a time where her mother had used to brush her hair.

Sigrid had never been very good at being delicate, tugging at the knots, often pulling strands of hair out.

Astrid smiled at the thought of her mother, she missed her dearly.

Letting her gaze switch to Aubrianne, Astrid eyed the girl curiously. She seemed on edge and was pale, even for her standard.

Her handmaiden only met her gaze when she tugged harshly at the brush, wincing as she sent Astrid an apologetic glance, concerned she had hurt her mistress.

If Astrid hadn't known any better, she would have thought Aubrianne looked afraid.

Sending Aubrianne a reassuring smile, Astrid hummed quietly as she continued to brush her knotted curls.

Niklaus was to blame, he had been awfully primal the previous night and that morning.

Though Aubrianne made no comment on the state of Astrid's hair as she placed the brush down, beginning to weave and overlap certain strands of tresses to create a sophisticated coiffure.

Meeting her gaze through the mirror, Astrid smiled brightly. "You seem quiet this morning." She commented, lips pursing.

With a knowing smile, she carefully watched the redhead, who seemed suddenly engrossed with a brown curl at the nape of Astrid's neck. "Perhaps a certain someone has captured your attention." She guessed.

Aubrianne instantly paled, fingers snapping away from the strand of hair as she took a shaky step backwards. The braid unwinded slowly as Aubrianne swallowed nervously.

Letting out a giggle at her reaction, Astrid batted a hand to the side, shaking her head. "Oh, don't worry, your secrets safe with me. I won't tell anyone about your secret lover." Astrid informed her kindly.

Swallowing, Anne nodded before reluctantly taking a step forward, allowing her fingers to reassume their work. "Thank you, my lady." She responded quietly.

 _'_ _It was easier to agree, as after all, what could she say? That she had witnessed the dead body of a woman in Lord Kol's chambers, that she had seen the way Astrid had carelessly dismissed it.'_

She hadn't even reacted to it, as if seeing such a thing would be a normal occurrence.

Aubrianne would never get the image out of her head, the blood-soaked mass of blonde curls that were sprawled across the bed.

As much as she hated to admit it, Tristian had been right all along. Something strange was going on with the De Guise's.

Perhaps Lord Kol and Lady Astrid were the reason for all the sudden peasant deaths.

Aubrianne shivered at the thought. How many could they have killed?

The gorgeous brunette smirked in response, highly amused that her timid little handmaiden had fell for a man.

Without another word, Aubrianne stepped forward, continuing to quietly fasten the braid, adding a few pins to secure it before she took a step back.

After her fingers awkwardly touched the braid, her arm bent at a tense angle, Astrid smiled approvingly before she turned to face the redhead.

"Lovely work, Aubrianne. I suppose you ought' to get ready, or we shall be late." Astrid commented slyly.

Confused if anything, Aubrianne furrowed her thin brows together. "My Lady?"

Astrid simply smiled, taking a bottle of perfume that sat on the dresser in her hand. Noticing the emerald bottle Astrid had chosen, Aubrianne licked her lips anxiously.

"My Lady, that one does not open. The lid is stuck, no one in this castle can open it. Lord Tristan wanted it kept as a souvenir." She commented.

The brunette simply hummed, holding the bottle in her hand as she raised a brow at the redhead.

Almost smugly, Astrid turned the top, the lid easily popping off.

"This old thing?" She hummed, sniffing the bottle before she began dabbing the lavender perfume on her wrist and neck.

Openly gaping at the brunette, Aubrianne glanced between the bottle and Astrid in shock.

Aubrianne had seen many men, the strongest of warriors try and open the bottle of perfume. None had been able to do it, yet Lady Astrid had done it with ease.

Lord Tristan had been amused from the whole perfume ordeal; it had begun once Aurora had received it as a gift from her father but had been unable to open it.

Perhaps with the year it had been sat there, it had eased the pressure of the lid. Surely that was the only explanation.

"But- but, how?" She found herself questioning, stunned.

Astrid simply sent her a cat-like smile, placing the perfume back on the side once she was finished. "Men can be so dramatic, but never mind that." Standing, Astrid eyed the ragged dress her handmaiden was wearing.

"Like I said, we are going to be late, so you better get dressed." Astrid informed her.

Suddenly understanding what the noble Lady was implying, the bottle of perfume fell far from her mind as her head began to spin.

Surely Lady Astrid wasn't considering taking her along to the garden party?!

A handmaiden and peasant as a guest? The court would be scandalized!

"My Lady, I- we cannot." She protested desperately.

Rolling her eyes, Astrid stood to her feet, skirting around Anne's stunned figure as she moved to her chest of dresses.

Kneeling beside the wooden box, Astrid payed no attention to Anne's protests as she began digging through the gowns.

Humming in satisfaction when she came across a light peach gown, Astrid pulled it from the crate, pushing it to Anne's chest, who desperately clutched at it.

"Now, get dressed. The peach tone will no doubt compliment your pale skin." Astrid informed her, although truthfully she wasn't quite sure what shade would complement Anne's ghostly complexion.

Though it seemed most noble Ladies were experts in that department, and Astrid was pretty sure that she had heard Rebekah telling a pale noblewoman in court that a peach toned gown would bring out her pink undertones.

As the redhead scrambled to get dressed, Astrid shook her head in amusement.


	26. Chapter 26

**1002, southern france**

It had become apparent to Astrid that the Count loved executing extravagant events and parties.

After returning from his hunt, he was celebrating his capture of a small deer, toasting with his small council jollily.

The grand garden was decorated with ribbons and silk drapes, servants were generously handing out food and drinks, while several bards were scattered along the pathways, playing their lutes and singing songs of Lord Count's bravery and generosity.

The noblewomen and noblemen of the court were socialising, and Lady Astrid was effortlessly greeting her fellow Ladies and Lords.

While they would beam and shower Lady Astrid in compliments, most of them wouldn't even look in Aubrianne's direction.

And the ones that did acknowledge the redhead would send her disgusted looks, turning their nose up at the sight of a servant attending such a prestigious event.

Astrid personally found the whole thing tiring and boring, the faux attitude and snobbery of the Court annoyed her greatly, not that she showed it.

After all, she had to maintain her image.

As they approached the area where Lady Aurora was seated upon a silk blanket with the other Ladies of the Court, Aubrianne felt tense as she caught sight of Lord Tristan and Lady Astrid's brother-in-law, the Lord Elijah, throwing axes at wooden targets a few yards away.

Lord Elijah smiled charmingly when his axe hit the centre of the target, the Ladies sat on the picnic blanket clapping eagerly.

"Lady Aurora, you look lovely this morning." Aurora beamed brightly at Astrid's comment, however her smile dampened upon seeing a rather timid Aubrianne.

She felt like a child, hiding behind the skirts of her mother, however in this case, she was hiding behind Lady Astrid's skirts.

Any fool would be able to see how taken Aurora was with Astrid, clearly Astrid had made a good impression on the Count's daughter.

Gaze scanning Aubrianne, Aurora wrinkled her nose up in distaste, evidently recognizing her as Tristan's servant.

Licking her lips nervously, Aubrianne's fingers spread out over the lavish material of Astrid's gown.

Being taller than Aubrianne, the gown didn't fit quite right; it was too short, showing off her bare ankles and lower calves, it was loose around the bust and hips, the fabric bunching up and overall, she felt ridiculous wearing it.

Although it must have looked lovely on Astrid, the gown felt horrid on Aubrianne.

"Thank you, Lady Astrid. Who is your... friend?" She questioned. She recognized the tall servant, but she had never bothered learning the girl's name.

Her voice was sweet and sounded polite. Lady Aurora at least hid her disgust, unlike the other members of the court.

"This is Aubrianne, my handmaiden and good friend." Astrid introduced, her arm unlinking with Aubrianne's as the brunette took a seat beside Aurora.

Nodding, Aurora forced a smile. "Lovely to meet you, Aubrianne. Any... friend of Astrid is a friend of mine." She murmured, though her words were insincere.

Curtsying clumsily, Aubrianne ignored the other Ladies giggles as she nervously sat on the other side of Astrid.

She could feel her cheeks flushing in embarrassment as Lady Gyda let out a wicked laugh. "How nice of you to do charity work, Lady Astrid. Very admirable of you." She commented innocently.

The other Ladies let out cackled giggles, hands flailing to cover their mouths as Aubrianne slumped her shoulders in humiliation.

It seemed Lady Aurora was courteous enough not to giggle at the comment, instead frowning as she eyed Astrid curiously.

The polite, knowing smile fell from Astrid's lips, however, as soon as it had fallen it was replaced with a brighter, sharper grin.

"Oh, Lady Gyda. How kind of you to say. But I must admit, Lady Aurora is truly the admirable one." Astrid hinted slyly.

A gasp fell from Lady Gyda's lips as she crossed her arms, scowling at the comment as the other Ladies stifled their giggles.

Lady Aurora seemed rather uncomfortable as she cleared her throat. "You look lovely today, Lady Astrid. I love that colour on you!" Aurora complimented.

The tense atmosphere fortunately faded as the women engaged in a conversation about gowns and the current gossip swirling around the court.

If Aubrianne knew any better, she would have thought Lady Astrid was bored, the way her gaze continued to flicker to her surroundings as the Ladies talked.

Not that Aubrianne would blame her, she herself found the conversation disinteresting. Perhaps it would be more of an interest towards her if the Ladies would include her.

Following Astrid's gaze, Aubrianne was surprised to find Niklaus speaking with Lucien, the count's servant.

The two seemed to be discussing something and if she hadn't known any better, Aubrianne would have thought Astrid was listening in.

Without speaking a word, Astrid rose to her feet, making her way over towards the two men. The dull conversation around her was drowned out as she watched Astrid place a hand on Niklaus' shoulder, smiling knowingly.

 **...**

Lucien barely hid his surprise when Astrid flounced over, leaving the side of a clearly tense Aubrianne and a stunned Aurora.

Her hips swayed hypnotically side to side as Lucien flushed, forgetting Niklaus' words as he tightly clutched the parchment in his hand.

He had written what had come to mind, he had confessed his affection and described her beauty, though the note had not been intended for Aurora.

Lucien had let the pen guide his words and before he knew it, he had described Astrid in exquisite detail, from the soft tumble of her bark coloured curls to her stunningly blue, expressive eyes.

The parchment suddenly felt heavy in his hand as Astrid stood beside Niklaus, nuzzling into her husband affectionately as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"And whom may you be confessing your love to, dear Lucien?" Astrid questioned knowingly, her gaze flickering to the ditzy redhead on the picnic blanket.

Swallowing nervously, Lucien struggled to speak, fingers clenching tighter around the crumpled note. After modifying a few lines and words, Lucien had decided to give the note to Aurora.

He may not have a chance with the bewitching Astrid, but perhaps he may have a chance with Aurora.

Sending his wife a soft smile, Niklaus raised the goblet of wine to his lips, taking a brief swig. "It's a... _bold_ move..." He mumbled.

Lucien's smile faded, his posture tensing as he stared at the vampires before him. Could Niklaus know of the note's true intentions? Surely not!

"Oh hush. I recall you writing several love notes and odes to me after our wedding. It's romantic." Astrid encouraged Lucien, a pretty smile gracing her lips.

He barely registered Niklaus' response, his attention on Astrid. The way the sun shone off her glossy brown curls made him want to dig out his pen, to write hundreds of odes and poems of her beauty.

Her smile so vibrant, it lit up the court yard more than any ray of sun ever could.

"We shared affection for one another as children. But, since then, my station in life has prevented me from declaring my intentions." Lucien commented, shuffling on his feet as he turned to look at Aurora.

She was stood beside Tristian who seemed to be entirely focused on Aubrianne, his gaze dark and scolding. Aurora, completely unaware of this, seemed carefree as she noticed Lucien's gaze, sending him a kind smile.

Her smile was warm and trusting, but it wasn't Astrid's. It wasn't ambitious and beguiling.

Swallowing, Lucien turned to Nik. "If she would leave this place with me—"

Alarmed, Klaus stood to his feet, rising beside Astrid as his intense stare met Lucien's. Letting out a sigh, Astrid frowned knowingly.

The redhead reminded Nik of the innocence his sister had once been before her incident with Godrick, followed by the death of Henrik and their mothers spell; it seems the bright light his sister had once radiated had faded out.

But Aurora was full of this incandescent, innocent light and Niklaus, having grown fond of her, wanted to protect her from all those who would harm her, including Tristan.

Although the redhead irritated her deeply, Astrid would tolerate the redhead for her husband and for her usefulness.

 _"Not_ an idea I would advise. Besides, my family needs you." Nik commented, his hand reaching to squeeze Lucien's shoulder affectionately.

Squirming anxiously, Niklaus' warm smile didn't seem to ease Lucien's nerves. "Well, your family's stay here cannot last much longer anyhow. Not given your brother Kol's... _decadence._ The local villagers believe they are beset by _demons_! Soon, you'll need to run."

Letting out a sigh, feeling her husband's tense shoulders beneath her touch, Astrid decided to interrupt. "I've spoken to Kol, he's having a... Troubling time, though he assures me that he will be more careful."

Nik's attention snapped to her, eyes sharp and narrowed. However, before he could ask any questions, fortunately Lucien cut him off.

"Fine, just promise me you'll think about it?" He begged, tucking the note in his pocket sadly.

Niklaus' gaze softened as he nodded, patting Lucien on the shoulder.

She didn't care about many apart from her family, though she found herself coming to care about Lucien.


	27. Chapter 27

**1002, southern france**

Cheeks burnished with a humiliated pink, Aubrianne scuttled away from the group of pretentious noble Ladies, ignoring their taunting giggles as she kept her gaze on the floor.

After Lady Astrid had left her side to go and see her husband, the noble Ladies had decided they no longer needed to keep their polite act up.

Instead of ignoring her presence, they had begun teasing and mocking her, calling her Tristan's little slave. Their words had been hurtful and cruel.

Though her eyes were damp with tears, she refused to shed them. She wouldn't cry for those horrid women.

Aubrianne was so caught up in her thoughts she barely watched her path as she slammed into a firm chest, falling to the ground.

Lady Astrid's dress! She jumped to her feet, ignoring the outstretched hand as she began dusting off the back of the dress. No doubt the dry mud had stained the peach fabric. Would Lady Astrid be mad at her?

"I'm so sorry, My Lady." A polite, masculine voice spoke up, making Aubrianne jolt in surprise.

She had almost forgot she had bumped into someone as she glanced up, eyes widening at the sight of Lady Astrid's brother-in-law.

"I-I..."

The Lord Elijah was even more handsome up close, his jaw-line sharp enough to cut through graphite.

He narrowed his eyes, fingers wiping away the single escapee tear as he frowned, glancing behind her.

He caught sight of the giggling noble women sat with Lady Aurora, they were all looking at Aubrianne, though they quickly glanced away when they noticed Elijah staring.

"Has something bothered you, my Lady?" He asked in concern.

Elijah had never liked seeing a woman in distress. He had seen his own sister and mother shed streams of tears before, so it hurt him to see any woman crying.

Especially such a delicate and very pretty young woman like the one before him. He didn't recognize her; he certainly would have recalled seeing such a beauty in Court.

"I'm- I'm no Lady, M'Lord." She murmured.

She was clearly embarrassed as he arched a brow. "Pardon?"

"I'm Lady Astrid's handmaiden, M'Lord."

' _Hmm'_ , that was news to him. Elijah hadn't known his sister-in-law had adopted a handmaiden during their stay.

"Surely a woman as fair as you should be considered a Lady." He commented, sending her a small smile as her cheeks flushed pink.

She momentarily forgot all about the cruel words spoken by the Ladies as she shifted uncomfortably on her feet. "I-I, I don't know what to say, M'Lord."

He smiled and it wasn't till she met his dark gaze, the realization that this was Kol's brother dawned upon her.

Tristan had told her that he believed the family were demons, that something wasn't right with them. He had told her to do all she could to stay away from them, even Lady Astrid, only spending time with them when necessary.

"I... Excuse me, M'Lord. I'm very tired." She murmured, suddenly looking very pale as she skirted around him, leaving him standing alone.

Frowning, Elijah watched as Aubrianne practically ran away, frightened tears gathering in her eyes beyond his vision.

Elijah arched a brow. She had suddenly seemed so terrified. Why was that?

 **...**

The note of his heartful confession felt heavy in his pocket as Lucien walked through the corridors. He frowned sullenly as he thought of Niklaus.

Perhaps he wasn't the friend Lucien had thought him to be. He hadn't wanted to help him deliver his note to Aurora, and Lucien couldn't understand why.

It wasn't like Nik knew of his true feelings towards both Astrid and Aurora. Sighing, Lucien placed his hand in his pocket, clutching the note within the fabrics safe grasp.

Lucien was swiftly cut out of his thoughts by frantic footsteps. With a frown on his face, Lucien turned, only for a body to slam into his.

All he saw was a whirlwind of red as they fell to the ground, the note slipping between his fingertips beside them, laying forgotten and isolated on the floor, as he stared down in surprise at the girl beneath him.

Aubrianne. Tears were falling from her eyes and she looked dreadfully pale. It was only when her arms began pushing against his chest, Lucien realized he was still laid on top of her.

Cheeks flushed in embarrassment, Lucien found himself unable to form words as he tried to get up, his legs between hers as she struggled. "Get off me!" She cried out, wiggling away.

Lucien scowled, cheeks still tinged pink. "I'm- I'm trying! Stop moving!" He shouted in frustration.

If anyone would see them in such a compromising position, especially because she was Lord Tristan's servant... The outcome would not be good.

Just as Lucien was about to push himself up, a hand gripped the back of his tunic, shoving him off Aubrianne and into the harsh stone wall.

Groaning, Lucien felt a dull throbbing at the back of his head, fingers reaching back, only to return coated in a coppery liquid. Vision blurring, Lucien was surprised to find Tristan, flanked by his guards.

While Tristian laid a hand on a sobbing Aubrianne's shoulder, the guards moved to grab his forearms, pulling him forcefully to his feet.

What the...

Oh no. The position they had been in, Lucien telling her not to move, Aubrianne crying... He knew what it must have looked like.

"My Lord- please. This is all a misunderstanding!" Lucien cried out. If it wasn't for Tristan's guards restraining grip, Lucien was pretty sure he'd have fallen to his knees.

Aubrianne's eyes widened in realization as she rapidly shook her head. "No- no, it wasn't like that, M'Lord!" She begged but was swiftly silenced by Tristan.

Walking towards Aubrianne, Tristan halted in his stead just before he could stand on the crumpled note. Oh god... Could this day get any worse for Lucien?

Narrowing his eyes, Tristan leaned down to pick up the note, carefully unfolding it. As he read the words, a possessive anger enlightened within his dark eyes.

'It seemed not only Lucien was trying to force himself upon his little servant, but he was also obsessed with her, writing ludicrous and pathetic poetry. He couldn't have that, after all, she was his property' Tristan thought to himself as he folded the note back up.

"M'Lord." Aubrianne whimpered.

Gently shushing her, Tristan's cold gaze moved to Lucien. "No need to worry, little dove. My father has very strict rules about this type of misconduct in his keep. I believe this little _runt_ needs a trip to my dungeons." Tristan called out, nodding at his guards.

Instantly the guards began dragging him down the hall, ignoring his helpless screams as Tristan gave Aubrianne a parting glance before heading after them; towards the dungeon.

No one touched what was his.

* * *

 **So because I changed the aurora/Klaus storyline, I made some alterations on how Lucien is going to get turned into a vampire and why Tristan captures him.**

 **So Lucien feels betrayed by Klaus, because he refused to deliver the letter to Aurora, which is basically the reason he was unable to explain or reason to Tristan the misunderstanding with Aubrianne, no matter what she says, as he believes the letter to be for Aubrianne, because of the similarities between Aurora and Aubrianne (red hair, pale skin etc).**

 **But I'll explain it more as it goes on!**


End file.
